The 12 labors of an Oracle
by Jaguarin
Summary: Oracle must face a criminal in New Gotham by her own.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to nightstalker for her help editing this fic!

-------------------------------

Being a crime fighter was not easy. No money, no reward. It involved little sleep, high risks, hard training, hard work, injuries, pain, and sometimes, death. It would always be a mystery for her as to why this 'job' had such a magnetic effect on some people. Why, if it was so thankless, was it almost impossible quit?

It was like a disease.

And there seemed to be no cure.

Somehow, her brain started to function again.

She didn't know how long she had been out… had she been unconscious? Or was she conscious? Hard to say. She just knew her head hurt like hell and she felt warm blood oozing down her temple in a slow motion. Her limbs were numb, heavy. Whatever had hit her had been a very hard and precise blow that caught her totally by surprise.

She trusted her instincts so much and sometimes they made her focus her mind on other things; she was distracted at the wrong moment.

"Be alert" – Barbara always said - and she always answered –"Yea, yea I know"- She needed to remember it and not just say "Yes, mommy" the next time the redhead warned her. Damn.

She didn't have time to react. The impact hit her directly on the side of her head and everything had turned black. It was hard enough to knock her down.

She tried to come back to her senses and she must have been succeeding because she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her movements.

"She's coming back." A distant voice was heard.

"Hel… Can you hear me?" Someone gently clapped her cheek.

"Uh..?" That was not the most intelligent thing she could say, but was all she could manage.

Soft fingers probed her wound.

It woke her fully.

She hissed in pain.

Crap! That hurt.

The hand on her shoulder stopped her move to sit up.

"I said, don't move…" Barbara had transferred from her chair to the floor next to Helena, who was lying on the floor of the training room. A trail of blood ran slowly down the brunette's head. She moved her fingers again to keep an eye on the wound.

The young woman winced.

"Easy Hel…" the redhead whispered, the batarang had hit her squarely on the side of her head, she needed a few stitches there and Barbara would need to cut a bit of hair around it, something the brunette would hate "For all the angels in heaven," she grumbled. "How did you hit her? Were you taunting each other again?"

"No, no… I was practicing with the batarang." Dinah said, rubbing her hands nervously. "She was helping me prepare the target to hit and… and we tried a long distance shot. And she said 'now' and at the same moment… you called her and she turned and she didn't saw it coming and it hit her."

"Lemme kick her ass," Helena mumbled, still dizzy. "It's supposed… you would… hit the target, not me."

"Stay down." Barbara lifted her head, looking for the target… it was on the other side of the room. She moved her head. "It was a pretty bad shot." She took the towel that Alfred extended to her and put it against the brunette's wound.

"I'm so sorry," Dinah said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Forgive me."

"Never…." Helena hissed, putting her hand over Barbara's.

"Helena..." the redhead warned putting another towel under her head, she knew the teen felt horrible for hurting her older partner.

"... I forgive her…" the young woman opened her eyes slowly "May I kill her now?"

"Later, I need to stitch your head first." Barbara finished examining her wound. "Alfred, I need hot water and clean cloths in the lab."

"Yes, madam," the butler said.

"You are lucky that you have a hard head."

"Very funny."

"Hold this, Helena."

"I'm sorry, Helena... I didn't mean…" the teen said again.

The young woman grumbled.

"Don't worry, Dinah," Barbara lifted her brow, "but you really need to practice more with the batarang."

"No next time…" the brunette mumbled.

"We need to cut a bit of your hair."

"No way!"

"I don't want an infection."

The dark vigilant winced. Her head was throbbing.

"I'll be okay with some advil," the brunette said.

"Sure, and some stitches on your head. Can you sit? I need you in the lab, we need to clean your wound and stitch it."

"I hope my superheros insurance covers this," the brunette said, sitting slowly.

"You don't have superheros insurance."

"I need to find another job."

"Good idea." Dinah said. "But I don't think any bank would let you wear leather clothes."

"Oh… shut up."

"All right, let's go to the lab," Barbara said, wheeling back.

The brunette held the cloth on the side of her head and winced. She felt light stabs of pain. Dinah crouched at her side watching the redhead wheel out of the room.

"She looks sad," the teen said.

"Yes, you almost killed me."

"I'm serious, Helena." Dinah glared at her. "She's been sad the last few days. Haven't you noticed it?"

"Yes... I noticed it…" The brunette stood up slowly. "She's been distant."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"No… we haven't had time to talk about it."

"Maybe it would be good for you ask her. She always talks to you."

Helena bit her lower lip. Yes, she had noticed her friend had been distant. She had seen her staring off into space. Barbara was never that way for any length of time, maybe a day or two, but not a week, as she had been.

Helena hadn't asked, she knew the redhead didn't like to talk about herself, not unlike Helena. In that, they were the same… And if both of them were very similar in that respect… yes, Barbara needed someone to talk to.

Dinah put her arm around her shoulders and both walked toward the lab.

"Come on, we need to patch the crater on your head."

"Not funny, Dinah."

----------------------------------

That night, the redhead worked at her station, searching for data. They were tracing a phone call, some kids disturbing a neighbor. It was good, she didn't want to deal with big criminals, monsters, aliens, meta-thieves or anything similar, easy things were better, she'd been in a bad mood the last few days.

She lifted her head and looked at the big mechanism of the clock. Time had gone by faster than she thought. She closed her eyes.

As if it were yesterday, she cold felt the softest satin of the brush of his lips against hers. His soft caress.

A year, almost a year.

She opened again her eyes again.

Almost a year since Wade's death.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and felt the tears in her eyes.

It still hurt. It was hard to accept, but it still hurt. He had been a very nice and sweet man. Always there.

She had been thinking so much of him the last few days. It had all happened so fast; she never expected to fall in love. The few moments they had shared had been wonderful.

Helena always thought he was too dumb for her, but after dealing with super villains, twisted minds, hacking the most difficult hardware and solving the most enigmatic puzzles, she just wanted to be with someone normal, someone to talk to about everyday issues, someone to have a cup of coffee with, or just someone to sit with in a park watching people walk by.

And that was the marvelous thing about being with Wade. The simplicity of things.

But now, the present was this. And she needed to focus on this.

She moved her eyeglasses up her nose with the tip of her finger and looked at the screen. The girls were near the place were 911 had reported the disturbance.

No… no… never. she heard the brunette say.

But Huntress, you promised.

Yea, before you tried to kill me.

I wasn't trying to kill you. You are getting old.

I'm not getting old. The brunette said.

Oracle couldn't avoid feeling amused hearing the arguments of her two protégées through the speakers.

You don't move as fast as you did a couple of years ago. You're getting old.

I'm not old. Barbara distracted me.

"Don't involve me in your trouble," the redhead interrupted, raising her brow.

I recall that you made a hole in my head.

"The hole was already there," Oracle answered, "I just patched it."

You cut off half of my hair. I have to wear a hat now.

"Hats look pretty cool on you."

The cyber genius smiled to herself. "You're almost there, be alert."

I see them, Dinah said four guys at the corner.

We need bait. Kid?

Me?

Sure, who else? I'll rescue you.

Why?

I'm the oldest superhero here.

Just for the record, Dinah interrupted she accepted that she is the oldest.

Shut up.

I thought it was Oracle.

"I'm not old," the redhead protested. "Focus, you two."

Come on kid, you owe me one, Huntress growled.

All right, all right. But with one condition.

What's that?.

I'll handle the guys alone…

That's not fair.

Take it or leave it… Dinah said.

Oracle… Huntress protested.

"It's a fair deal," the redhead said.

All right, all right, go…

Helena was really a fascinating case; not overly tall and rather thin. At first sight she would appear fragile; but reality was that she was a dangerous and a lethal weapon; darkness always surrounded her, with strong character and a temperament that could be really, really annoying, in short: a big pain in the ass.

But, on the other hand she was very human, always caring for others, sweet and childish. She smiled and focused on the sounds coming from the speakers, blows and objects breaking were mingled by cries and swears of the guys. Seemed as if the young street troublemakers were having a hard time with her youngest protégée.

"Be nice," Oracle said, "They are still kids."

Being a kid don't give you right to bother other people.

I didn't do anything! a guy cried.

"I've had heard that before." Oracle smiled to herself.

May I drive the Hummer back? She is having all the fun now.

"No way." Oracle leaned back in her chair and scratched the back of her head, amused.

Why can't I drive the Hummer?

"The last time I let you drive," Barbara explained, hearing the sounds of the fight Dinah was in, "you hit a street light and I had pay almost $800 dollars in tickets."

Hellloooo…. I was following a guy that stole a car. Remember?

"Explain something to me. Why, when you always are chasing burglars or thieves, and I give you my car, it always ends up at the police station and, when I give it to Dinah, it always ends up safe and secure in my parking lot?"

You are so mean to me.

"Sure."

It's done. the teen said, these guys are done.

It took you two minutes, too slow. Huntress grinned.

I like to enjoy my fights.

Hey Oracle, Huntress said I always get the worst part, cuts, bruises, broken bones and I don't have medical insurance.

"No, you have it for free with me, and the service is not bad. You always want attention at midnight."

Well… it's work. When have you seen a crime fighter patrolling in the middle of the day?.

"Excellent." The redhead stretched her arms "Call it a night. Alfred is finishing a great lasagna for dinner."

Gotcha, you said the magic words. Huntress said.

"Anything that involves food is a magic word for Miss Helena," Alfred said, putting a cup of tea next to the cyber genius.

"Yes, she is easy." Barbara smiled taking the warm cup in her hands.

Hey, I heard that. the brunette's voice was heard on the speakers.

"I said: see you later." Barbara leaned forward, turning off her mic.

The old butler smiled. "I must remind you that tomorrow is your weekly dinner with your father."

"Oh yes, thanks. I remembered." She sipped a bit of her tea, "He would kill me if I forgot. It's the only time we have to talk without interruptions."

"He is a great man."

"Definitely." She nodded. "I love him."

"I admire him," Alfred said, "he has always been a strong man with a great heart. You are his only weakness."

She smiled and put her cup on the table. "I don't know what my life would be like without him… he… showed me so many things, love, courage, determination… he taught me all about being a good detective. He is amazing."

"And you are an excellent student."

"I wouldn't be who I am with out him."

"I agree… maybe you would be a boring Microsoft tech."

Barbara couldn't avoid laughing. "Me? Work for Bill Gates? Oh no, please…"

"Could be, but I think that maybe you would have been one of the owners and creators of 'You Tube' or 'Google'."

Barbara turned and narrowed her eyes "You have been talking to Helena, right? She is the only one that has ideas like that in her head."

"Oh, well… we were talking the other day about what your profession would be if you hadn't been a super-hero."

Amused, the redhead sipped a bit more of her tea. "And you would be…?"

"Maybe Superman's butler?" Alfred smiled.

She laughed.

"Well, now, if you'll excuse me, I'll keep an eye on my lasagna. The girls are coming."

He walked toward the kitchen. Barbara waved her hand and turned toward her work station. He always knew how to make her laugh. He was a nice man.

He was definitely one of the most important men in her life.


	2. Trouble in my way

Surrounded by candles and soft jazz music, Barbara Gordon laughed when her father finished telling her what had happened at Police Department reunion the night before. They had just finished dessert. She loved the weekly meals with her father, talking with him was always a pleasure and she always forgot all her troubles. He wiped his mouth while a waiter poured more wine.

"So, how things are going?" he asked to her.

"Pretty good, Dad." Barbara moved the cup of wine in her hands. "I'm working on a project to rebuild the school library. It's an interesting challenge, we could install the newest computers and I designed software to help search for books and information."

"And the girls?"

The redhead couldn't suppress a small smile. "As always, fighting like two children."

"I'm surprised Helena hasn't killed Dinah yet." James Gordon smiled; Dinah was a sweet girl, the polar opposite of Helena, and incredibly, she was one of the few people that could taunt the brunette live to tell about it.

"I haven't let her do it." Barbara laughed, "But she wants to..."

"I still can't understand how you handled her all those years. She is so hard-headed."

"Love dad." Green eyes fixed on pale blue. "Just that…"

He loved the courage of his daughter and her determination. Determination that had allowed her to survive her own tragedy and to help an angry, stubborn girl find her own way.

"Is she still with her boyfriend?"

"Yes, she is very happy. It's the first in years I've seen her really happy."

"She was hurt."

"Yes… and now she is discovering that life is not so bad and she has changed so much from her usual bad mood." She looked at the cup of wine between her hands. "She deserves be happy, life hasn't be easy for her."

Jim Gordon paused. "And what about you?"

"Me?" Barbara didn't flinch under the searching look, she merely sipped from her cup. Jim dropped his eyes to the cup she held in her hands. "I'm fine."

He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you avoid it, but you need to do it."

Barbara raised her eyebrows in surprise. She swallowed hard as breathing got a little bit difficult. How did he know the last two weeks she had been thinking about Wade. It was the first anniversary since he had died and how did he know it? Unless…

"Who was it?" She put her cup on the table.

"Excuse me?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Helena." All the pieces fell into place. Her incredible brain didn't need so much time to find the answer. "I'll kill that girl."

"Come on Barbara. She is worried about you," he said, hating himself for being so obvious.

"I'm fine, Dad. Seriously." She touched his hand. "It hasn't been easy, but… I'm doing okay. He… Wade was a really nice man... And it's not easy to not miss him. It takes time, you know that."

"You will find a good man that loves you." He patted her hand.

She smiled lightly. "Yes, Dad. I just need time."

"I didn't want to bother you," he said, ashamed.

"You don't, you never bother me." She moved forward and kissed his cheek, she kept her hand on his.

"It's just… I worry about you."

"I know, I know… look, this all happened just a year ago and…" Barbara said, in a sweet voice fixing her eyes on him, "…well, it still hurts and sometimes I can't avoid feeling sad… but it's natural. How many times have you missed Mom since she died?"

James shook his head and smiled lightly. She had done it again.

"I still miss her," he said, waving his hands and moving back. He understood what she was trying to tell him. "I get it, I get it. Stop."

"You never forget people you love." A soft smile was on her face "You always miss them, in one way or in another, they were important part of your life... and soul."

"True."

"So… I hope this helps you to understand I'm okay, but some days I can't avoid missing him."

He leaned and kissed her hand. "Yes, Babs, I understand. I only want you to be happy."

"I know, Dad, and I'm very grateful for it."

He lowered his gaze and looked at his wristwatch. Grey brows lifted.

"Uh… it's a bit late, time to go."

She looked her watch, too. Almost midnight, time had flown. She had to wake up early, her schedule started at 6 A.M. the next day, school exams and a meeting very early.

"Oh yes…"

Jim Gordon enjoyed these weekly dinners with Barbara. After his brother died he had taken care of her and she really had been a daughter for him and his wife. She had made their days bright and fun. He walked by her side with a hand over her shoulder, toward the next block, where the Hummer was parked.

"You always teach me something new," he said, brushing his moustache with his hand.

"I had a great teacher, you." She winked at him.

"I really enjoyed the night. Thanks so much."

"No, thank you. Where are we going next week?"

"What do you think about a good srteak? I know a new place."

"Sounds great."

"It is great, it's the best beef of the country."

A van, traveling at high speed, screeching its tires, made them both turn their heads. The van stopped next to them and the side door opened, instinctively the redhead put her hand on the sides of the chair looking for her sticks.

Eight men with clown faces jumped out.

They were in trouble, she pressed the red alert button on the arm of her chair that sent a signal to the Delphi.

Jim Gordon punched the first man and Barbara knocked down the next with her escrima sticks; she hit another one. Two of the men were on her father. One of the men circled her and put his arm around her throat, other henchmen trapped one of her wrists. She managed to hit him with her free hand. The man holding her pulled her back, and both fell to the floor and rolled.

The other men with clown faces overwhelmed and restrained Gordon; they put him against the sidewalk and cuffed his hands behind his back.

The thug holding Barbara, bigger and stronger, moved on top of her; he put her own stick across her throat.

"Easy or I'll kill you and him," the man growled.

With her gaze she noticed one of the clowns pointing a gun to her father's head.

"All right… don't hurt him.."

"Good girl…" the man grinned. He stood up and roughly pulled her up while his partners pushed Gordon inside the van.

"No…" she mumbled, but her words were cut off when the man pushed her roughly against the hood of the van.

"I said easy…"

"What do you want?" She glared at him, clenching her teeth.

The man grinned. "Me? Nothing. Someone wants to talk to you."

Another clown man stepped closer and put a pocket sized television in front of her. The image that appeared on the screen made her shiver.

Barbara Gordon, it's a pleasure see you again.

"Quinzel…" The redhead felt a knot in her throat. How was it possible…?

Behave, my guys had a bad time with you as I can see. Did you miss me? The blonde criminal cocked her head. Strange eyeglasses covered her eyes.

"Never..."

It's a shame… I missed you and your pet too… Huntress is her name, no? Harleen laughed I always remember you two… you are an important part of my life.

Barbara tried to move but the man that was restraining her increased his grip on her throat. She gasped.

Easy, Barbara… now, let's get on to our business… I need your help.

"You are insane."

The big thug hit her hard in her ribs, knocking the air out of her, she fell to the ground coughing.

Barbara Gordon, I thought you had better manners than Helena… that was not nice. she heard Quinzel's voice I don't want to have to remind you every two seconds that I'm in charge and you are not in a position to give orders, you must obey them.

"Why I would help you?" The red head coughed again.

Well… Your father will be sorry if you don't.

Barbara gazed toward her father. The men had moved him inside the van.

"No!" she growled "Let him go!"

Now we can talk about business.

The van turned on and moved down street with her father inside.

"Quinzel, no…"

The man and his partner raised her and smashed her back hard against the hood of a car near them.

"Shut up!" one of the thugs shouted "Don't interrupt my boss!"

Barbara winced, she didn't have too many options, pinned against the hood of a car and held by two thugs.

Barbara Gordon, behave! Quinzel grinned, amused. You must follow the rules if you want see your father alive again.

Barbara watched Quinzel cross her arms on the small screen.

"All right, what do you want??"

First: Of course, no police; second: keep your pet far from this. She is too impulsive, you know, the blonde faked annoyance "a real pain in the ass. Would be a shame to have to kill your father… as I killed, what was his name? She put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes. Wade? Yes, Wade… so, I don't want her near us; if I see her cute nose, I kill him, and you know me. I never lie.

She stared at the image on the small TV.

The third one… Do you remember Hercules?

Oracle hesitated before answering, wondering what Harleen was planning in her twisted mind.

"He was the Roman personification for the greatest hero of Greek mythology – Heracles." she finally answered. "Heracles was the son of the supreme deity Zeus and a mortal woman, he was a champion wrestler and the possessor of superhuman strength."

You amaze me, Barbara. As you know Heracles was driven mad by Hera. In a frenzy, he killed his own children. To atone for this crime, he was sentenced to perform a series of tasks, or "Labors", for his cousin Eurystheus, the king of Tiryns and Mycenae.

"Yes… I remember…"

Well, if you want see your father alive, you, as Hercules, must perform twelve tasks.

"What?"

As his first Labor, Heracles was challenged to kill the Nemean lion. There is an exposition, with an authentic ancient Roman gold ring. I want it. When you get it, bring it to me."

"To you?"

Arkham, dear. I can send you a cab if you want.

"Bitch…"

The redhead felt a hard punch in her gut and gasped.

Tsk, tsk… Now I understand where Helena learn to be so rude. You need to learn some manners Barbara.. Well, I'll see you then and bring the ring, so I can give you your next task. Bye, Barbara… oh… Harley paused Don't call me a bitch again. Maybe it would be good teach you some manners. She tapped her chin with her finger. John, teach her to respect me. See you, Barbara..

"Well, what about we have some fun, you and me?" he grinned.

"Fuck you..:"

The back of his hand hit the side of her face with such force that she saw stars. She slipped to the ground feeling the taste of blood in her mouth. A hard kick to her ribs made her cry.

"Never call the boss a bitch!" the man shouted leaning over her. "Do you understand?"

Barbara coughed and glared at the man. She spit in his face.

Not a good idea. The next was another kick to her side.

"Now, we can have fun," the man said, moving over her and pinning her arms above her head.

Suddenly, the men flew back.

"Let's see how brave are you with me." A dark figure crouched, growling and glaring at the second man standing next to the redhead, she had arrived as fast as she could after hearing the Delphi alarm at Clock Tower. She felt her blood burning in her veins when she saw the men beating her mentor.

The man threw a punch that she easily ducked. Recovering, she smashed her fist against his jaw.

"Feels good hit to helpless women?" Huntress' fist found his face again, "Tell me, I want to know." She kicked him and the man fell over some old wooden boxes. "Coward, hiding your face when you hit people."

"No…" Barbara coughed on the ground. She couldn't let her trap any of the thugs.

The young crime fighter turned and saw the redhead moving restlessly.

"Huntress…" the rehead tried to sit.

The dark woman pushed him back and ran toward her mentor. Kneeling by her side, she checked for visible wounds.

"Are you okay, Barbara?" she asked worried, grabbing her hand "I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could."

"I'm okay." The redhead winced and nodded, a thread of blood running down her nose.

"I don't think so. Someone needs to check you." The brunette put her hand over her ear and turned her head. "Dinah!"

I'm just a block away.

"I'm okay," Barbara grunted.

"No, you are not…" She helped her sit up. "What happened?"

"They…" The words stopped in her mouth, she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes. She needed think first before talking. Quinn had her father. And she would kill him. "They wanted the Hummer… they wanted to steal the Hummer," she finally said at the moment that Dinah arrived.

"You will be okay." Huntress looked at the blond, "You are pretty slow. Open the car, we need to take her to the hospital."

"I don't fly," the teen said looking for the keys in Barbar's bag.

"No hospitals, I'm okay," the redhead insisted.

"I'm not a doctor, they hit you pretty roughly. You need to get checked out."

"No!" the older woman said firmly, holding her side; Harleen had kidnapped her father. She needed to get out of there and she couldn't waste her time in hospitals. She needed to look for him.

"Barbara…"

"I said no." The red head glared at her. "Take me to the Cloktower, I'm okay."

Helena bit her lip, annoyed. "All right, but you must let Alfred check you."

Barbara put her arm around her neck and the brunette lifted her and put her inside the vehicle while the blonde ran to pick up the wheel chair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why you didn't let me rip his throat out?" Helena growled annoyed.

"You know we don't kill." The redhead wheeled outside the lab touching her lip. It had a small cut and was bruised.

"Where was your dad?"

Barbara glared at her.

"What?" the brunette asked, arms extended palms up. "He always goes with you to the car."

"He had just left. I told him I could manage alone."

"But…"

The older woman turned to see her, trying to remain calm. "Helena, it was an accident, okay?"

"Whatever, we couldn't see their faces, we don't know who where they."

"We better keep our eyes open," Dinah said, "They were dressed like clowns, maybe they will attack again."

The brunette nodded.

"I'll work on it," Barbara said.

The blonde crossed her arms. "It's late, you need to rest."

The redhead wheeled to the Delphi, she needed to try to find any clue to could help her find her father before that crazy bitch could hurt him. "No, I have work to do."

The brunette rolled her eyes. And _she_ was the stubborn one?

Dinah sighed, she knew it was impossible to argue with her guardian, she turned. "Well, normal people like me need sleep," she said. "Good night."

"Who told you that you are a normal person?" Helena asked.

"At least my eyes don't change to cat pupils." Dinah smiled in amusement, walking toward her room.

"What's wrong with my eyes? I like them, and I can see pretty well at night. At least I'm not lurking inside other people minds."

The blonde turned, crossing her arms, "Are you still mad at me because I discovered that you like pink things?"

"I don't like pink things! Just those boots."

"Nah! You collected pink things when you were a kid!"

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose, she didn't have time for this. Harleen had kidnapped her father and God knew what she had in mind. An insane psychopath like her was unpredictable.

"She's been lurking inside my head again!" Helena protested to Barbara, pointing at the blonde.

"I was not! I saw a picture of you when you were a kid!" Dinah shook her head.

"It was not my room!"

Barbara wheeled around them and sighed.

"If you two don't mind, I have work to do," she said.

Helena pushed Dinah while the blonde giggled.

"If you look inside my head again, I'll kick your ass."

Fast fingers moved agilely on the keyboard. The cyber genius looked for security cameras near the place where Harleen had attacked her, trying to find a clue that could help identify her aggressor's identity. Her father was in a serious danger, and she needed to solve this alone, if she wanted to see him again alive.

-------------------

The metallic door opened with a soft click. The redhead wheeled inside the cell, the blonde sat in the middle of the crystal cage with a bright light over her, her back turned to the redhead. Soft, classical music filled the place. She had asked for a private conference with the mad woman, being the daughter of one of the most important commissioners in New Gotham had its advantages.

She stopped in front of the woman, who listened distractedly to the music, following the rhythm with her arm resting on her crossed legs. There was a small drawer to her left that connected to the inside of the cage as a method of giving things to the woman without touching her or opening the door.

Barbara fixed her gaze on her. She tried to control her temper and took a deep breath. Why did Quinzel insist on interfering in their lives, why did she have an obsession with her and Batman. Would the madness ever end?

"Fantasia in C Minor, piano solo, wonderful." The blonde smiled, looking at her when the melody finished.

"Bach." Green eyes glared at the blonde.

"Exactly, you always impressed me, Barbara Gordon." The woman moved her chair and sat in front of her.

"Thanks."

"Do you have something for me?"

The older woman took a handkerchief from her pocket and put it inside the drawer, she pushed it.

"Oh, this is so exciting!!" Harleen clapped and laughed, she took the handkerchief from the drawer and opened it carefully.

Barbara sighed and watched her in silence, thinking, trying to find a clue to rescue her father from this mad woman. She hadn't slept the last three days, trying to find any clue, she had gone back to the place where the thugs had attacked her and examined the entire place. Nothing. Nothing that would give her a lead. It had been completely unsuccessfully. Harleen had planned everything carefully, it was clean and efficient. She'd known that anything would be useful for the redhead to find the hideout of her henchmen.

Harleen lifted the small ancient ring between her fingers, "This is exquisite! You are great, Barbara Gordon! How did you get it?"

"Please Harley, I'm not stupid. You knew the ring was in Bruce Wayne's private collection," she said, feeling annoyed, she had used her influences to get inside the safet deposit box of the Wayne foundation to get it. "You knew I had access to it."

"True, I was testing you. You are so smart, tell me why you insist on being a crime fighter when you could be an extraordinary burglar?"

The redhead ignored her last comment; she had no time for this. "Where is my father, Quinzel?"

"Oh, don't be impatient. Easy, the game is just starting."

"I want to know he is safe." 

"I love this piece, it is wonderful." Quinzel put the ring on her finger and stared at it.

Barbara knew she needed to push her. "I want to talk with him."

"Don't be annoying, Barbara." The blonde looked at her, "You still have eleven labors to go."

"I want to talk to him or I'm not going to do anything else."

"Our game is just starting, please." Quinzel rolled her eyes. 

"I don't want to play games with you. You told me your rules, now my rules are these, I want to talk to him every time I give you something or I'm not going to give you a damn thing."

Quinzel crossed her arms and looked at her, amused. She knew the redhead had a strong head.

"You are not in a position to ask anything," she said.

"Take it or leave it."

Quinzel walked around the cell with her arms crossed. "You hate to be nice with me, don't you, Gordon? You love to piss me off. Maybe you have forgotten that I'm the boss now."

Barbara knew she was walking a dangerous line, but she needed to take the risk. She needed to make the criminal understand that she wouldn't be so easy and that she needed be careful if she wanted her to work for her. "I want know he is safe, Quinzel, maybe you killed him already and you are just playing with me."

The blonde cocked her head and looked at her. "You don't trust me, right?"

"You are very perceptive, Quinn." The redhead smiled lightly and leaned back in her wheelchair.

The blonde examined her in silence for long seconds. She tapped her chin with her finger. She liked this woman, she was a real challenge. "What about proof of life?" the blonde lifted her brow. "What about a finger?"

Barbara's face kept still. She couldn't show the madwoman any emotion.

"An index finger?" Quinzel giggled.

"If you hurt him, our deal is over."

"I make the rules here," the blonde said, annoyed, hitting the cage with her palm. "Not you!"

"I don't think you want to finish this game too soon," Barbara said in a calm voice, "Just be nice with him and I'll be nice with you. It's not so much ask--- whatever, you have control now."

Quinzel paced in her cell long minutes, visibly pissed. Barbara knew she wouldn't allow the woman any possibility to hurt her father. She needed to give him as much protection as she could and handle this very carefully. If she pressed her too much, she wouldn't hesitate in killing her father; but she knew Quinzel found this situation fun and that she surely wouldn't want it to end too soon. It would give her time to try to rescue him.

"All right, he will call you tonight," Quinzel finally said.

"And promise me that he won't be hurt."

"All right, all right, I promise, now let's talk about your next job. Do you remember the second labor of Hercules?"

"The Hydra,**" **Barbara said.** "**King Eurystheus was so afraid of his heroic cousin that when he saw him coming with the Nemean lion on his shoulder, he hid in a storage room. From this shelter, he issued the order for the next Labor. Heracles was to seek out and destroy the monstrous and many-headed Hydra. The mythmakers agree that the Hydra lived in the swamps of Lerna, but they seem to have had trouble counting its heads. Some said that the Hydra had eight or nine, while others claimed as many as ten thousand. All agreed, however, that as soon as one head was beaten other one grew.**"**

"To make matters worse, the Hydra's very breath was lethal. Even smelling its footprints was enough to kill an ordinary mortal."

"Exactly," Quinzel smiled, "I want the vase of Hydra that is in the New Gotham Museum exposition."

"And do you want me I bring it here?" the red head asked sarcastically.

"No, my guys will call you to tell you what to do. I want it in two days. And I won't accept failure. Not one. You can't fail."

Barbara sighed and rubbed her temple, "Why we don't finish this now, Quinzel? Tell me what you want and let my father go."

"Don't be boring, Barbara." The blonde stood up and lifted her arms, looking around her cell. "I have all the time in the world. Don't you?"

"Harleen, don't hurt my father, I warn you," the cyber genius said.

"Or?"

"Or I'm will not hesitate to rip your head off."

"Oh, please!!" Harleen smirked, "You don't kill, remember your stupid superhero code?"

"Try me," Barbara said wheeling back and moved toward the exit.

"Love you! Two days, Gordon. No more." Quinzel laughed and began to dance around the cell, following the notes of the next symphony.


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------

"I'm done," Dinah said, standing up.

The phone rang and Dinah turned to pick up the phone. Barbara's hand was immediately over hers. It would be one of Harleen's henchmen, she didn't want the girls to know what was happening.

"I'll keep an eye on this," she said trying not to sound nervous. "Go and finish your homework."

"All right." The teen nodded and walked toward her room.

Helena remained in her seat, looking her mentor. Barbara picked up the phone and covered the speaker.

"Don't you have something else to do?" The redhead felt her heart beating faster and it seemed so loud, thundering in her ears. So loud, she was afraid Helena could hear it.

"Uh?" the brunette blinked.

"It's a private call." Barbara glared at her.

"What a mood." The young woman jumped down and walked outside the platform.

The older woman waited until Helena moved upstairs before answering.

"Barbara Gordon."

Someone wants to talk with you…. You have 30 seconds. 

A silence filled the speaker. Barbara rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Damn Quinzel, she hated that woman so much.

Barbara? 

"Dad?" she asked in a low voice.

Barbara, are you okay? 

"Yes, how are you?"

I'm fine, honey, I was worried about you. 

"No, Dad, don't… I'm okay." She rubbed her temple with her fingers nervously. "I'm trying to do my best, Dad. Don't worry, you will be free soon."

Barbara, be careful. Don't let this mad woman blackmail you. I will be fi… 

Enough. A deep voice said. As you can see, he is okay, now work. 

There was silence at the other end of the line. Barbara closed her eyes. She stopped the tears that she felt forming in her eyes, she couldn't let her emotions overwhelm her at this moment. She needed to keep her mind clear to help him.

She hated Quinzel.

God. How she hated her.

Upstairs, Alfred was cooking in the kitchen, humming an old song. Helena stopped behind him. She stood next to him and put her finger inside the meal he was preparing; he slapped her hand.

"Hey!" she said.

"That's not polite." He lifted his brow, still moving the spoon in the pot.

"I just want to taste to see if it's good or not." She tried again to put her finger inside the pot.

"Oh, since when are you the master chef of my kitchen?" The butler moved his pot to the side to avoid Helena's finger. "I'd really appreciate it if you let me do my work "

"Come on, Alfred."

"Miss Helena, I never 'put' my finger in your work."

"Well, you can try if you want." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Cuisine is an art. An art that Miss Barbara, with all her intellect, and you, with all your meta-abilities, find yet very difficult to handle."

"That was a low blow," Helena frowned.

He smiled. "The truth is hard sometimes. Why don't you go to patrol the city?"

"Barbara is talking with someone." She rested her back on the counter and turned to see her mentor, who was still talking on the phone.

"Since when has that stopped you?"

"She almost pushed me out with her gaze. Maybe it's a new boy riend." She cocked her head thinking. "Do you think?"

"Do I think what?"

"That she could be dating someone else?"

"I don't have any idea." He put the pot on the stove "But it would be great for her."

"But she hasn't told me anything," Helena protested.

"And?"

"She must tell me, I'm her best friend," the brunette said, very serious.

Alfred was amused, "As I recall, Miss Barbara never announces her plans to anyone."

"Yes… yes… I know… but… she would tell me."

He looked back to the platform below where the cyber genius was. "She has already hung up the phone. Why don't go to ask her?"

"Do you think?" She remained silent a few seconds. She suddenly stood up straight. "You're right. Maybe I'll ask her."

"Good luck."

The young woman walked back downstairs. Barbara was lost in her thoughts, staring at one of her screens.

"Ready to work tonight?" she asked, standing next to her.

"No…" the redhead took her glasses off the desk and put them on.

"No?" Helena blinked in surprised.

"No, I have work to do," she lied. She needed time to find a way to steal the antique vase.

"Work?"

"School, homework to check, exams to grade," the redhead explained, taking some papers in her hands.

"Oh… I see." the brunette remained still, looking at her.

Barbara turned to see her when she felt her gaze over her. Why couldn't Helena ust go?

"What?" she asked.

"It's… just weird."

"Call it a night. You are free to go out. It's good for you." She turned again to check her papers. "You work so much, go out with Reese."

"All right, I understand," the brunette stood up and walked behind her, "You want me out."

"No, I just want to finish my school work."

"You never stop sweeps for school."

"We don't have time to discuss this right now, okay?" The redhead turned. "I need to finish my University work, okay? And tomorrow I have an appointment, so no sweeps tomorrow either."

"Hey easy, easy, don't be pissed off." The tone was definitely not nice, it was better to move. Helena stood up and walked toward the elevator, no one was friendly tonight.

The redhead waited until she heard the elevator doors close before she typed at her keyboard. She needed to find out all about New Gotham Museum and a way to steal the crystal vase. The days were going to turn difficult.

-------------------

She had felt at some moment like Tom Cruise in _Mission Impossible_ hanging in the middle of an enormous room in the New Gotham Museum dressed all in black with a ski mask over her face and night vision eyeglasses. After tying her legs together to avoid an abrupt movement she had disabled all the alarm systems in under ten minutes.

She had installed a complicate system of pulleys to climb the building, move to the middle, and descend to the main room where the antique vase was. She got the valuable vase. It had been a fairly easy job; she secured it on her belt. She still had five minutes. Enough to go back and escape.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said suddenly.

A chill ran down her back. She turned and saw Huntress crouched over one of the borders of the big ceiling. What the hell was she doing here?

"I suggest that you leave that in its place." She pointed to the antique vase on her waist. "Otherwise, I would be annoyed and you will be in big trouble."

Well, this was unexpected, but the red head knew she couldn't let Helena know who she was. She pressed a button on her belt. Automatically, the cord that held her retracted and she moved up at high speed.

Well, that was unexpected, Huntress thought. She jumped toward her, she could easily trap her.

The redhead read her movement. She took a small, but bright flashlight from her pocket. Knowing Huntress' meta abilities, she knew her eyes were feral at night and it made them sensitive to light. Before the dark woman could grab her, she turned on the light.

"Damn!" the brunette growled, covering her pupils immediately. She lost her concentration and with the impulse that she had, she hit the next wall and fell down.

Barbara had just finished her new invention, a new white laser to block the red laser sensors. Inoffensive, but potent enough to blind the brunette for several minutes. She climbed to the top of the skylight. Huntress would be okay in a few minutes and her fall didn't worry her so much. Cats always landed on their feet.

The dark crime fighter hit the ground roughly, breaking one of the crystal cabinets.

At the skylight, the redhead looked down; well this time she had miscalculated, the cat had a bad fall, but she healed fast. She connected the cable attached to her waist to a pulley that crossed the rooftop. She had two minutes before the alarms turned on.

Easily, she moved toward the other building where she had parked the Hummer.

-------------------

Barbara had her tool kit opened and spread out on the table in front of her working. She got the vase. She hated what she was doing. She shook her head. Her father had called her again. He was still fine. And that was the only important thing; she must focus on her next labor.

Harleen hadn't wasted any time and she had contacted her at school at mid day.

The third labor of Hercules was the capture of the Cerynitian hind. Though a female deer, this fleet-footed beast had golden horns. It was sacred to Artemis, goddess of the hunt, so Heracles dared not wound it. He hunted it for an entire year before running it down on the banks of the River Ladon in Arcadia. Taking careful aim with his bow, he fired an arrow between the tendons and bones of the two forelegs, pinning it down without drawing blood. All the same, Artemis was displeased, but Heracles dodged her wrath by blaming his taskmaster Eurystheus.

Harleen had asked her to steal a valuable antique gold coin celebrating the Olympics in Greece. It was at the 'US Bureau of Engraving and Printing' in New Gotham, she had left school early and worked the day preparing a plan to get inside the place and steal the items. It was next to New Gotham Bay, it would give her a good advantage.

The security system was complicated, but it was all computerized. She could hack it easily.

"What the hell is going on?" Helena's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Barbara turned around to glance back at the brunette. She hadn't seen her since last night.

She visually scanned her quicky. She just had a small cut over her cheek, nothing serious, she would survive.

"What happened to you? Did you fight with someone?"

"Last night, you said no sweeps because you had an appointment. You never cancel sweeps for an appointment."

"Yeah, well, something came up."

" 'Something' came up last night. A woman stole an antique vase from the New Gotham Museum, she blinded me with a damn light for almost five minutes and I had to escape when all the alarms turned on after she left."

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"Why you went out on sweeps alone?"

"Because someone had to do it while you were out with your 'something's coming up.'"

"Are you angry with me because I took a night off and a burglar kicked your ass?" the red turned and asked in a calm voice. "I have told you many times not to go out without back up."

"Wait a second…" the brunette frowned. "Why --why are you home?"

"I called in sick."

"You called in what? All right, now I know something's wrong."

"Helena, please! Just let it go. I have work to do."

"All right, what's his name?" the young woman crossed her arms.

"His name?" Barbara asked, surprised.

"You are dating someone, no?"

"Of course not!" Barbara said, annoyed.

"A mysterious phone call, home from work today and yesterday "an appointment", so if 2+24, this means…" she grinned. "Is he handsome?"

The older woman fixed her eyes on her. "Look, Helena, I need to finish this, the foundation needs the new prototype of communication media to show at the next department head meeting," she lied. "The meeting is tomorrow. So, if 'll excuse me, I need to keep my mind focused on this and finish on time. All right?"

"What about the mysterious woman that stole the vase from the New Gotham Museum yesterday?"

"What mysterious woman?" Dinah asked, descending the stairs.

The brunette crossed her arms. "I tried to stop a robbery last night and I found a mysterious woman stealing from the New Gotham Museum."

"Were you on sweeps last night and you didn't tell me?" Dinah asked in annoyance.

"That's not the point," Helena said to her.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why don't you call me?"

"I'm not stubborn. Someone needed to keep an eye on the city."

"Listen," Barbara lifted her hand, "can we discuss this later? I have work to do."

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but green eyes buried on her.

"I said later." Barbara turned and focused on her work again.

The young woman rolled her eyes and Dinah, annoyed, turned and walked to the stairs.

"Don't talk to me again," the blonde said.

"What?" Helena followed the blonde, knowing if she said a word more to the redhead, she would kick her ass. "I almost got myself killed last night and everybody is mad ad me!"

"You deserved it," Dinah said. "You insist on playing the great super-hero alone."

"I'm not playing."

The teen turned at the stairs and faced her. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I was just around and I saw the skylight of the museum opened," Helena said.

Dinah rolled her eyes and walked upstairs, followed by the brunette.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry. I'll call you next time," the dark crime fighter said.

Barbara gazed toward them. Great, now she needed a way to keep them distracted and avoid another encounter. She didn't want to be discovered, she didn't want them involved in this mess.

-------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Getting inside the 'US Bureau of Engraving and Printing' had been easy, she simply found the weak point of the place and had hacked the security system using the Delphi. A sewer that ran below it was connected to New Gotham Bay had helped her move inside easily. She had acquired the coin for Harley.

Now, she needed take it to Harleen's henchmen and find out her next assignment.

She modified a sea scooter that propelled her easily and quickly underwater on her back -- thirteen miles per hour was a good speed. Watching some James Bonds movies really inspired her. She had hooked her legs to have better mobility with her upper body. A special night vision diving mask helped her see in the darkness of the water. She swam toward the boat she had left several yards far from the place. As soon as her head was out of the water, she heard a familar voice.

"I knew that a boat in the middle of the bay at midnight would mean fishing."

She lifted her head. Huntress was standing up in the middle of the small boat.

"What are you looking for? Crabs?"

Dammit, what the hell was she doing here? Helena hadn't recognized her because the breather and the diving mask

"Hey… you are the same woman from the other night, no?" the brunette frowned, arms crossed, "You know, you don't play fairly. I have been looking for you."

The redhead moved her head and lowered it, she needed to think of a good idea.

"Well, let's see what you stole this time," Huntress said to her, "Up you go."

The redhead lifted her left arm, silently asking for help to climb into the boat. The brunette leaned. Barbara used her martial arts knowledge, and when she took her hand, she pressed a nerve between the young woman's thumb and her index finger. Huntress felt a great pain that ran toward her upper arm and she bent to her side.

The older woman then pulled her down to the water.

She immediately dove deep into the bay and turned on her sea scooter. Luckily, she had surprised her again and she would easily have a fifteen seconds advantage, her arm would be numb for a few moments, and Helena swam fast b,ut not as fast as her sea scooter. 

She definitely needed to take more precautions next time.

Minutes later, when she was inside the hummer, she picked up her cell and dialed a phone number. She turned on a small tracker she had. Patiently, she waited until a familiar voice at the other side of the line answered.

"Clown? Barbara Gordon. I got it."

::Excellent, Miss Gordon. You are very professional. Where can we pick up our item?::

She took a deep breath.

"I want to talk with my father first."

::Oh, Miss Gordon, do you really not trust us?::

"No."

::It's a shame, but well, a deal is a deal.::

Feeling her heart thumping hard against her chest, the fingers of her right hand had a hard grip over the steering wheel.

::Babs?::

"Dad?" she sighed with relief "I'm so glad to hear you."

::Me too, honey… what are these guys making you to do? Who is behind this?::

"I can't explain to you now, Dad, but don't worry, everything will be fine."

::But, Barbara, I don't want…::

"Trust me, please, just trust me, Dad… I'm working to help you."

::Don't worry about me honey, don't let them…::

::Time's up.:: a voice interrupted ::Now, Miss Gordon, we will meet you at Madison Park in thirty minutes. No more talking.::

The line was cut.

"Dammit," she growled, looking at her tracker, again the conversation had been cut before she could trace the signal. She rested her back on the seat, biting her lips, she brushed her hair back with her hand and looked up.

This was a nightmare.

She needed to finish this soon.

-------------------

She arrived at the Clock Tower about an hour later, after leaving the item with Harleen's henchmen and taking note of the next assignment. Well, if she could call this an assignment. She needed to talk with her, doing the missions alone was turning dangerous. She needed to change her tactics. Harleen's henchmen would do the job and she would guide them and keep her two protégées distracted.

For the fourth labor, Eurystheus ordered Hercules to bring him the Erymanthian boar- alive- it was a huge, wild pig with a bad temper, and tusks growing out of its mouth. This time Harleen wanted a valuable Greek paint.

She now needed to wait for her father's call. Hearing his voice eased her soul; she was still looking for a way to find him and stop this madness, but her efforts had been useless. She stopped in front of the elevator and looked down. The floor was soaked.

She lifted her brow. It meant Helena was back and very pissed. She moved inside.

"Main floor," she said and the doors closed.

She arrived and the doors opened; she noticed a trail of water along the floor. She needed to fight the anxiety of waiting her father's call and deal with a pissed wet cat. Alfred was drying the floor.

"Well, who made this mess?" she asked, looking around and wheeling toward the Delphi.

The brunette was in the lab drying her hair with a towel; Dinah was next to her.

"What happened to you?" she asked, faking surprise.

"She patrolled alone. Again," Dinah said, walking toward her. "And her friend kicked her ass again."

"Not true," Helena said, following her "I was going to my place when I saw a plastic boat in the middle of the bay, what is a plastic boat doing in the middle of the bay at eleven o'clock at night?"

"Fishing for a huntress?" Alfred said, amused.

"Not funny."

"What friend kicked your ass?" Barbara stopped in front of her monitor.

Helena walked onto the platform. "The same woman that stole the vase from the New Gotham Museum last week."

"Miss Helena, stop moving," the butler ordered, "I'm cleaning."

Barbara looked at her from head to toe and smiled in amusement. "You look like a soaked cat."

"All right," the brunette rolled her eyes, "now can we focus on the point?"

"Tell me what happened." Barbara turned to look at her, trying to sound professional.

"I saw a small plastic boat in the middle of the bay. I went there."

"Swimming?" Alfred asked. "Your sense of duty is really high." He gave her a towel. "Stand here, you are soaking the entire floor."

Helena growled, but obeyed. Dinah grinned.

"And what happened?" the redhead asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I waited there for almost twenty minutes before she arrived."

"Could you see her face?"

The brunette fixed her eyes on her in silence. Long seconds. For a moment it made Barbara feel uncomfortable.

"Helena?"

The young woman blinked.

"No," she finally said, "She had her face covered with dark dive mask and a breather."

Barbara played with her eyeglasses in her hand, keeping all of her attention on the drenched brunette.

"She gave me her hand so I could pull her on the boat and when she did, she pressed some nerves in my hand. She pulled me to the water. My arm was numb for almost two minutes. She escaped fast, she had some kind of sea scooter on her back."

"How do you know she stole something, Helena?"

"Why else would she run away?"

"Did you see anything?" Dinah asked.

"No, but I'm sure she did something."

"So…" Barbara turned toward her monitor, putting her eyeglasses on, and typing at her keyboard. "New Gotham Bay?"

"Yes. She is a very smart woman or she is working for someone that is pretty smart." The brunette stood up behind her, kicking the towel to her front so she could stand on it again; she didn't want Alfred scolding her for messing up his floor. "The sea scooter that she was wearing was faster than normal; and she must have some martial arts knowledge. She knew what nerves to press on my hand."

"At what point exactly was the boat?" The redhead brought up a map and Helena moved her finger toward the screen.

"Here."

"All right, let's see what is close by." Barbara zoomed out on the map on her screen. "Did you look for any clues in the boat?"

"Yes, but she was pretty smart, no digital prints, no nothing."

"Let's see… No alarms in this zone, storages, the warehouses, a bank…"

"The US Bureau of Engraving and Printing," Dinah said.

"Yeah… I see." Barbara bit her lips.

"How was dinner with your father?" Helena asked.

"Uh?" Barbara frowned, but she reacted fast. She had lied again so she could go out and steal the item Harleen had asked for. "Fine, he sends you all greetings. Listen, why don't you go change, Helena, while I do some research here?"

"Good idea," Alfred agreed, walking toward the kitchen after finishing cleaning the floor. "All the clothes that you left around the Clock Tower, I picked up and put in the guest rooms."

"You guys are all so mean to me."

The teen rolled her eyes, "I'm going to my room. I have an exam tomorrow."

"Barbara, are you okay?" the brunette asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"I don't know… I just… well… I don't know."

"Go change before Alfred kills you."

"You are not listening to me."

"I am…" Barbara turned and looked at her, "And I feel you too, you are soaking me."

The brunette lowered her head and noticed her coat was dripping on the redhead's feet. She moved back.

"Oops… I'm sorry."

Alfred extended a towel to Barbara and glared to the young woman.

"All right all right, I get it," Helena said, sighing.

Alfred smiled and watched her walk toward the bathroom. The redhead shook her head and turned again to her screen, she still had work to do. Time was running out

-------------------


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, Huntress crouched over a rooftop keeping an eye on the Southern Bank and yawned in boredom. Barbara had sent her and Dinah there. There was supposed to be a big robbery that night, but, after an hour of sitting there, she was thinking seriously about buying a portable dvd player; she had seen a nice one last week in the Sony store.

The iPod was a good idea too, but the other one would be much better and pretty cool.

"How much does a DVD player cost?" she asked her blonde friend standing next to her.

"I've seen some for $200."

"Two hundred? That is so much."

"Well, it depends what do you want."

"I just want a DVD player. This is so boring."

The blonde showed her cell to her. "Why don't you get one of these?"

"What is that?" the brunette frowned.

"I can watch TV here…" Dinah turned on the small screen.

"I can't enjoy a porn movie if the guys look like ants."

"Ewww!! Do you watch porn movies?"

"Don't tell me you have never seen one." Huntress took the cell and examined it.

"How could you do that?" Dinah made a face.

"Let me show you… Can you get the 'Virgin' channel?"

"No way!" The young woman took her phone back. "Give me that!"

"Hey!"

-------------------

Sitting at the middle of platform, surrounded by the soft hum of all the computers around her, Barbara kept an eye on her monitor, listening to the discussion of her young protegees.

The painting with the Erymanthian boar was from a private collection of one of the richest men in New Gotham, a Greek, it mean high security, guards everywhere, complicated security systems and a short time to act. She prepared the equipment and had eight thugs ready to act and steal the painting.

She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. She felt so bad lying to the girls. What the hell was she doing? She felt a great anguish inside; she wanted to talk with someone, but it was impossible. Helena was too impulsive; she didn't want to expose her father or her young partner.

Leaning back in her chair, she sighed and watched her screens. She moved her right hand and sent a signal to the burglars, they moved inside the mansion. Fast fingers moved on the keyboard and disabled the electronic alarms inside the place.

::Oracle…:: she heard Huntress voice on the mic.

"Yes."

::Remind me why we are doing this.::

::Because you are a super hero that dresses in cool clothes and loves to fight injustice.:: Dinah interrupted.

Barbara couldn't hide a smile. She watched the movement of the men at the mansion.

::Shut up, Dinah.:: the brunette growled.

::I was trying to help.:: the teen said ::You are not the only one with a frozen ass..::

"Dinah! Your language."

::Huntress always says it and you never ground her.::

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but she doesn't live here anymore." Oracle's attention was on the thieves. They were moving according to her instructions.

::Really? I always see her there, and her clothes.::

"Officially, she is out." She tapped her chin watching the monitors and the clock. They had seven minutes.

::Did you kick her out? Huntress always said it was her decision.::

::No one kicked me out!:: the brunette interrupted ::It was my choice. I needed my own space.::

::So why are you always at the ClockTower?::

"She still hasn't finished moving her things, I think." Oracle said.

::After two years? Sure, sure…:: the teen snorted.

::I like the big plasma screen,:: Huntress said.

::You eat, work, sleep, annoy people, and change your clothes at the ClockTower. Why did you move if you are there all day?::

::You are a pain in the ass.::

::I'm a teen, that's my job.::

::I suck at cooking, all right?::

::Barbara sucks at cooking, too.:: the blonde giggled.

"Hey, I'm listening." Harleen's men moved out of the mansion. They had the painting. She turned all the security systems back on and leaned back in her chair. She hated this.

::But she has Alfred.:: Huntress protested. ::I don't have a butler.::

"I'm the clever one."

::Hey, Oracle. This place is dead.:: Huntress' voice distracted her from her thoughts. ::Don't you have anything more interesting? Like maybe a cat trapped in a tree?::

"I'll see if I can find something for you…" the redhead looked at her monitor "Oh, I got it, go to 15th and 18th."

::Got it, we are moving, what is happening there?::

"Pizza, Tony's place. I'm hungry, with extra-cheese."

::I love pizza.:: Dinah said.

::My ass is frozen for just one pizza?:: Huntress asked.

::She said the bad word.::

"I'll wait for you two here. Oracle out."

She turned off the mic and covered her face with her hands. This was craziness. She hated what she was doing; she was lying to her protégées, she was covering for a team of thieves and was helping a criminal, the one that was the lover of Selina's murderer and the man that had left her disabled. This was becoming more and more difficult each day.

Harleen would pay for this.

And she was going to be there.

-------------------

"Labor Five: The Augean Stables.Eurystheus was very pleased with himself for dreaming up the next Labor, which he was sure would humiliate his heroic cousin. Heracles was to clean out the stables of King Augeas in a single day. Augeas possessed vast herds of cattle which had deposited their manure in such quantity over the years that a thick aroma hung over the entire Peloponnesus. Heracles diverted two rivers through the stableyard and got the job done without getting dirty. But because he had demanded payment of Augeas, Eurystheus refused to count this as a Labor."

"Good, Barbara Gordon, very good, you impress me." Quinzel smiled, she crossed her leg and rested her interlaced fingers on her lap, watching the redhead sitting in front of her. "You are doing a terrific job."

"What do you want now, Quinzel?" the cyber genius was not in the mood for games "Your henchmen called me and told me you wanted see me."

"I missed you, Barbara."

The redhead took a deep breath. This was so annoying, but she needed to remain calm. The mind of Quinzel worked in strange and unexpected ways, she didn't want to push a wrong button and put her father's life at risk. She needed to handle her carefully and think with a cool mind.

"I just want my father back, Quinzel," she said softly with her gaze fixed on the blonde. She knew she couldn't show her weakness.

"He is fine," the blonde said smiling. "I asked all my men to take care of him: good food, good meal. He is like a king now. I promise it, I'm nice when people are nice with me. Knowing how evil I am, this shows you my big heart for you."

That was true, and it didn't make Barbara feel better, she knew that at any moment her temperament could change and it was best to keep the lunatic in a good mood.

"Yes, thanks for that, Harleen. What's next?"

"You are nasty," the blonde growled, annoyed.

"This is business, no more, no less."

"All right, so…" Quinzel said, "We have labor five ready, I want a horse."

"A horse?"

"The champion 'Big Blue'."

The redhead blinked. "You want me to kidnap the National Champion, 'Big blue'? 

"Yes."

"Quinzel!" Barbara tried to remain calm. "Why do you want a horse? What are you going to do with him?"

"Ask for ransom for him. His insurance is over six million dollars, did you know that?"

Barbara knew she was definitely insane. She shook her head, this made no sense.

"Do you know we would be good friends if circumstances had been different." The blonde stood up and looked to the other side of the cell. "You are much like me, intelligent… smart… we both kissed Wade."

Barbara clenched her jaw.

"He was a very nice man, but I'm glad he is gone." She turned to look at her, arms crossed. "He was… too dumb for you. You should feel grateful, I freed you from him."

"What do you want now?" the redhead said in a calm voice.

"I think, that maybe you don't understand me," the blonde said, not hearing her question. "I like you, I'm going to do something for you." Quinzel sat in front of her again.

Barbara stared at her wondering what was now inside her sick mind.

"I'll be your doctor for free."

"What?" The redhead blinked. This woman was really mad.

"I want you to talk me..." the blonde smirked "I helped Helena a lot, didn't she tell you? Anger management?..." she faked disappointment.

"Thanks," Barbara said with a cold voice. "I don't need a doctor."

"I insist," the thin woman said, gently putting a hand over her chest. "I know you are going through a hard time."

Barbara's face turned serious. Quinzel was pushing her to her limits, she wanted to see her out of control, and she was not going to give her the pleasure.

"Your face doesn't show so much happiness now, Barbara. We need to analyze this since the beginning, let's see, we must go back in time to find out what is bothering you… What did you feel when my lovely Joker shot you?"

Rip her head off? Cut her in pieces? Take her brains out? She considered many possibilities, ideas that usually her young and impulsive dark partner suggested to her and, at this particular moment, seemed to make a lot of sense.

"Tell me, Barbara," the blonde smiled, "this is part of our game, now tell me, what did you feel?"

Green eyes locked on blue, the criminal was enjoying this.

"Anger," she answered. "At myself, for be stupid and not keeping my eyes open."

"My lovely Joker told me he loved your face when you opened the door."

Barbara bit her lips.

"But he admired you," Quinzel said with a soft voice, she looked at her, amused, "you didn't cry, you didn't complain… you just laid there… in a pool of blood, your own blood, staring at him… and you didn't show him fear. That was brave, Gordon. Tell me, what did you feel in that moment? Looking at my lover with your life in his hands? Tell me…"

"You are insane…"

"Maybe, but no one is perfect." The blonde leaned back in her chair. "Answer me."

Barbara looked to her side a few seconds. She knew Harleen was anticipating the moment at which she would explode. She wouldn't give her that pleasure. She turned and faced her.

"I was thinking that he was afraid of me. That I scared him."

Quinzel's face turned serious.

"That he knew that I would always defeat him, and the only way that he could win, was by dishonorable ambush when I was defenseless, as he did."

"That is not funny, Gordon." 

"No, it's not funny it's the true."

The woman gritted her teeth. "You don't scare him!"

"No? Are you sure?"

"Don't play with me." 

"I'm not playing, Quinzel," Barbara's face was serious "If he was not afraid of me, explain why he didn't fight me face to face?... He couldn't, you know it."

"He would bash your brains in!!" Harley growled at her.

"But he couldn't, he never could." Green eyes fixed on green, "Tell me, doctor, why was he was so afraid of a woman? 

"Go to hell!!" the blonde exploded, standing up. Her face distorted, eyes burning with anger and hate. "My Joker was never afraid of anyone!"

"But he was; he couldn't defeat me in a clean fight… as you couldn't. Must I remind you of our last fight?"

"Fuck you! Get out of here!" Quinzel stood up and turned her back to her. "Get out!"

The redhead smirked, she had won this time.

"All right," she said, "but I'll back."

Barbara wheeled back and moved toward the exit while Harley broke her furniture and objects inside her small cell.

-------------------


	7. Chapter 7

After finishing her work at Dark Horse Bar Helena walked down the cold streets of New Gotham toward ClockTower. She opened a lollipop and put it in her mouth. She liked those things. She felt a bit annoyed, the last few days she'd just caught some minor burglars. Nothing interesting.

Her thoughts turned toward her mentor, who'd been distant, her mind lost in her inner thoughts, she'd been so sad lately remembering Wade. Maybe if she hadn't opened her mouth to Quinzel…

But the 'maybes' were just a dream, nothing could change the past.

She could only support her, and sometimes it was difficult, Barbara was so private about her personal life and feelings, she didn't talk too much about them; she was so much like her…

She heard the sound of glass breaking, she turned her head, on the next block a guy was trying to open a car.

The guy was trying to disable stereo equipment when he felt someone pulling him out. His back hit a bunch of garbage. He tried to hit the woman in front of him, but before he could understand what was happening, he was on the ground again. He charged at her, but the brunette easily jumped over him and kicked him. He fell down again.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked, scared.

"I can't believe it! You don't know me?"

"No…" he threw a punch at her.

"I guess… I need better publicity." The young woman held his fist. "Well, I'm the Huntress…"

"What?"

Helena punched his face, "Let me finish my sentence! 'I'm the Huntress and you're the prey."

The man fell, she put her knee over his back and twisted his arm.

"Now, repeat after me: 'I'll be a good boy,'" she said.

"Are you…?"

She hit him on the back of his head with her palm. "I said repeat after me."

::What are you doing, Huntress?:: the brunette heard her mentor's voice in her ears. She seemed to be amused, surely she had been heard her discussion with this rookie.

"I'm teaching this young man some manners… So…" she twisted the young man's arm, painfully.

"I'll be a good boy.!" the guy yelled.

"Nice, see? It's not difficult."

::Where are you?:: Oracle asked.

"I was heading toward the Clock Tower when I found this guy stealing a Kenwood system expensive from a car. Now I'll take you to the police station."

"NO! Let me go and I'll tell you a secret!" he grabbed her hands, scared.

"What secret?" Huntress frowned.

"Someone is planning to steal 'Big Blue'."

"Who the hell is 'Big Blue'?

"The National champion, the horse, you don't watch races?" 

"I just watch Mighty Mouse. I'll take you to the police."

"No, no! I'm telling the truth! He is a very valuable horse, he won the Triple Crown of Thoroughbred Racing! It's supposed to be tonight at the New Gotham Racetrack!"

The brunette glared at him. He was talking seriously. She hit him hard in his face and slipped to the floor, unconscious.

"I don't make deals with criminals," she grumbled. "Who is 'Big Blue'?"

-------------------

Alone, surrounded by monitors showing databases and the soft hum of the Delphi, Oracle sighed. How the hell did that boy know about the kidnapping of the horse that night? Dammit. That was not good, she couldn't let the brunette go there. Now she needed to change her tactic to avoid a problem.

::Oracle?:: Huntress' voice was heard.

"I'm looking for info, wait." The redhead opened a window in her monitor. She needed to think, and think fast She opened the database of the winner horse ::Big Blue is a racehorse, a rugged competitor and a versatile performer after his triumphs in Canada's Triple Crown. He was voted US Horse of the Year, after wining the Seagram Cup and Durham Cup Handicap. He has fourteen lifetime wins, including nine in graded stakes races and stakes-placed in five others. He won over one million dollars in prizes last year. A champion."

Barbara got an idea and opened another screen. She could hack any system easily and she had a good idea.

The brunette whistled. ::I should have been a horse instead of a cat.::

"No thanks, I have enough trouble trying to tame a wild cat." Barbara worked as fast as possible.

::Hey! I'm not wild.::

"Stubborn -- and that is worse…"

::I'll go to check on the race horse.::

"No."

::Why not?::

"I got an alert. Several store alarms are turned on in the Department Store on Main. I'm sending Dinah there."

::What about the horse?::

"It can wait," Oracle said. "Dinah needs back up, there are more than six stores with alarms on, it could be a gang… All have jewelry inside."

::Nice, shopping on Wednesday night.:: She could hear the brunette's movement, she was jumping. ::May I use your credit card?::

"No." 

::I need to buy my Christmas presents.::

"Good, get me a Nortel mics 0x32 Norstar system with new 7.0 software a 6 port fiber expansion card."

::And what the hell is that?::

"I need to improve the phone system of Wayne Corporation and the Clock Tower."

::Wouldn't a mobile phone work?:: The cursor showed Huntress moving fast.

"No."

::Why can't you be a normal friend and ask me for a music CD?::

"Because if I ask you for a CD, you are going to buy one that you like and take it to your place, where I will never see it again… which reminds me that you owe me five CD's -- Beyoncé, Shakira…"

::Oh, come on, you never listen to that..::

The redhead smiled. "Hurry, Dinah is on her way."

Oracle leaned back and sighed with relief, she could keep Huntress far from the real robbery.

She'd needed to set off the alarms of several stores to distract her and Dinah. She couldn't put the mission at risk because of the girls.

When Huntress discovered than it was all a false alarm, Barbara turned on the fire alarm from another main store, ten blocks away, and then another one. She kept her protégées busy and far from the real robbery for over an hour.

It was not a pleasant situation; finally, when she was sure the Harley's theives were gone, she sent the two girls to keep an eye on 'Big Blue'.

She asked them to take pictures from the tire tracks in the mud at the stables where the horse had been and look for any other clues. It would be helpful for her in trying to figure out where Harleen had her father hidden.

-------------------

After working a couple more hours, the redhead sipped a cup of warm coffee. She really needed it, it had been rough since her father had been kidnapped by Quinzel. She'd barely slept between school, planning robberies, and sweeps to keep Helena and Dinah distracted and far from Quinzel's henchmen.

Damn.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

She took the paper in front of her; she was doing more research about Harleen's personality, she was schizophrenic, which was characterized by positive and negative symptoms, she read. Fundamental symptoms include thought disturbance, withdrawal, and difficulties managing effect. Secondary symptoms included perception disorders such as hallucinations and grandiosity.

"It fits her perfectly," she said to herself in a low voice.

She had analyzed so much about Harleen's personality, maybe she's missed a small detail in her files that would help…

"Tired?" a voice interrupted her analysis.

Barbara lifted her head and looked at Helena, who was leaning against the kitchen doorframe with her arms crossed. They had finished sweeps a few hours ago. What was she doing there?

"A bit." The older woman turned the papers down and picked up her mug of coffee. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping, it's late."

"So should you."

The brunette watched her sipping the warm liquid. She walked toward the kitchen table and sat in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Barbara asked.

Helena played with her fingers a few seconds in silence.

"I was going to ask the same." She finally said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, why?" Well, that had sounded pretty natural. Now she needed to focus the mind of the young crime fighter onto another topic to avoid this discussion. "What's worrying you?"

"You."

The redhead laughed "Me? Why?"

"Well… you keep stay up late, wake up early, work all day, don't talk, you haven't been eating… Look, you have black rings under your eyes. Something is bothering you."

Helena leaned on the table and crossed her arms looking at her.

"Barbara, it's me."

Green eyes lifted to find brilliant blue. She smiled at her and took her hand, she lowered her gaze and fixed her eyes on slender fingers. The child had grown up and was now a mature woman, she was so proud of her, proud that she could fight against her demons and survive. But she couldn't let her be part of this dangerous game; Quinzel had now asked her to do the impossible. She was tesing her limits.

But…

Maybe it would be good to talk with a bit of truth. It would help her feel much better.

"I'm worried about the lastest robberies…" Barbara said "about who is behind it."

"I'm sure it's the same woman that I saw. Everything stolen had a connection with Greece, have you noticed that?"

"Uhm… the truth, no… I was distracted with other things."

The brunette lowered her face and bit her lip. "It's Wade, right?" she said softly. "This Saturday will mark the first year he's been gone."

The redhead wanted to scream, stand up and run. Tell her what was really going on… That Quinzel, the mad woman that had an incredible obsession with them, she kept hurting them and surrounding their lives…but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry… I know it's my fault," Helena mumbled.

Green eyes snapped open. She moved her hand and gently cupped her chin to lift her head.

"Look at me," she said to her young protégée, "Hel…

The girl sighed and looked at her.

"It was not your fault," Barbara said "I want you to understand that."

"But…"

"It was not your fault. You trusted her, she tricked us… Not your fault, in that case, it's mine, I sent you to her, you were following my orders."

"No, you didn't know."

"See?" The redhead smiled gently at her "I didn't know… neither did you… she tricked us both. It's not your fault anymore than it is mine."

The brunette couldn't avoid smiling back. "You are right."

"I'm sad, yes… but… I think it's normal to miss some one you loved. No?"

"Tell me about it…"

"Thanks Helena. I really appreciate your concern for me."

"Always."

Doing something unexpected, the young crime fighter stood up and hugged her. The redhead felt tears coming to her eyes. She needed to leave, she couldn't break.

"I'm going to listen to you and go to bed." She moved back and put her papers inside a folder.

"Excellent," the brunette said.

"Want to stay? It's late."

"Nah, I love to walk." She walked toward the elevator.

Barbara stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Thanks, Helena." She smiled at her.

The brunette smiled back leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"G'night," she said.

Barbara wheeled to her room, she knew she couldn't sleep; she needed a way to solve the Quinzel mess and she didn't have so much time. But that small hug made her feel much better. She was not alone.

-------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Arkham Asylum was named after Elizabeth Arkham, founder Amadeus Arkham's mother. Its dark history began in the early 1900s when Arkham's mother, having suffered from mental illness most of her life, committed suicide. It was later revealed that she was actually euthanized by her son, an act his mind repressed. Amadeus Arkham decided, then, as the sole heir to the Arkham estate, to remodel his family home in order to properly treat the mentally ill, so others might not go untreated and suffer as his mother had. Prior to the period of the hospital's remodeling, Arkham treated patients at the State Psychiatric Hospital in Metropolis, where he and his wife, Constance, and daughter, Harriet, had been living for quite some time.

Upon telling his family of his plans, they moved back to his family home to oversee the remodeling. The Elisabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane officially opened. Eventually, Arkham was institutionalized in his own hospital, where he eventually died.

Originally, Arkham Asylum was used only to house genuinely insane villians, but over the course of the 1980s, a trend was established of having the majority of Batman's supervillain opponents end up at Arkham, whether or not they were actually insane. This was for the facility's high-tech features that make it more efficient to hold a villain.

Barbara hated the place.

She really hated it.

She wheeled through the long corridor. She had begun to find the cold, white corridors familiar. Two agents followed her. She stopped and waited until the electric cell opened. A camera moved and focused on them.

"I don't know what you did to get the permission to see this woman in private.. she is dangerous." one of the agents said.

"Call it being persuasive." She smiled lightly.

"Why your interest in her, Miss Gordon? She is out of her mind and killed your boyfriend."

"I know," she answered, watching the cell open, "but she has some information that is valuable to me."

"Valuable?"

She wheeled again through the corridor.

"I know her, she talks to me, my father asked me to see if I would make her talk."

They stopped in front of the main door of Quinzel's cell.

"You have ten minutes, okay?"

"Yes, thanks officer."

The redhead wheeled inside the room. Quinzel was sitting on her chair, reading a book. She turned the page and kept reading. Barbara stopped at the side of the big crystal cage and looked at her. The blonde had all the attention on her book.

She read the cover of it. "_The Interpretation of Dreams_**" Sigmund Freud. She remembered that book was the one in which he **established the importance of the psychoanalytical movement. By 1896, Freud had found the key to his own system, naming it psychoanalysis. In it he had replaced hypnosis with "free association.

"I love this man," Quinzel said, closing the book "Some day people will remember me as they do him."

"You haven't written a book yet." Barbara put her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on her fist closed..

"Oh… that's a minor detail. I'll do it, I'm going to change the world of psychoanalysis. The way to see the world."

"It will be interesting to read your work,"

The blonde turned to look at her, "Do you think?"

"Yes, it would be great to know what is inside the mind of people like you."

"Yes, you are right." The blonde smiled and crossed her legs, "You don't look well, Barbara, have you been sleeping?"

"Not much," the redhead crossed her hands in front of her, "You keep me busy, hacking security systems and planning robberies."

"Oh, sorry… but I must say that you are doing some great work. The last job was wonderful."

"And I appreciate even more that your little girls have stayed far away from us -- New Gotham would definitely be a better place without them."

"For you. What's next, Quinzel?"

"An easy one…" Harley smiled. "the ninth Labor took Heracles to the land of the Amazons, to retrieve the belt of their queen for Eurystheus' daughter…. But you know the story… so I'm not going to say more about it. I want the golden belt of Hippolyte."

"The one exhibited in the Museum."

"Yes, that one. I want it."

"What is with your obsession with Greek objects?" Barbara asked, leaning back in her chair.

"To make something different. This is so exciting!" the blonde laughed.

"Sure." The redhead observed her in silence. She was totally out her mind; she was just playing to torture her.

"But we can make this even more fun!!" the criminal said, laughing and clapping her hands. "You will do two labors together."

"What do you want?"

"Perhaps you noticed we skipped the sixth labor of Hercules…"

Barbara frowned. What was she talking about?

"I did it on purpose."

"Remember the sixth labor?"

The redhead blinked. What was she planning now? Her mind, like the machinery of a big clock, worked trying to understand. Suddenly, she did.

"Yes." Quinzel grinned at her as she leaned her face down to look directly in green eyes. "I knew you remembered it well… LaborSix: The Stymphalian Birds," she said in a whisper. "The sixth Labor pitted Heracles against the Stymphalian birds, who inhabited a marsh near Lake Stymphalus in Arcadia."

Quinzel walked around her cell, letting her index trace the glass.

"The sources differ as to whether these birds feasted on human flesh, killed men by shooting them with feathers of brass or merely constituted a nuisance because of their number." Harleen extended her arms and made a turn over to her, looking up "Heracles could not approach the birds to fight them - the ground was too swampy to bear his weight and too mucky to wade through."

Barbara clenched her jaw angrily. Her knuckles turned white, squeezed the arm of the chair.

"Finally, he resorted to some castanets given to him by the goddess Athena," Quinzel continued, looking at her nails "By making a racket with these, he caused the birds to take flight. And, once they were in the air, he brought them down by the dozens with his arrows."

The blonde turned to the redhead and smiled.

"I want a bird down... a bird of prey."

----------------------------------

Helena sat on an empty box eating a chocolate bar, her legs crossed. Dinah was looking down the rooftop. Below the city and the lights of the cars illuminated the streets. They had been patrolling for almost three hours without success.

::Call it a night.:: Oracle's voice was heard through the mic.

"What? It's early!" Huntress protested.

::I'm tired today, Huntress, I would like to sleep.::

"Are you okay?"

::Yes, I just have a headache… I have been working too much the last few days.::

"All right… sleep well," the young crime fighter said.

"May I go to Gabby's house?" Dinah asked. "She invited me, it's her mom's birthday."

::Sure, just be back early.::

"Excellent, thanks." The blonde turned off her mic. She looked at her partner, who had stopped eating her snack with her typical enthusiasm, enthusiasm that involved anything with food. It seemed as if Barbara's answer hadn't convinced her.

She could relate, it hadn't convinced her either.

"Is it good?" she asked, pointing to the chocolate.

"Yeah," the brunette said, biting off another piece of the chocolate and turning her mic off. "We have to go back to that store and buy another one. Do you want some?" She showed her the bar.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

The brunette jumped to the ground and followed the teen.

"Hey, Huntress, have you noticed that Barbara's been acting weird lately?"

"Yes, like today."

"She's always up late and lately she's distracted, you call her and she doesn't answer you…" Dinah moved toward the emergency stairway.

"…and she sent us on the stupidest missions instead of the bigger ones. This is affecting our job, we can't catch anything." Huntress easily jumped down the six floors that were between the roof and the street.

"Why can't you ever wait for me?" Dinah shouted, looking down.

"You must learn to fly," the brunette answered from the street.

It took the teen a few minutes to get down to the street. Huntress waited for her with her back against the wall. She jumped to the ground and walked toward the corner.

"That was mean," the teen said to her.

"Not my fault you don't have wheels."

"Maybe we should talk to Barbara."

"I did… but…" Huntress put her hands in her pockets "You know, she didn't say too much. I don't like to see her like this… She looks so sad…"

"Maybe she needs a vacation?" Dinah asked.

"No," Huntress said, "Works helps her, it distracts her…"

"I'm sure she will be okay soon."

"I hope so, I'm tired of just helping stupid cats get out of tree."

"They're family." The blonde put an arm around her shoulder.

Huntress moved back.

"Ah no! No more reading minds!"

"Huntress."

"No way, the last time you discovered the pink thing."

"Ah!" Dinah opened her eyes wide "So it is true!"

"You love to read my mind!" the brunette growled.

"Of course not, I saw an old picture in Barbara's album."

The dark woman opened her mouth, surprised. "What?"

"What do you think?" Dinah took out the keys to the hummer and opened the door "That I love lurking inside your head? With all those XXX thoughts and dirty images inside? I'm a minor!"

"You are dangerous."

"Look who's talking."

"I hate you." Huntress narrowed her eyes.

"If you want a ride, be a nice big cat," the blonde said.

"Nah, I prefer walking." The dark woman shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She pointed up to stars "It's full moon."

"…And?" Dinah frowned, sure she was going to be sorry for asking.

"Perfect time to mate." Huntress grinned "If I'm lucky, I'll find some nice guy."

"Whatever you want." Dinah rolled her eyes. Why had she opened her big mouth?

The brunette walked down street. It was a perfect night to walk and breathe the fresh air. New Gotham was far from being a bright and peaceful city, but it had a strange beauty, a beauty that criminals had been trying to steal from them; turning the place into a dangerous place at night. Her work was trying to recover the city and prevent the criminals from stealing it.

It was a great job, fresh air, exercise, good beatings.

The only bad thing was that here was no payment for it.

Barbara had been right. Always had been right. Being a crime fighter was what they were. It was like a drug running through her veins.

It was a family thing.

Maybe.

Well, she smiled to herself, hands in pockets, at least she was lucky, a least her parents hadn't been accountants.

Heck.

She cringed, thinking about herself crunching numbers. She would have been the black sheep of the family, for sure. She hated numbers.

A man observed the two girls talking from a distance. He noticed they moved in different ways. The important thing was that the one he was interested in had decided to walk. Easy to follow.

The brunette walked down the street. It was a perfect night to walk and take in the fresh air.

The dark shadow followed the thin figure; he told him he could find her near that place, and that she was dangerous. He moved carefully trying not to alert her to his presence.

New Gotham was far from being a bright and peaceful city, but it had a strange beauty, a beauty that the criminals had been trying to steal from them; turning the place into a dangerous place at night. Her work was trying to recover the city and prevent the criminals from overtaking it.

It was a great job -- fresh air, exercise, good beatings.

The only bad thing was that there was no payment for it.

Barbara had been right. She was always right. Being a crime fighter was what they were. It was like a drug running through her veins.

It was a family thing.

Maybe.

Well, she smiled to herself, hands in her pockets, at least she was lucky, at least her parents hadn't been accountants.

Heck.

She shook her head, thinking of herself working with numbers was really weird. She would be the black sheep of the family for sure. She hated numbers.

All her life numbers had given her a headache. Barbara had helped her many times, she said she was smart and that she had trouble with it because she didn't try.

The facts were simple, she didn't try hard with things that she didn't like.

The man noticed the brunette stop for a few seconds and then turn a corner. He waited a few moments before continuing to follow her. When he turned the corner he noticed the long street was empty, she was gone… How? He felt a shiver down his back and turned in time to feel a hard fist hitting him hard on his face.

The man fell back grabbing his nose, howling. "You broke my nose!"

"Were you looking for someone?" the dark woman asked, leaning toward him.

"No! Wait!" the man yelled, "Wait!"

She grabbed him by his lapels and lifted him.

"Actually, I don't have time for that." She growled, "Why are you following me?"

"I have a message for you…"

The brunette frowned. "A message for me? From who?"

"A friend, he told me he is a friend…" the man swallowed, feeling really scared, the eyes of that woman were inhuman.

"It's a "he", eh? Name please."

"I don't know, I just have to tell you that today at the New Gotham museum there's a big robbery…"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and put her hand around his throat. "I asked who is he?"

"I don't know!" He put his hands around hers, trying to free himself from the grip, but she was strong. "I don't know him! I just have to give you the message."

"I don't trust anonymous friends." She pushed him against the nearest wall.

"He told me you must, tonight at the museum at 12... I think you must go…"

"I think I'll take you to police."

"You can't…"

"I can't? Are you trying to give me orders?" Huntress asked in annoyance.

"I'm innocent, I didn't do anything…."

"You were following me..."

"That is not a crime…."

Huntress glared at him. She smashed her fist against his jaw. He slipped unconsciously to the ground.

"I hate when bad guys are right," she growled.

----------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

"I want her..."

The last words of Quinzel two days before were still ringing in her ears. She worked as fast as possible, trying to find her father. She had just finished the results of the analysis from the wheel prints of the pictures that Helena had taken.

It was from a new Limited Edition Roush Racing Patriots "Champions" Ford F-150 XLT 5.4 TRITON 4X4 pickup. Offered only in New England, commemorating the Patriots. It would be useful, only 1,000 vehicles; from there she needed check how many were in New Gotham. It would be easy to check the files of the Department of Transportation.

'But I'll be nice, Barbara,' Harleen's words danced in her mind, 'I'll give you a chance to do it when you want, but before your twelve labors are finished.'

Dammit.

She felt she'd never hated anyone so much before. But she couldn't let her feelings betray her, it wouldn't let her work properly. At least it would give her time to work. Time to try to find her father. She knew it didn't matter what she did, in the end, surely Quinzel would kill him. But until she finished, she would keep him alive, it was the only way she could force her to commit crimes.

Her eyes were fixed on the monitor. Harleen's men were now outside the Museum where the golden belt was.

"I'm working on disabling the alarms," she said through her mic to them. "Wait for my signal."

----------------------------------

The brunette saw the vehicles stopping at the rear of the museum. A blue van. The street was empty. The man moved out of the vehicle. The guy hadn't lied. He was telling the truth.

Who had sent her the message?

Whoever it had been knew where to find her. It could be a trap as Oracle said… but this was a real robbery, maybe it was someone who was trying to prove he could be trusted.

Her feral eyes followed the movements of the criminals. What were they looking for? Maybe someone had discovered their plan and was trying to help.

Who would know?

The temptation was too much. Cats were curious.

And she was terribly curious.

----------------------------------

"Alarms disabled. You can move in."

Something distracted the redhead's attention, a signal on the screen. A familiar signal that should not be there: Huntress' signal, she was a few meters from the Museum.

What was she doing there?

"What the h…?" she growled and turned on the young woman's mic. "Huntress? What are you doing at the Museum?"

:: I thought you were resting.::

"I was… I…" she hesitated "… I just came here to look for something and I noticed your signal is moving. What are you doing?"

::Following a clue. ::

The redhead brushed her hair back, she needed to get her out of there. "What clue?"

::A little bird told me.::

"What are you talking about?"

::A guy was following me, I intercepted him, he told me he had a message for me… And, as I can see, he was not lying.::

Barbara moved her hand nervously and touched her chin. "Who is that guy?"

::Uhm… I forgot to ask him… I really have to remember to do that before I knock people out.::

"Who sent the message to you?"

::I dunno, the guy said he didn't know."

Quinzel. Must be Quinzel.

"Let me see if I understand this, you got a message from an unknown guy sent to you by an unknown person. Is that right?"

::Pretty much.:: the brunette answered ::And he was right, men are moving into the museum. There are six.::

Quinzel was planning something, she had told her she wanted a bird down. The Museum was a trap for her. She needed to get her out of there.

"Huntress, it's a trap, don't go in."

::I thought that, but don't worry, maybe it's not… I'll keep my eyes open.::

The redhead noticed her signal moving toward the museum.

"Don't go there," she said .

::I'm already are here.::

"No, Huntress."

Harleen had planned something, She needed to stop Huntress, prevent her from being killed, avoid the police and get the belt. Great, just great.

::I'm on the rooftop. Any help here?.::

"It's a trap."

::Maybe….. maybe not. I'll be careful.::

Barbara bit her lips in frustration. It was a trap, Why wouldn't Helena listen to her? Why did she insist on being so stubborn? She needed to move quickly. This was part of Quinzel's game and she needed to move using all her ability.

----------------------------------

She could hear the sigh of her mentor. Maybe she was angry because she had disobeyed her orders. But... whatever. She was a crime fighter and crime fighters must fight against criminals and stop them.

That was a rule.

Who'd written that stupid law?

The brunette moved inside, she crawled into the duct until she found an empty corridor. She opened the grate that connected toward it and jumped down. She walked a few steps and found one of the security guards on the floor. Blood on his head.

She put her hand on his neck. He still had a pulse.

"Oracle, send me an ambulance, a guard is hurt," she said in a low voice.

Walking toward the door, she stopped at the door frame and gazed outside. A man with a gun was a few steps from her. Easily, she knocked the man out, as well as a second one that was downstairs. She walked toward the upper floor and found another guy in the main corridor. He had his back to her.

The man felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to find a fist smashing against his face.

"Score 2-0, me," the brunette whispered, dragging the man inside the room. She put him behind the door and ran toward the main room. She found three men, trying to open a crystal box.

Inside was something that looked like a belt. Narrowing her eyes she observed it, she had seen it before, it was a temporal exhibition. Yeah, she remembered it. It was a very valuable item, but really hard to trade.

So, the criminal behind this must be a private collector.

She could think about it later. Well, time for some fun.

"Looking for something,guys?" she asked, standing at the entrance.

The leader turned.

"Who the hell? Get her!" he shouted to his two partners.

The brunette jumped over them and hit them in their backs. They charged against her, but she dodged them easily.

"You need fighting lessons." She grinned, punching one of the guys in his face and kicking the other one.

She knocked them down easily and turned to the leader.

"Don't move!" he shouted, pointing at her with a gun.

The young woman rolled her eyes. Why did everybody loved to aim guns at her?

"She wants you dead," the leader grinned. "I'll do it now and not wait."

The brunette frowned. Her secret identity was not very secret anymore. Maybe Barbara was right about using a mask. First a "he" had sent her a message and now a "she" wanted her dead. Who was 'she´?

"She?" the young woman asked, "May I ask who 'she' is?"

"Of course."

"So?"

"You can ask, but I'm not obliged to answer you."

"I paid all my bills." Huntress said, "Is it someone I know?"

"I'll do this job with pleasure," He walked toward her. "She would be grateful."

"We will see." With a fast kick, she disabled him. She hit him again and put him against the wall, twisting his arm back. "You don't say. Now we can talk.. Who is your boss?."

"I don't know."

She twisted his arm roughly.

"Guess what? I don't believe you and I'm not in a good mood today," she growled "And when I'm in a bad mood I'm a real pain in the ass. I hate people trying to kill me. Now, tell me, who is your boss?"

"I don't know…"

Helena felt a soft hit on her back.

She recognized the sensation.

Crap. A narcotic dart.

It was her last thought. The drug worked quickly, her knees bent and she fell over the man she was holding.

He noticed the dart and grinned.

"I don't know who that was, but hanks." He growled and slapped the semi unconscious woman on her face. "Now it's my turn."

He kicked her hard on the floor. The young woman grunted.

"Let's see who's the boss now." The thug picked up his gun on the floor and pointed it at her head. "Say goodbye, bitch."

A birdarang hit his head, the bullet slammed into the floor next to the brunette's head. He fell backwards.

"If you touch her again you are dead," a voice said in the darkness.

"Quinzel wants her dead."

"As I recall, you must only follow orders."

"The orders are to kill her." he said.

"Those are not your orders. Take the belt and leave."

"Harleen…"

"I said leave now!"

Annoyed, he picked up the belt and helped his men to their feet. They moved outside the place.

Oracle sighed with relief and walked toward Huntress slowly, she had to use the transponder and race the Hummer to arrive in time and stop her, she didn't know what Quinzel was planning.

She stopped by Huntress' side and kneeled. Gently, she removed the dart from her back and turned her on her side, the girl was knocked out. She had use a drug that was potent enough to put her to sleep her in seconds and keep her quiet a few hours.

"I'm sorry, Huntress..." she mumbled, moving an arm under her to lift her and move her out of the building.

----------------------------------

Daybreak. Looking through the window and dressed in her robe, Barbara laced her fingers on her lap. She felt bad, really bad, she was betraying her friends and herself.

She lowered her head, Quinzel had planned this very well, it was totally clean -- no clues, no way to find out where she was keeping her father restrained. Maybe she needed to change her tactics. Time was running out and she was still at the beginning.

Her eyes followed the movement of people walking on the sidewalk below. Sometimes she wondered if it had been a mistake to turn into a crime fighter, she quit it once. The first time she had touched death.

Supergirl had visited Gotham and shared an adventure with her. She was shot and nearly killed by a criminal called the Commorant. She remembered the nightmares she had. Commorant appearing at midnight in her room, while she was recovering, to finish his job and kill her. She'd had a serious crisis of faith and briefly retired. She had asked herself if her life was the price she wanted pay to help others.

She had spend weeks scared, afraid of everything, feeling that every person that she found in the street was one of Commorant's men and would take out a gun and shoot her again. For the first time in her life, she'd felt as if she didn't have control of her destiny.

And she hated not being in control.

After a talk with Batman, she returned to face down and capture Commorant. It had been hard -- facing her fears.

She couldn't quit and as she'd told once Helena, "it's who we are."

She heard a soft sound behind her. She turned her head, Helena, lying on her oversized bed was coming back to her senses. She turned her wheelchair and moved toward the mattress.

The young woman stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Feel better?" the redhead asked, pouring a glass of water from the night table.

"Uh?" the brunette asked, trying to focus on her. Her mouth wasdry, she hated the iron taste in it, typical after being drugged.

"Do you feel better?" Barbara gave her the glass.

The young woman rested her weight on her elbow and took the glass of water. She finished it in three swallows. The redhead took the glass and put it on the table.

She let herself fall in the mattress and sighed. "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same."

"I told you there was movement in the museum."

"And you were inside with no back up. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"I did, but there was a robbery there!"

"Yes, and you almost got yourself killed."

"There was a robbery in there, Barbara!" the brunette said, annoyed.

"Why are you so stubborn? I don't want to see you with a hole in your head."

"And what do you want me to do?" Helena shouted "You are lost in your own world! You don't act like Oracle anymore!... Shit…" the brunette felt her stomach roll, which wasn't a good thing. Suddenly, she ran for the bathroom to avoid puking the complete contents of her stomach all over the bed.

"I don't want you patrolling alone again. Understand?" Barbara shouted "And I'm not asking, That is an order."

Helena felt she was like she was emptying the food she had eaten for the last two weeks. She coughed and rested her arms on the sides of the toilet. After a few minutes, she stopped.

A hand extended a wet cloth, she took it and cleaned her mouth.

"I don't follow orders and rules… you know it." Helena mumbled, glaring at her mentor.

"Good, if you want kill yourself, do it alone," the redhead said. "I'm not going to help you. Clean the bathroom when you finish."

She wheeled outside the room and closed the door behind her. Helena coughed and rested her head on one of her arms.

Dammit, she hated when Barbara was in her Oracle mode.

Her stomach clenched and she threw up again.

----------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

While interning at Arkham, Harleen Quinzel became fascinated with the Joker, and ambitiously volunteered to analyze him. She fell in love nearly instantly with the Joker during their sessions. Her relationship with him was complex and controversial. He often degraded and hurt her, sometimes near the point of death. It was a bizarre relationship.

The woman was definitely sick.

And she needed to be smart enough to deal with her and prevent her from hurting her father.

"You failed!" Harleen yelled, annoyed, pacing around her cell in Arkham. The weird eyeglasses she was forced to wear to inhibit her meta - hypno power made the situation more weird that already it was.

"No," Barbara with a calm voice "I followed your instructions. You got the belt."

"But you didn't kill her!" Quinzel shouted.

"You said you wanted a bird down… She fell down..."

"Don't try to be smart with me, Barbara! I want her dead." The woman lifted her fist in in front of her.

"You wanted her down," the redhead repeated in a calm voice. "She went down. And you are not playing fair. You said you wanted her far from all this and you are involving her."

Harleen observed her carefully. She laced her hands behind her back.

"Do you want to quit, Barbara Gordon?" she asked.

"You know I can't."

"Yes, I know, I'm just making this game more interesting. And I say what the rules are here. You must only obey, remember?"

Barbara looked at her in silence. She really wanted stand up and hit her hard.

The blonde laughed loudly.

"Come on, Barbara, I'm making it easy for you," she said. "I put Huntress on target to help you to finish your job." The blonde crossed her arms and buried her gaze on the redhead. "The job that you didn't do. That's so disappointing. So, I warn you, you must do what I say. Understand?"

"Our deal was to keep her far away."

"You don't want your father to pay the consequences of your error…. Or do you?"

The redhead swallowed her anger. "Of course not."

"Very smart. Gordon," the woman leaned down, putting her hands over her knees looking at her "I'm the one who is in control here. Remember that."

"All right. What's the next mission?"

Harleen turned and paced in silence inside her cell.

Barbara followed her movements trying to remain calm and not show any emotions. Harleen enjoyed the control she had over other people. She knew she was playing to make her lose contro.

"Labor Ten: the Cattle of Geryon. Geryon," the blonde suddenly said, "the owner of some famous cattle that Heracles was now instructed to steal, had three heads and/or three separate bodies from the waist down. His watchdog, Orthrus, had only two heads."

The ex-crime fighter listened in silence. Harleen smiled at her.

"There is a new software called The Cattle of Geryon. Have you heard about it?"

"Yes, it's a special software that learns from its own mistakes and can produce its own programs to fix it. It's an experimental program used to detect software fails and create the solution for it."

"I want it."

"It's experimental, Harleen."

"I said I want it."

"As you wish."

"But… we'll change the rules. Now you must do it all alone. The remaining labors, you must complete by yourself."

"Something else?" the redhead said.

Quinzel narrowed her eyes. Why the fuck did nothing seem to disturb the other woman?

"No."

"All right." Barbara wheeled back, "I'll see you then."

Quinzel followed her with her gaze.

"Do you know what, Barbara Gordon? At the end of this game, I'm going to win."

"We'll see." She wheeled back and turned toward the door. She could feel Harleen's gaze following her.

"I'll see you break, Barbara!" the evil woman said, "I'll see it!"

----------------------------------

The redhead stretched her neck, she always was always in complete control, but, she had to admit, the worry, the tension, and the stress of the last few weeks were affecting her. Additionally, now Helena was pushing her over the edge with her attitude. She had never had been easy, but at this particular moment in her life, she didn't have the humor to deal with it.

Why wouldn't she just follow orders? Why did she insist on being so stubborn and making things more difficult?

Because she was Helena.

Barbara sighed, she was becoming really irritable, a kind of Grinch, and she hated it, she hated how Quinn was altering her usual behavior and her life. She and Helena had barely talked the last days, just as necessary, after the night at the Museum.

She wanted to scream. She wanted… she wanted to do so many things, but she could only could remain calm and keep trying to find her father. She sighed, on the computer screen were two small signals. The girls had caught a group of burglars trying to break into a Bank. Her young protégées were keeping an eye out, waiting for the best moment to move.

"How many, Huntress?" she asked through her mic.

::Four.::

The older woman looked at her screen. "Dinah?"

::Hum… two on this side. Piece of cake."

::Can we attack now?:: the brunette asked ::My ass is frozen.::

::She said the word again.:: Dinah said.

::It is!:: the brunette protested.

"Would you two please focus on the mission?" Oracle pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she wondered how they could joke would at any kind of moment. Over the last weeks, it had become really annoying.

::What do think we are doing?::

"Move now," the red head ordered.

::In winter you should wear sweat pants, leather is cold.:: Dinah said.

::Sweat pants are not 'sexy'.:: Huntress growled.

Oracle could easily hear easily the grunts and moans of the fight.

::What about thermal underwear?:: the teen asked.

::Have you ever gone to work in thermals?::

::What's your point?::

Some blows. Breaking glass and a man's yell interrupted the conversation.

::It's not appropriate to wear thermals to work:: Huntress said finally ::and we are working now.::

::You can wear them under your normal clothes.::

::Sure, you try to wear them under leather.::

"Focus on the mission," the red head said, with a cold voice.

::I am. It's done. Are you done, kid?::

::Yeah.::

::We are done, and if you don't have anything else. Huntress, out..::

She heard the soft click of the communication cutting off. Oracle ahook her head, she wheeled toward the screen to her left, she needed to work on the next labor Harleen had asked of her.

----------------------------------

The brunette walked outside the bank shoving her hands in her duster. Damn, it pissed her off that Oracle was being so cold….. so annoying... so Oracle. Her moods were not exactly the best, usually, but when her mentor chose be in nasty mode, she was worst than her.

Dinah was outside, waiting for her; arms crossed over her chest.

"You two are arguing, right?" the teen asked.

"Who?" Huntress passed next to her and walked down street.

Dinah rolled her eyes following her. "Please! It's so obvious. You don't go to the Clock Tower, you just talk during sweeps. What did you do to her this time?"

"Me?" The dark crime fighter looked at her indignantly. "Why does it always have to be me? She is irritable, it's not my fault."

"Well, you always are the one that always pisses her off."

"Fine, great."

"Is she still mad at you for the other day? When she found you drugged at the Museum when you disobeyed her orders??"

"Yeah, for that and any other thing."

"True, she has been very sensitive lately."

"Sensitive? Man, you can't say anything without pissing her off."

"Well, I think it's fair that you should have patience with her for a few weeks more." The teen smiled. "She had a lot of patience with you for years."

A dark brown lifted. Why the damn teen was so wise sometimes? She glared at her.

"It's true!" Dinah said. "You were a pain in the mfff!"

Huntress put her hand over her mouth.

"Just shut up, all right?" the brunette said.

Dinah frowned.

"I have enough of one Oracle in my life… ewww!!!" Huntress exclaimed, moving her hand back. "Don't lick my hand!"

"Don't put it over my mouth!"

"I'll kick your ass if you do it again." The young woman rubbed her hand on her pants, cleaning it.

"I'm a minor, the law protects me," the teen answered smiling, "and I doubt it, I'm better than you."

"Don't start." Huntress lifted her finger toward her.

"I am, I kicked your ass, remember?" the blonde grinned "That time you were trapped by that nut that made women fight?"

"You didn't kick my ass, I was drugged and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that…" Amused, the teen walked down the alley.

"I was!"

----------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Huntress avoided going to Clock Tower the next day, she wasn't in mood for another fight with Barbara and besides… she always lost any argument with her. With her back resting on the back of Reese's car and her arms crossed, she waited patiently until he finished his investigation a few meters away with his police partners.

Things were not going well between her and Barbara lately. It was not the first time this happened and it was always unpleasant. Arguing with her was annoying and the feeling afterwards was worse, it was like a hangover and she had a bad taste in her mouth.

And the worst of the worst was apologizing, she hated it and more so when she knew she was right… or she thought she was right… Barbara was stubborn in her own way, but, the fact that she always was in control, being nice to her, it always made her feel guilty for her explosive reactions.

Crap.

And she hated feeling guilty too.

Something distracted her. Reese was walking toward her. Her eyes traveled up and down the body of the man, seizing him up.

Tall, big shoulders, powerful arms, wonderful smile, bright eyes.

Wow, he really was handsome.

Aware of her scrutiny, he smiled and put his hands around her waist, kissing her softly on her lips.

"Do you see something interesting?" he asked.

"Yeah." She grinned. "You."

"We are working."

"Bad luck.. later?"

"Sure." He kissed her softly again.

"Well..." the brunette winked and looked over his shoulder, "Back to work, something interesting here?"

"A murderer, a man, seems be a drug problem." Reese said looking back

"Drugs again, bad."

"Yeah," the detective scratched the back of his head "Have you found any clues about the robberies?"

"No, the person that is behind this is pissing me off. We don't have any clues."

"And Oracle? I thought she.."

"She is not herself lately, she is… sad…" the brunette bit her lips, "she misses Wade."

"Uh… I'm sorry."

"Reese, come here!" a police man called him.

"A second." He took her hands between his and kissed her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Huntress."

"Don't worry, it's just a bad time." She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss. "See you later?"

"Sure. Maybe dinner tomorrow?"

"Perfect." She smiled and stepped back.

She gracefully began to jump from building to building, it was good. It would help her burn off some energy… and anger. She moved toward her place, and maybe it would be much better to walk a bit, she wasn't sleepy and she didn't need to arrive so soon; so she would take a walk around. She landed softly in an alley and walked toward the street.

"I have been waiting for you," a male voice said in the darkness.

Huntress turned, eyes feral.

The strange young man that had surprised her a few weeks ago was there again. She took a step toward him and he moved back, waving his hands.

"Wait, wait, I'm a friend…"

"I don't have friends," she growled, grabbing him by his throat.

"My friend sent me…" he gasped.

"How did you find me?" she lifted him a few inches off the ground.

"She told me you are always around this place…"

"Who is she?" She pushed him against the wall.

"She told…" the man swallowed scared, "…me she couldn't tell you… until you trust her…" He hated these missions, the woman was dangerous, but it was better than being killed by his boss.

"I don't trust anyone, and I'm tired of you." Huntress prepared her fist to punch him in his face.

"Wait!!" the man pleaded, "there is another robbery… Christine Gallery…"

"I don't believe you."

"I told you the truth the other day!"

"It was a trap, some asshole hit me with a drug."

"It was not my boss! I swear it! I swear it!"

"I don't believe you!" Huntress responded, raising her fist.

"She knows who the person is that you are looking for!" the man yelled, covering his face with his hands.

Well, it had worked. Her curiosity was too much.

"What?" she asked.

The man was relieved. That woman was crazy and she could easily rip his head off.

"The mystery woman that has been committing the robberies," he said.

"Who is it?"

"She wants to tell you personally, and to prove she is telling the truth, she is going to steal some software called "The Cattle of Geryon"… the woman is now at the Costner Software Company… stealing it. It will prove to you that my boss is telling the truth and that you can trust her…"

"Trust her for what?"

"To talk with her, she wants to talk to you, she says she has secrets you want to know."

Now, that was weird, what was the little man talking about?

"What secrets?"

"I'll tell you. But first go to the Software Company. Time is running out."

"You could be lying."

"I promise no… please… please…" he closed his eyes, trembling.

Someone that was so scared couldn't be lying, who ever his boss was knew she was terribly curious. Could be worth a try...

"Listen to me," she said, releasing him, "If you are lying to me… pray, pray that I don't find you or I'll kill you myself."

"Yes, yes… she told me you must keep this a secret, not say anything to Oracle."

The young woman frowned. Well, she didn't this. She took him again by his throat with both hands and pushed him hard against the wall.

"How do you know about Oracle?" she clenched her teeth.

"I don't know who he is!" He closed his eyes.

"You said Oracle."

"It's the message from my boss… I don't know who she's talking about. She said not a word to Oracle or her life would be in danger. This must stay between you and my boss."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No… no… she told me that, you would put the Oracle's life in danger if he knows about this! She said she'd explain to you personally."

"Listen to me, give this message to your boss: next time I want to see her, no more messages or I'll kick your ass from here to the bay and hang your body on a light post. I'm not going to listen to any more messages, Do you hear me?"

He nodded with his eyes still closed.

She pushed him against some trash cans and climbed the big building next to her.

He sighed with relief watching her disappear in the night. He ran scared before she changed her mind and tried to look for him.

Huntress started to jump from building to building, the gallery wasn't too far. She easily leapt from rooftop to rooftop toward it. What was all this about? She didn't like the idea that the person sending her the messages knew about Oracle. What else did that person know? How did she know where to send the messenger to find her?

This definitely smelled fishy.

She arrived at the Software Company in few minutes. Her eye caught something.

An upper window on the building looked different. She narrowed her pupils.

It was a hole, the window had perfect round hole in the middle.

She jumped toward it and landed on the cornice. Kneeling to the side, she looked carefully inside, there was a rope on the floor. The thief was still inside.

In some way, she had hacked the complicated alarms. She walked downstairs, the most valuable objects must be in a vault, so she needed to look for a vault. And the vault could be only in two places, in the boss' office or in the basement of the building.

To her, using a vault was big mistake, thieves always attacked vaults, it was better to hide things under a mattress. It was such an old trick, that now thieves never looked under a mattress anymore.

She went first to the main office. Her instinct was good. The door was opened. She looked inside.

Bingo. The vault was open, the thief was there, again the guy had told her the truth.

Her thief had her back to her. She put a small CD inside her waist bag.

Well, she would have fun again. Revenge time.

"Small world," she said.

The dark figure below her kept still, unmoving. It seemed as if she never expected see her again.

"Did I interrupt something important?"

The thief suddenly turned and tried to hit her with a long object in her hand.

"Do you want play rude?" Huntress asked. "Excellent."

The young woman charged against her and the mystery woman blocked the impact easily. She felt a fist on her face and immediately a kick to her ribs.

Crap!

They exchanged blows; she easily blocked any of her movements. It seemed as if she knew how she fought. It was like her opponent was reading her mind.

Maybe she was some meta like Dinah?

Whatever, she was now really pissed.

She turned to kick her enemy, her blow was stopped by strong hands that twisted her leg and pushed her against some shelves that had experimental computer desktops and boxes. It broke under her weight. A heavy box fell on her head, stunning her and giving the other woman enough time to get out and close the door of the Vault behind her.

Damn.

She tried to stand up, but stumbled and, before she could reach the heavy door, it was closed.

Double damn.

Annoyed, she stood up and hit the door with all her strength. She knew she could never break it, but she was angry with herself, the stupid woman had make fun of her again and now she was trapped like a damn rat.

That woman had easily defeated her again and it pissed her off.

Pacing around the place, she growled.

Her mind twirled remembering names, places, trying to find a clue, something that could give her a hint about who she could be.

She needed to think of a pretty good excuse when the employees of the company returned in the morning and found her inside and discovered that their software had been stolen. The other option was calling Barbara and asking for her help. She was going to be really angry.

Looking around perfectly in the darkness with her cat eyes, she looked for a way to escape. No big air conditioner ducts, iron walls. Excellent.

She was seriously fucked.

Suddenly, she heard a click, the vault door opened slowly.

Now what?

She stood up and moved outside the place before the door could close again. The burglar had surely gone, she had enough time to escape. Who had opened the vault?

That was weird.

The alarms suddenly turned on and the lights too. Time to go away.

----------------------------------

Barbara stopped typing at the keyboard and moved back in her chair. She removed her eyeglasses and looked up to the living area, where the brunette was sprawled on the couch watching TV.

Usually Helena would disappear two or three days after an argument and when her mood had calmed down, she'd return in good mood as if nothing had happened. It was her usual 'modus operandi', but that night had been different. Helena was especially quiet, she hadn't mentioned anything about the encounter last night … with "her" in the Computer company.

Maybe she was still upset about the argument from the other day. They needed to talk, she pressed a button on the arm of the chair and it wheeled back.

The dark crime fighter was staring at the big screen, distractedly changing the channels. Nothing caught her attention, well, it was hard with her mind focused on the words of the young man that had intercepted her in the alley the last night.

He had said 'she' and that 'she' wanted to earn her trust, to meet her personally and tell her important secrets. What secrets?

Who would know secrets about her?... Or it was about her mother?... Or her father?

Who was behind all this?

And, most importantly, he had said that Oracle's life was in danger if she knew about him or if she said something. Why?

Someone knew about Oracle too, but the problem was that she didn't know how much 'she' knew about them.

Barbara's life could be in danger. It was not good.

She brushed her hair back and exhaled.

She needed to try to find that man again.

And this time she would beat him to a pulp to force him to confess who was behind all this.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

Helena was so distracted by her thoughts, that she hadn't heard Barbara wheel inside the room. She had stopped next to her and put a warm cup of cocoa over the table with cookies.

"Uhmm… thanks." The girl sat up on the couch and took the mug.

"Do you want to talk? I think something is bothering you." The redhead locked her eyes on her partner.

Helena bit a piece of cookie, her eyes were glued to the cup in her hands. Knowing her protégée, Barbara knew that talking was hard for her; she needed to start.

"I was rude the other day, I'm sorry."

"It's not that." The young woman cut her off.

"No..?"

The young woman took her time. She couldn't tell her… yet.

"It's that woman I can't trap…" she said "Annoys me."

Barbara moved her head. "Did you run into her again?"

"Yes…"

"How?" the redhead asked curiously, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was just around…" Helena mumbled, "I found her."

"And?"

There was a long silence. The older woman leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to rush her.

"She knows how I fight, Barbara…" Helena finally said, "Every move. It's so weird."

"What did she steal yesterday?" Dinah said from behind her.

"Software…" The brunette said.

"What software?" the young teen walked into the living room.

"Well… I don't know."

The blonde put a newspaper on the table, one of the subtitles read "Prototype of the new software The Cattle Geryon stolen."

"What a stupid name to use for software." Helena lifted the newspaper and turned the page looking for the comics section.

"Barbara, I was doing some research," Dinah showed them some papers and kneeled in front of the table.

The redhead knew she wasn't going to like this. Her youngest protégée was terribly smart.

"I did a search of the names of the things that had been stolen over the last few days," Dinah explained "I found something…. Some of the objects are related…"

"Related?" Helena lifted her head above the newspaper.

"Put that down." Dinah took the paper and put it aside, she gave Helena one of her notes. "The first object was a ring from the Wayne Foundation, an ancient golden ring with the figure of Hercules fighting against the Nemean Lion; the second one was the Hydra vase that was in the New Gotham Museum exposition…"

Barbara felt her heart stop, Dinah had found the link.

"The third one," the blonde explained, "was a gold coin celebrating the Olympics in Greece; it has the figure of the Cerynitian, the fourth…"

"Dinah, stop..." the brunette said "I know she stole all that, what's your point?"

"They're all objects that, according to the myth, were the twelve labors of Hercules."

Barbara bit her lower lip.

"Hercules?" Helena frowned.

"The goddess Hera inflicted Hercules with a sudden fit of madness, causing him to murder his own children."

"When he returned to his senses," Barbara took the notes of her young ward and examined them, "he suffered from great sorrow and remorse. Hercules felt he needed to expiate his grave crime or sin, so he went to Delphi to consult with the Oracle. The Oracle of Delphi told him that he needed to serve his cousin, Eurystheus, king of Tiryns and Mycenae, who would devise ten labors, later twelve, as his punishment for his crime of murdering his own family."

"Oracle? Delphi?" the brunette looked at her mentor. "You took your name and the computer name from a myth?"

"Yes… was perfect." Barbara said distractedly.

"As his first Labor," she said excitedly, knowing Barbara agreed her theory was not so crazy, "Hercules was challenged to kill the Nemean lion. Second was the Hydra, King Eurystheus was so afraid of his heroic cousin, that when he saw him coming with the Nemean lion on his shoulder, he hid in a storage room. From this shelter, he issued the order for the next Labor. Hercules was to seek out and destroy the monstrous and many-headed Hydra."

"How many robberies have there been?"

"Well," the blonde checked with her pen, "The first object was a ring from the Wayne Foundation; the second one was the Hydra vase that was in the New Gotham Museum; the third one… the coin at the 'US Bureau of Engraving and Printing… Fourth, the painting with the Erymanthian boar from a private collection… the fifth, well, I guess was the horse, "Big Blue."

"Would be," Barbara rubbed her chin. "The Fifth was The Augean Stables."

"The sixth labor," Dinah continued, "took Hercules to the land of the Amazons, to retrieve the belt of their queen for Eurystheus' daughter…."

"The golden belt of Hippolyte." Helena finished the sentence, "This makes sense."

"Yes," the teen nodded showing her a history book, "with yesterday's robbery there are seven: The Cattle of Geryon. Geryon was the owner of some famous cattle that Hercules was instructed to steal,. It had three heads and/or three separate bodies from the waist down."

"So… maybe we can catch her if we can figure out what pieces would fit in the legend."

"Yes, she'd have to steal five more objects."

Well, now things were turning worse; Barbara knew she needed to find a way to keep the two girls out of this.

"I'll do it," she interrupted.

"I can do it…" Dinah looked at her.

"This is an excellent job, Dinah." she smiled gently at her, "I feel bad enough that I didn't notice the connection earlier; my pride is hurt."

The teen nodded and gave everything to her. "All right."

"Call it a night, I'll focus on this."

"Excellent." Helena stood up, it was perfect, she would try to find her mysterious friend and investigate who was behind it. "I have something to do."

"Mmmm! A date?" Dinah asked.

"Something like that."

----------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

After hours of lurking on the streets, Huntress hadn't found a clue about her mystery friend. It was useless. It would be best to let him find her again and, besides, Reese had called her. They would have a nice dinner.

At least they'd made progress in the investigation with Dinah's theory. The kid was amazing sometimes, but, of course, she would never tell her. The weird thing was that Barbara hadn't seen it before.

Wade's death was really hitting her hard; maybe she needed some rest. It was not good; mistakes in their job could be fatal. They needed to talk again.

She landed smoothly in the alley, a few blocks from the Dark Horse bar, where she would meet Reese.

"Hi Huntress," a male voice said in the darkness.

The young woman turned. So many people knowing her name and where to find her was becoming really annoying. It was not the same boy that had been talking to her, this was an unknown man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You saw her."

"I asked, who are you?" She glared at him.

"You couldn't stop her. You are not as smart as I thought." The man lit a cigarette and walked toward her.

Taunting her was not a smart thing to do.

"Maybe I could show you how to break all your teeth with one punch."

He laughed. "Nah, keep your adrenaline, you will need it. I'm a friend, Huntress, a friend that wants to help."

"Maybe you didn't see the part of the movie where I said: 'I don't have friends'."

"I can understand why," he stood up in front of her, "usually they betray you… like the one that is betraying you right now. You must be careful."

She grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt. Her face was millimeters from him.

"I'm tired of games. Talk!

He laughed again. "Easy, why are you so rough with someone that is trying to help you?"

"I don't trust people like you."

"All right," he pushed her hands back, "Check the guestbook at Arkham, over the last three weeks."

"What?"

"I can't give you all the info." He extended a card to her. "When you know who is betraying you, look for me. I'll take you to her."

"To the woman that has been sending the messages to me?" 

"Yes."

She looked at the card and hesitated. She was playing a dangerous game.

"Why would I want to meet her?" she asked.

"She can tell you secrets." He took a deep smoke of his cigarette "Tell what you want to know."

"And what do I want to know?"

"Soon," he said, smirking, "you will find out on your own."

He let the card fall to the ground. "Look for me when you find the truth."

She glanced at the card and lifted her eyes to look at him. "Why I should look for you?"

"Because when you discover who is betraying you, you will want to know who is helping you."

She growled. She definitely didn't like this.

He smiled and stepped back. "See you, Huntress. I'll be waiting."

She watched him disappear in the night. Her gaze lowered toward the card on the ground. She looked at it. It had an address, she put it in her pocket. She turned and went toward Dark Horse. Reese would be there waiting for her.

She needed to know if the man was telling the truth.

Reese was outside Dark horse resting his back on his car, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hi, I was waiting for you…"

"Hi." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I need your help."

"Oh…" he lifted his brows. "That means… work?"

She nodded with an apologetic smile.

"All right. What do you need?"

"Your influences at Arkham."

----------------------------------

The pain was awful. Worse than the previous day.

Barbara winced. She bent at her waist and put a hand on her back. It hurt like hell. Using the transponder had not been good for her spine, she knew it, but there hadn't been any other option. She took a few minutes to recover her breath.

She couldn't keep going.

In addition to the pain, she had a burn on her side. Fighting Helena had overcharged the mechanism and it had burned her skin. She had been forced to endure it until she was in a secure place, then disabled it and opened the vault to free Helena.

She needed to rest a bit. She couldn't sit up any more.

She put the system in standby and wheeled through her room, she was exhausted. Helena was turning into a real pain in the ass, she didn't know how the girl could manage to appear at the wrong moment every single time. If she hadn't locked her inside the vault, she surely would have discovered her. Helena was stronger and she could easily defeat her in a lengthy fight, and surely the transponder would explode.

She wheeled inside her room and opened her closet. She took a t-shirt and slowly removed her blouse, she examined the burn on her side. It was not deep, but annoying enough.

"What happened to you?" a voice asked.

She turned.

Helena sat on a small couch next to the window, legs crossed. She was so distracted in her thoughts, that she didn't notice her protégé was inside her room.

"What are you doing here?" the red head asked, slipping into the t-shirt.

"What happened to your back?" The dark woman stood up, walking toward her.

"Nothing, I'm okay."

The brunette stood next to her.

"Let me see." Helena asked with a soft voice.

"I said I'm okay," Barbara wheeled toward her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you using the transponder again?"

The redhead turned her chair to face the brunette. "Of course not."

She noticed Helena's clenched jaw and tensed muscles.

"Why?" the brunette asked, locking her eyes on her.

"Why…?"

"Why… are you lying to me?" Helena pronounced each word slowly.

"Lying to you? What are you…?"

Helena walked slowly around her, as a predator circling her prey..

"Hel, what's wrong? I don't understand." Barbara asked, feeling nervous under the hard scrutiny of her protégée.

The young woman leaned in front of her, putting her hands on the arms of the chair. Orange cat pupils glowed with a mix of pain and anger.

"You shot me…" Helena said, almost in a whisper, trying to control herself, "…with that damn tranquilizer-dart. You were the thief tonight at the Gallery and the one in the boat."

The redhead remained still, trying to hide her emotions unsuccessfully. The young woman felt betrayed, she had failed her.

The brunette suddenly grabbed her wrist. Barbara tried free herself, but the young woman was stronger. Helena forced her to bend forward and lifted her t-shirt with her free hand.

The mark of the burn on her back was there, round and sized perfectly with the transponder.

It was like an electric shock to her soul.

"Fuck!" Helena clenched her teeth. She released her and stepped back.

The redhead bit her lips and straightened up, slowly pulling her shirt down. Dammit, she was annoyed with herself. She known it was only a matter of time before Helena figured it out.

"You've been using it…" Helena turned her back to her, brushing her hair back, "to steal… to steal all hat stuff. I was so stupid. The fight, the only one that knows my movements, that knows how I fight, the only one that knows how defeat me, is you."

The brunette walked around the room, looking at the objects that decorated it. She let her fingers touch the surface of a small wooden table where a flower arrangement was.

"Helena, I…" the redhead said.

The brunette took the small table at her side and broke it against the wall in fury. The flowers fell to the floor, breaking the vase. Barbara blinked, surprised. The young woman waked toward her again, clenching her hands.

"Don't-lie-to-me-again." The brunette warned trying to control her fury. She pointed at her mentor. "I want the truth! Why have you been lying to Dinah and me?"

"Hel, please," Barbara tried to touch her hand, but the brunette jerked it back; she felt her heart sink "I know… you want an explanation."

"I don't want an explanation!" the young woman yelled. "I deserve an explanation!"

"Helena!" Dinah opened the door, the noise had woken her up. Her eyes stopped on the broken table. "What's going on?"

The brunette smiled and moved back. The rustle of her long leather duster filled the place. "Ask her…"

The blonde, startled, looked at Barbara, who winced, the pain in her back hit her again.

"Ask her why she has been lying us." Helena took a perfume bottle from the dresser and put a bit of perfume on her wrist. "Explain to her why you stole the ancient ring of the Bruce's Wayne foundation and the thing from the 'US Bureau of Engraving and Printing'?"

"What?" Dinah frowned, not understanding what was happening.

"Yes, Barbara, explain her," the brunette turned again and rested her hips on the dresser with her hands behind her back "Ask her why she has been visiting Harley Quinn in Arkham for the last three weeks."

Touché.

Helena smiled. Barbara, startled, looked at her. She knew she had found her deepest secret, her visits to Arkham to see Quinzel.

"Surprised?" the dark woman crossed her arms.

Barbara was speechless, she squeezed her eyes shut. Helena had caught her. A sharp pain hit her back again, a bad moment for it.

"What are you talking about, Helena?" Dinah asked her partner.

"She was the woman that escaped from me during those robberies," Helena explained walking toward her again, "and she was the one that shot me with the tranquilizer dart a few nights ago."

Dinah was stunned.

Barbara took a deep breath. She lifted her eyes and found moist feral eyes. Helena's lips were trembling and her fists were in angry balls. The older woman felt her heart break at her friend's pain

"Tell her, Barbara," the young crime growled, feeling betrayed. "Tell her I'm lying."

"No, you are not lying. It's the truth."

"What?" Dinah stared at her mentor "Why? What is going on, Barbara?"

"How did you know?" the redhead asked.

"It seems my mysterious friend is not a liar."

"He is one of Quinzel's men! Did you keep watching him? Why didn't you tell me?"

With all her fury the brunette threw a chair against the wall.

"What's your problem?" she growled "He didn't lie! He told me a friend was betraying me, but I never expected it was you!"

Helena hit the wall, her fist going all the way through to the hard concrete beam, cracking it.

"No, Helena!" Barbara shouted.

Dinah held Helena and pushed her back, "Stop! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

"I trusted you with my life, Barbara! I've given you everything!" Helena cried, tears running down her cheeks. "Why?"

"I had no choice!" the redhead shouted.

"Don't fuck with me!"

"She kidnapped my father!"

The two younger women, silenced, stared at her.

"What?" Helena asked.

"That night, at the restaurant… when you found me." Barbara moved a hand through her hair. "They didn't want the Hummer, Harleen sent her men and kidnapped my father. When you arrived the'd already left. She said she'd kill him if I told you. I needed to hide it from you to prevent her from killing him."

Helena paced furiously around the room, trying to calm herself, trying to understand. Dinah sat on the bed, speechless.

"I have to do twelve labors for her, as Hercules did." Barbara continued, feeling tears welling in her eyes. "Dinah discovered the clue I had been hiding. She wants objects that are related with the legend. Why? I don't know and I don't care it. If I don't do it, she will kill him."

"Have you tried to find him?" The teen kneeled at her side and took her hand.

The older woman nodded. "But Harleen has planned it all perfectly. I can't find him."

"Where is the bitch?" Helena growled annoyed.

"Arkham…"

"I'll rip her head off…" the young woman stormed toward the door. ""She will tell me where he is."

"NO!" Barbara lifted her hand to stop her, "Somehow, she has a contact inside Arkham, she will know and will order him killed. Please don't go."

The brunette stopped in her tracks. She couldn't risk the life of Barbara's father. She paced nervously. She felt a lot of emotions wanting to explode and wasn't finding a way burn it off. Betrayal, sadness, anger, hurt.

"Why you didn't tell us, Barbara?" Dinah asked, pressing her fingers between hers.

"I'm sorry, I thought first of him… and I didn't want to involve you two in this or hurt you. I'm sorry. This is something I must solve by myself." She looked at her impetuous partner, who seemed to be having trouble trying to control her anger "I'm sorry, Helena… I didn't want to hurt you," she said softly "I wasn't betraying you. I was not helping Harleen, I was trying to save my father's life."

The brunette turned toward her and she felt the weight of her cold gaze.

"But you have to trust us. And you didn't."

"I trust you…"

"Stop lying!" the brunette shouted, she was deeply hurt, "That is not true! The problem here is that you don't understand that you can trust in us, you lied, you shot me!"

"It was a trap! Harleen wanted to kill you!" the redhead said angrily. "I had to stop you! She threatened me, if I failed one of her missions she would kill my father! I needed to stop you and prevent her from killing you at the same time! What did you expect me to do?"

"Trust me." Helena's answer was sharp.

Barbara knew she was right. She sighed. She rested her right elbow on the arm of her chair and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry."

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Barbara," Dinah said. "It's okay."

"Thanks, Dinah."

"We will rescue him, Barbara." The teen said, "We will do it." She looked at the brunette. "Helena, we must be together in this. We are a team."

"A team?" Helena felt her rage surface. "Tell that to her." She walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air." She closed the door behind her.

"Helena!" Dinah shouted.

"It's okay Dinah, she's right," Barbara said. "It was my mistake. I should have trusted you two before."

"She needs to understand."

"Don't worry, Dinah, she will." The redhead winced. The pain in her back was worse, her face couldn't hide it, she bent forward down.

"Barbara, are you okay?"

"I need to move to my bed… my back is killing me."

"Have you been using the transponder?" the teen asked, helping her to sit on her bed. The pain must be intense, Barbara never let her help her.

The older woman nodded, lying on her bed.

"I'll be okay."

"Is it that bad?"

The older woman nodded, grimacing in pain.

"I'll get you something." Dinah went toward the lab.

"There Novocain in the cabinet."

"All right."

----------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Helena stood on the edge of the old building; she looked at the car lights below her. She was not good handling her feelings, and when they were so intense, she felt terribly confuse.

Barbara hadn't trusted her. After all these years. She was deeply hurt.

Harleen had kidnapped Barbara's father, and she was blackmailing her, she felt rage… hate.

And she was jailed in Arkham. Nothing stopped her, it seemed as if she and Barbara were an obsession in Harleen's twisted mind. She had planned everything, she was enjoying making Barbara suffer, and forcing her to break all the rules she'd always defended, she had forced her to lie… She knew Barbara would do anything to save her father's life.

She also knew that Barbara was aware that Quinzel would kill her father anyway, and she was just trying to buy time to try to find him.

But that was not enough for Quinzel.

She had sent that man to her. She knew her pretty well too, she knew she trusted Barbara and knowing that Barbara would hide something like this from her would fuel anger toward her make her feel betrayed.

Harleen knew her well, she knew her reactions. It made her angry with herself at being so open with the blonde woman and revealing many of her most inner thoughts, feelings and secrets.

She never closed her eyes in front any one--- blind, she was vulnerable; and in her work, vulnerability meant death. And she had trusted Harleen so much, so much that she had assented to closing her eyes in front of her.

Helene wrenched her eyes shut, feeling an incredible fury running through her veins. Fists in balls, her hands trembled. She hated that woman so much, with all her heart and soul.

She put her hands inside her pockets and she felt something. She took out a small piece of paper. The paper had an address, the address that the man had given her.

She looked at it. Without thinking about it, she ran toward, it jumping between the rooftops.

She landed in the garden of the big house. It was an elegant mansion outside New Gotham. She noticed the front door was opened and the lights on. She didn't expect a welcome reception at two o'clock in the morning. This would not be good.

But she needed to know what that guy was looking for. He had told her 'she' wanted talk with her. The 'she' must be Quinzel.

And this was part of her plan against Barbara.

She walked inside. The place seemed deserted. The house was elegant, surrounded by expensive paintings. She could recognize a copy immediately, and these were originals. Her eyes examined the big lobby, many details were characteristic of Quinzel. She was definitely behind the messages she had been receiving.

Her steps took her toward the living room. A man was seated there, on the couch, in front of the chimney with a wine glass in his hand.

"Welcome, Huntress," he said. "I see you kept my card and came to visit me."

She took a step toward him, but the sound of a gun clicking behind her made her stop. She turned. The first young man that had intercepted her appeared at the door with a gun pointing at her. She moved her head and looked at the man sitting on the couch.

"Easy, lady," the man said.

"All right," Huntress said. "I have your card, I'm here. Where is she?"

"You are pretty impatient."

"She is pretty rude," the young man said, walking inside. "Maybe we should teach her manners."

The young woman turned and, with a fast kick, she hit the young man holding the gun, which crashed against the wall. She hit him harder and threw him across the room, far from the gun.

"Did you know guns are dangerous?"

"She broke my nose!" the young man said, grabbing it with his hands.

"You deserve it, you are very stupid," the man on the couch said.

The young man tried to take the gun and she kicked him again, sending him flying back against the wall.

"I said that is dangerous. Stay quiet!" She pointed at him with her index finger.

"You are pretty rude." The man grinned, sipping a bit of liquor his glass. "Get out of here," he ordered the young man, who, stumbling, left the room.

"And your name is?" Huntress asked him, picking up the gun and emptying it of its ammunition.

"John, just John."

"All right, John. I'm here."

"Sit down, please."

She didn't like it, but she needed to know what he was looking for.

"Want to drink something?" he stood up and went toward the bar. "Whiskey."

"On the rocks."

"Strong. Good option. Appropriate for the moment." He took a glass and a bottle.

"I was waiting for you. You arrived at the exact time we predicted."

"Do you know that sometimes, sticking your nose in other people's business can be dangerous??"

"In this job, mistakes are deadly," he said, giving her the glass and sitting in front of her.

"And lurking in other people's lives too." Huntress lifted her brow.

"Maybe… Who knows?" he crossed his leg. "Now tell me… Did you check the Arkham vistor log?"

She played with the glass between her fingers, fixing her eyes on him. He was walking a dangerous road. "Yeah…"

"I see you found your friend betrayed you." The man smiled.

"No one betrayed me."

"Are you sure?"

"You said she wanted to talk to me, where is Quinzel?" she finished her glass in one shot.

He laughed loudly, "Why do you think it is her?"

"Where is she?" Huntress asked with cold voice.

He lifted a remote control and turned on a TV screen behind her back. The image of Quinzel appeared on it. She narrowed her eyes.

::Hello, Huntress, long time.::

"Not long enough." Huntress wondered if, in some other life, she and Barbara had been murderers or criminals. They must be paying for some sin with this woman on her ass all the time.

::Helena, I just woke up to welcome you. You must be nice. My men were waiting for you all night. You are late.::

It seemed the image came from a small camera. The place were the nutty woman was, was dark.

"Well, now I'm here." She extended her arms and stood up. "Where is Barbara's father?"

::What? Do you know about that?:: The blonde feigned annoyance and tapped her check with her finger. ::Barbara doesn't know how to keep a secret.::

"She knows how. You don't."

::Helena!:: Quinzel put her hand over her chest ::I was helping you.::

"You are blackmailing Barbara. You kidnapped her father. Where is he?"

::Safe.::

"With you?" Huntress laughed. "Please."

::Seems as if you don't trust me.::

"Bingo!" she winked "You got it."

::I'm hurt.:: the blonde sighed dramatically.

"Let him go, I'm here."

::I never talked about an exchange.::

"I'm proposing it now."

::You are not in position to offer anything.::

"I thought you would love a trade." The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "The old man doesn't interest you."

::Why do you think that?::

"You decised a very elaborate plan to hurt Barbara and me. We are the ones you are looking for. I know you, Quinzel…"

The blonde woman exhaled. She looked very weird with those strange glasses that stopped her from hypnotizing any one. She turned back to the screen.

::All right. I like the idea of the exchange.:: she said to her man ::Really tempting.::

"Let him go. I'll stay."

::Don't rush me, birdie. Let's see…:: She put her finger on her chin ::I asked Barbara not to involve you or I would kill him. And you are now involved.::

"You involved me, not her, you left the messages; you sent me your men to look for me."

The blonde exhaled with a big puff. ::That's damn true. I can't blame her for it…. But…::

"Quinzel," Huntress insisted, trying to convince her, it would be much easier to try to save her own ass than Jim's and, besides, Barbara was in pain. She couldn't handle the transponder again.

::Where is the fun in it?:: Quinzel rolled her eyes and waved her hands.

"I'll do the rest of the labors and I'll stay here. Just let him go."

::The last time we worked together you were a really bad girl. You screwed up all my plans.::

"You didn't ask me to do it. I'll do it now."

Quinzel looked at her in silence. She cocked her head and smiled. This was turning most interesting.

::Give me proof of your good intentions.:: she said.

"What do you want?"

::Queen Pasiphae of Crete had been inspired by a vengeful god to fall in love with a bull,:: Quinzel explained, pacing in her cell ::with the result that the Minotaur was born -- a monster half-man and half-bull that haunted the Labyrinth of King Minos. Pasiphae's husband was understandably eager to be rid of the bull, which was also ravaging the Cretan countryside, so Hercules was assigned the task as his next Labor: The Cretan Bull.:: She stopped her pacing and looked toward Helena again ::I want the sculpture of the Bull at the Commerce Center… Tomorrow night.::

"All right."

The young man, with a napkin over his nose, gave her a picture of the statue. The young woman took it from him and studied it.

::Let's see if you are as good as your mother and, if your intentions are genuine, I'll call you and I'll let you know where we will make the exchange. I don't want you to try to play the 'hero' role:: the blonde said. :: And… John, we need to prove to Huntress how very serious we are..::

John took out his gun and pointed toward the brunette head.

"I thought Quinzel wants me to do this labor." Huntress cocked her head.

"Yes, she does." John pulled the trigger and the young man with the broken nose fell heavily to the floor with a hole in his chest at the brunette's feet. She jumped back instinctively. She never expected this.

"Shit" The brunette looked at John, surprised. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

::Do you get the message, Huntress?:: Quinzel said on the screen.

The brunette turned, glaring at her. The bitch was crazy.

"I guess you were the kid that enjoyed torturing animals in biology class at school." The dark woman growled.

::Oh no, I preferred killing them. Don't worry. He wasn't useful.:: Quinzel said, waving her hand dismissively ::Very stupid. We don't need him anymore.::

"Now you can go." John waved toward the door with his gun.

Huntresss walked toward the door without say a word.

::I'll call you.:: Quinzel smirked, knowing she had her under her control and with no hypnosis. This was so much more fun that she ever imagined.

"I know."

----------------------------------

"Why, Helena?" the redhead almost shouted.

"You can't do it anymore!" Helena paced, annoyed, in front of her. "You could permanently damage your spine if you use the transponder again! And you know it!"

"You should have asked me first before going to see that man." Green eyes followed her movements.

"Why? He was looking for me, not you. I wanted to know what he and Quinzel were planning."

"I told you this is my problem."

"NO!" Helena shouted, pointing at her. "It's our problem. We are a team and I'm not going to let you deal with this alone."

"Don't you understand? Quinzel will kill him! I asked you to stay out of this! Why don't you ever list…"

"Quinzel is going to kill him, no matter what you do!!" Helena cut her off.

Barbara froze, her mouth open. Nothing came to her usually quick mind as a response. Helena's answer had left her speechless.

The dark woman turned her back to her and shook her head; her messy hair fell across her face. She didn't want to be rude, but sometimes it was so hard to talk with her mentor. She had returned to the Clock Tower after the encounter with Harleen and stayed on the couch in Barbara's room waiting for her to wake up the next morning; she needed to rest before dealing with this. As soon as the redhead was awake, she looked for her chair, going toward the Delphi and working again. She was still in pain, but it didn't stop her from working on trying to find her father.

She didn't care that she was killing herself trying to save him. She hated it, she hated knowing that the desperation that Barbara refused to show was killing her inside. She wanted her to stop for a moment and tell her what had happened last night.

The reaction of her mentor was as she had expected, she couldn't hide her desperation anymore. She was so afraid to lose him.

Blue eyes turned and faced her, she tried to soften her voice.

"I'm sorry, Barbara, but you know it is true."

The redhead nodded and lowered her head.

The young woman kneeled by her side and took her hand, "She just wants to hurt you. She hates us so much. She sent me the messages because she wanted me to stop you, so you would fail and she would have an excuse to kill him. She wanted me to know she kidnapped him so she could say you told me and have an excuse to kill him… I just bought more time for you. You can find him."

Barbara covered her eyes with her left hand. All this was so hard, but Helena was right, she'd known since the beginning that this was a game, where Harleen would have fun knowing she had her on the edge.

"She knew how much it would hurt me that you lied to us… and that I would feel really angry and leave. But I'm not going to do it because that is what she wants. She is not going to break our friendship." She took her hand between hers.

The redhead bent over and wrapped her arms around Helena, sobbing. Her protégé hugged her back.

"We'll bring him back," the young woman said "I promise it."

"I'm sorry, Hel…"

"It's fine… Don't worry."

They kept in silence long minutes. Barbara needed to cry, she hadn't had relief since this nightmare had begun weeks before. Helena bit her lips, she needed tell to her everything, she couldn't hide the deal she had made with Quinzel.

"I asked her about a trade…" she whispered.

The older woman moved back, wiping her tears with her fingers. She didn't like that word.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked her to free him, me for him."

"Are you crazy? She will kill you."

"She will kill your father anyway, but I have a better chance of surviving than him. You know it."

"I can't let you do that. Why would you tell her that?"

"Cuz' I'm not asking you." Helena locked her eyes on her "I'm telling you what deal I made."

"Helena…"

"You know I have a better chance."

Barbara rested her back on her chair, she was right.

"All I need do is go pick up that statue," the brunette continued. "They said they would call me tonight. I need your help now to steal that thing. We have until midnight."

"All right." The redhead nodded.

"Come on, Barbara, we'll bring him back." She pressed her fingers. "Everything will be okay."

She knew she couldn't lose valuable time in a useless argument. Harleen was looking for the tiniest excuse to kill her father; she just wanted to hurt her. Helena was right, they had a better chance with her, she was young, strong… and meta. Now they needed to focus on the next labor.

"Let's get to work," she said turning her wheelchair toward the door.

----------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think this will work?" Dinah asked, curled up underneath the passenger seat of the Hummer.

"I hope so," the brunette said.

"That woman is really crazy."

"Tell me about it."

::I don't think she will want to do the exchange there.:: Oracle said over the mic. ::Or in any other place.::

"Agreed, she is definitely crazy and will want play a little more." Huntress had her eyes fixed in the mirror of her driver's side.

::If things go bad, don't do anything, Huntress, we still have time to try something else.::

"Got it."

Lights appeared at the end of the street.

"Someone is coming," she said.

A van and a motorcycle parked in the dark street behind her. Huntress had been waiting inside the car for over an hour, after stealing the statue. Quinzel's henchmen had called her, giving her instructions to met them on a long deserted street.

"Party time." The brunette opened the door of the Hummer.

::All right.:: Oracle said through her mic. ::Careful.::

The young woman stepped out of the vehicle. Three men moved out of the red van. John removed the helmet from his head and put it on his bike. He walked toward her.

"Hi, Huntress, nice to see you," he greeted, standing in front of her.

"Shame I can't say the same." She smiled at him.

"You're always so sarcastic." He laughed and took a cigarette, "I love your sincerity."

"And I have a lot more abilities." She winked. "I kick ass pretty well. I can show you, if you want."

"Not necessary, I trust you." John smiled, lighting his cigarette.

"Nice toy," she said, recognizing the bike. "A Honda Interceptor ABS."

"Oh, you know about this 'toy'?"

"A little--- Interceptor ABS boasts the most advanced technologies of its time, like an aluminum chassis and a fuel-injected V4."

"Excellent, you know it pretty well."

"Nice and expensive toy."

"Yes, I love it, it's terrific." He looked around "Now… Where is my gift?"

"Here." Helena opened the rear door of the hummer.

An object was covered by a blanket, she removed it, the small bronze piece that she had stolen was underneath.

"Oh, marvelous," John said touching it, "a unique piece."

He turned the small piece and examined it carefully with a flashlight.

"Yes, it's the original," he said after long seconds of inspection. "You are petty good."

"I'm very good."

He waved his hand and the two thugs that were with him, moved the statue to the van.

"Good job, Huntress."

"All right," she said "Now can we make the exchange? Where's Jim?"

"You would be an excellent criminal, do you know that?" John exhaled smoke in her face.

Big mistake.

She took his cigarette and threw it to the floor stepping on it.

"That will kill you before I will and I don't want that," she said in a calm voice.

"I'm the boss here."

"Quinzel is the boss, you are a mere peon."

"Easy girl…" he said, annoyed, the comment pissed him off. "Quinzel will…."

"Quinzel wouldn't care if I ripped your head off, if I give her what she wants," the brunette interrupted.

Her eyes turned to cat pupils. He swallowed, she was really scary… and she was right.

"Okay, okay, don't worry," he mumbled.

"Where is Jim?" she asked him again.

He arranged his tie and brushed his coat off with his hands. "He will call your friend as always."

"We agreed to an exchange."

"Quinzel says she likes your work. She would like you to do another labor before the exchange."

"That was not the deal."

"You know her… she is unpredictable." He grinned.

She pressed her tongue against her cheek and glared ar him in silence a few seconds. How would his suit look without his head?

Definitely much better.

"All right, what does she want now?" she finally asked, knowing she couldn't piss off the mad woman. There would be time later for her little revenge against that asshole.

"The Mares of Diomedes." He explained, "Hercules was instructed to bring Eurystheus the mares of Diomedes. These horses dined on the flesh of travelers who made the mistake of accepting Diomedes' hospitality. Hercules soon rounded them up and herded them down to sea, where he embarked them for Tiryns. Once he had shown them to Eurystheus, he released them. They were eventually eaten by wild animals on Mount Olympus."

"Nice tale," Huntress said impatiently, "now, what does she want?"

"New Gotham aquarium." John closed his coat. "There is a piece of art."

"Quinzel is so interested in art lately, I see."

"Yes. She wants the main lamp in the lobby."

"A lamp?" Huntress blinked. "Why does she want a lamp?"

"You have two days." He walked to his bike.

The young woman stepped back and moved inside the Hummer. Closing the door behind her she took the wheel between her hands.

"We were right, no exchange." She said, "Now we need Plan 'B'."

"With Quinzel we always need up to Plan 'Z'," Dinah said.

"Be ready, kid." Huntress turned on the car and drove to the next corner.

Her eyes looked in the rear view mirror. They were not following her, she opened the driver's door.

"It's all yours, Dinah:"

"Good luck." The blonde came out of her hiding place and took the wheel.

Helena stepped out and immediately ran toward the nearest building. She leaped on the roof and ran toward the edge. She saw the van and the bike moving to the next block. She put her hand on her necklace.

"I'm following them now, Oracle."

::Got it. Dinah, come back to ClockTower::

::On my way.:: the blonde said.

The dark haired woman followed the vehicle of Harleen's henchmen through the buildings. They drove several blocks until they drove into the garage of a building near the bay. The brunette crouched and watched their movements.

They moved the statue out. A man opened a big door and they walked inside.

"They are inside an old building on Brown Street," she said to Oracle.

::I got you now.::

"He must be inside, a man with a big gun opened the main door for them."

::I hope so. Try not to let them see you.::

"Okay." She ran and jumped, landing smoothly on the old building in which the men were.

She opened the old emergency stairway door and walked into the building. The place was very humid and smelled terrible. Why did thugs like money and diamonds and all those things and yet had to choose ugly, smelly places to hide?

After a few seconds, she heard voices. She moved and gazed down a big staircase. She couldn't hear what where they saying, but one of the men looked up, to the floor she was on. She moved back so they wouldn't notice her. She saw a light under a door on the other side of the floor and a man with a big rifle sat on a chair in front of it.

The men below walked inside a room. She observed the man on the other side of the floor. He seemed tp be sleeping.

She moved carefully. When she was a few steps from the man, he awoke. She didn't give him time to react. Her fist smashed hard into his jaw, knocking him out.

She took the keys from his belt and tried to open the door.

On her third attempt, she heard the soft click of the lock.

Bingo.

The dark woman opened the door slowly. The room was elegant, with nice furniture. Ex-commissioner Gordon was lying on a bed at the far side of the room with his eyes blindfolded and his hands chained behind his back.

"Jim," she said, dragging the unconscious man inside the room.

"Who's there?" he asked, raising his head.

"I found him, Oracle," the brunette said into her mic, walking toward the bed.

::Is he alright?:: the redhead asked.

"Who's there?" he asked again, trying to sit.

"Jim, it's me, Helena."

"Helena?" Surprised, he turned his head toward the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," she said, looking for the handcuffs behind his back. She easily broke the chain. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He rubbed his wrists while Huntress removed the cloth covering his eyes. He blinked a few times.

"How do you feel?" the brunette asked.

"A bit sore, but okay."

"We need get out of here. Can you walk?"

"Yes, sure…"

"He is okay, Oracle, we are moving now." She walked toward the door again and opened it again, to check to make sure the hallway was empty. "I need directions, the stairway where I came in, just goes to this floor."

::Excellent. Through the corridor… and to your left. I'm going to get you out on the other side. I don't want you to deal with Quinzel's army by yourself.::

"Where the hell did you get the plans of all the buildings of this city? Come on, Jim, we must go."

::I'm an Oracle.::

"Remind me not to ask again."

::Excellent. Be careful.::

They moved through the long corridor. Luckily, there were no men in that part of the building.

::The bottom door.:: Oracle said.

"Got it." The brunette went toward it. Jim followed her.

The door was locked. Barbara's father looked around, he couldn't see another way to go out of the place.

"We are trapped." He said.

"No, I got a key." The brunette said and kicked the door.

It opened abruptly.

"It's a master key," Helena explained.

He lifted his brow.

"Always works. Come on."

::It's an old exit stairway.::

"On my way."

"Where are we going?" Jim asked.

"Don't worry, I have my own red guide."

::I heard that… On the third floor in front of the stairway, there is a door. It will take you to the exit, to Madison Avenue.::

"Great." The brunette found the door locked and she broke the lock.

"You are amazing," Jim said.

"Remember that when you buy my next Christmas present."

They were on the street. Huntress looked around, they needed a way to escape and move quickly, they would discover them at in any moment.

"We need a vehicle."

::Dinah is on her way.::

"She is too far…" Her eyes fixed on the bike of Harleen's henchman. "I found one."

The dark woman drove at high speeds through New Gotham's streets with Gordon arm's tightly around her waist. She would arrive at the Clock Tower in less than twenty minutes.

"Hold on tight, Jim."

"You don't need to tell me."

----------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

Barbara, at the Clock Tower, sighed with relief. Helena had escaped safely with her father. But she didn't feel completely safe. After this, Quinzel would be really mad and plan something against them.

She needed to keep working to find who was helping Quinzel inside Arkham and to cut the communication system that she had inside her cell. She would call Reese. But it could wait a few minutes, she couldn't avoid a few tears of happiness and covered her eyes with her hands.

She felt arms wrapping around her neck.

"It's okay, Barbara," Dinah said.

"I know." The redhead smiled, touching her arm. "Thanks."

"I think he'll be hungry. Maybe I should prepare the guest room for him in the penthouse. What do you think?"

"No, go get Alfred, he is waiting for news about my dad. They are old friends. Pick him up at the manor."

"Great, I'll call him now." The blonde hesitated. "Barbara… Your dad doesn't know you are Oracle, right? Are you going to…?"

"He is not stupid, Dinah." Barbara smiled lightly. "After tonight and what Helena has done, I need to explain many things to him."

"All right. I'll be back in a few hours. We will pick up some Chinese food on the way back."

"Good."

------------------------------------------------

The brunette parked the bike next to the Hummer and climbed off. Barbara would be happy. She removed the helmet from her head.

"You are safe, Jim." The brunette grinned.

"Yes, I survived Quinzel and your driving," he said.

"It was not so bad." The young woman walked toward the elevator and pressed the code to open the hiding door.

"Helena?"

She turned.

She saw two bright lights. Half a second later something hit her side. She fell backwards, growling in pain as her back hit the door of the elevator roughly. She slid to the floor.

The brunette held her side. It felt warm.

It was blood.

Fuck.

She heard the click of a gun and lifted her head. "Jim?" she asked, stunned at the sight of Barbara's father pointing at her with a big pistol.

"Don't move," he said, pressing the button to open the garage door.

"Jim… It's me…" She tried to move, but she couldn't; the pain was intense and she bent over.

"I said don't move."

::Huntress?:: Oracle asked.

"Jim…" she mumbled, wincing.

::What happened to my father?::

"He shot me." The brunette swallowed and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. There was so much blood. Not good.

::What?:: Oracle couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Two trucks entered to the garage at that moment. Huntress recognized the red van of Quinzel's henchmen.

"Lock down the ClockTower, Oracle! Lock…"

Jim hit her hard over the head with the butt of his pistol. He was not nice, she fell on her side and saw stars. For a moment, she though she would lose consciousness.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

::Did you say my father shot you?::

Huntress heard someone clapping. She opened her eyes with effort, a thin thread of blood running down her forehead. A blurry, thin silhouette walked toward her.

"Excellent, Jim, excellent," the woman said.

Huntress froze recognizing the familiar red costume.

"You did a great job stopping her."

"It's… Quinzel…" Huntress mumbled, closing her yes. She felt heavy and numb.

::What?:: Oracle asked surprised.

"I'm screwed…"

"Hello, Helena," the blonde said, smirking. "I see you've met my new associate, Jim Gordon."

Crap.

She really was screwed.

"Come on, Helena, I have friends too." She put her hand on Gordon's shoulder. "I just needed to… bat my eyes a bit… I knew you would love my little surprise."

"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy," the dark woman mumbled.

"I know, you are not emotional," Quinzel sighed, kneeling at her side. "You know what? You are a really bad girl. Were you trying to double cross me?"

The young woman didn't answer, she felt her eyes closing. Quinzel grabbed her by her chin.

"Come on, Huntress, wake up. We have work to do."

"Fuck you…"

"I would love to," the blonde smiled, "but perhaps later. Now, give me the code to get to the main floor."

"No way…"

Quinzel lifted her brow.

"Does it hurt, Huntress? I can help, just give me the code."

"No, thanks… I'm ok.…" The young crime fighter closed her eyes.

The blonde stood up, "I can be very persuasive." She looked at her henchmen. "John…"

The tall man kicked the girl hard on her side. The brunette cried and curled up.

"The code, I said."

"Go to hell…" The young woman bit her lips in pain.

"Why you love to do things the hard way?" The blonde rolled her eyes. She took out a gun and pointed it at her head.

"Do you…" Huntress lifted her eyes and smirked, coughing. The damn wound hurt like hell, "think that scares me? Come on, shoot…"

"Oh no, dear, I know this doesn't scare you, but…" She turned her head toward a camera, which was recording, as indicated by the small red light. "Barbara, it's your choice now, let me upstairs or I'll blow your pet's head off. I'm going to count to three…"

"Don't open the fucking door!"

Another hard kick from a Harleen's henchmen knocked the air out of her lungs.

The elevator door opened.

"See? Bring her inside, boys."

Two of the evil woman's henchmen grabbed the brunette by her arm pits and lifted her, dragging her inside the elevator.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, the movement was not nice, not gentle and definitely wasn't helping the pain she felt in her side. The doors closed behind them.

------------------------------------------------

Barbara waited in front of the elevator. Seeing Quinzel free, without her protection glasses through the TV cameras inside her garage had left her speechless. She couldn't understand how was possible that she could escape from Arkham with no one noticing it.

But she would worry about it later, now she didn't have many options, she had let Quinzel in the Clocktower; she knew she wasn't playing; she had hypnotized her father and surprised her partner, she would kill her father and Huntress.

The light that announced the elevator was on the floor turned to a bright green.

They were there.

The doors opened, Quinzel smiled and waved her hands stepping inside the place followed by her henchmen.

"How I have missed this place! It's lovely!"

Barbara glared athe woman a few seconds, the anger running through her veins turned to cold steel when Helena was roughly dragged into the room and dropped on the floor. She grunted holding her side.

The redhead tried to wheel toward her, but a hard, familiar voice stopped her.

"Don't move."

Green eyes, confused, couldn't believe what they were seeing. The former police commissioner, her confident, her friend… her father, was pointing at her with his own gun.

"Dad?"

"Oh… Let me introduce you my new partner, Barbara." Quinzel hugged his arm and rested her head on it. "Jim Gordon. Do you know him? Maybe you are wondering how I convinced him?"

The redhead knew she must remain calm.

"Actually, I'm wondering who helped get out of Arkham," she said.

"You are not the only one who has friends, Barbara. Now, I have work to do, time to conquer the world."

The redhead's attention was caught by the sight of the brunette moving restlessly on the floor.

"Let me help her, Quinzel," Barbara demanded.

"I'm okay, Barbara," Huntress gasped.

"Quinzel?"

"No," the former girlfriend of the Joker walked through the computers touching them with her fingers, "she is dead anyway, we have work to do here."

"You can't…"

"I can." Quinzel turned to glare at her. "Remember the sixth labor? The Stymphalian birds? You should have killed her then, now I'll do it for you. Jim…"

The old man turned toward Huntress and pointed at her with a gun. The brunette looked at him then at Barbara. It seemed that it was all over.

"It's easy to let others do the dirty work, eh Quinzel?" she asked.

Barbara wheeled forward and stopped in front of him.

"No!"

"Move away!" the old man growled.

"Quinzel, if you kill her, I'll never help you," the redhead said.

"And why would I need your help?"

"Because I locked the Delphi before you arrived. You don't have access to the computers."

Quinzel's eyes opened wide. She went toward the keyboard and typed, anger began to flow in her veins. The word 'locked' appeared on the screen. She moved toward the next computer, with the same result. The blonde put her hands on the desk and lowered her head. After a few seconds, she lifted her head and walked toward them.

"Do you think you are smart?" The evil woman circled her slowly. "Do you think you can defeat me again? Must I remind you that I can control anyone easily, just with my eyes?"

"Why you don't hypnotize me then?"

"Because then it wouldn't be as much fun." Quinzel smiled, she stood up next to the brunette and kicked her hard. The young woman yelled.

Barbara jumped in her place.

"Now do you understand who is in charge here?"

Quinzel stood up in front of her and putting her hands on the arms of the wheelchair. She leaned in and Barbara kept still, she didn't know what was she planning now, but the worst thing she could do was to show fear to her. She could feel blonde's breath in her ear.

"You smell good… She smells good…" Quinzel whispered to her. "Have you smelled her?"

"Let her go…" Huntress coughed, feeling dazed.

"Smelled who?" Barbara asked.

The evil woman moved back and laughed.

"Who else? Your pet," she whispered, looking toward Helena.

"Pet?" the brunette growled.

Barbara forced her to keep down.

"Control your anger, Helena, it is not good."

"Damn crazy bitch…"

It was a smartass comment at the wrong moment. Suddenly, Quinzel was over her, she flipped her onto her stomach and twisted her arm back. She put her foot on her wound and pressed it, the pain was sharp and intense; she growled.

Barbara tried to move, but Gordon pointed at her with his gun.

"Easy…"

"Maybe we need to start from the beginning with our anger management sessions, Helena," Quinzel said, twisting her arm back a bit more. "It is not polite to be so aggressive with people."

"Quinzel, let her go!" Barbara demanded.

"Do you remember our private sessions, Helena?"

The brunette grimaced in pain. Quinzel pressed her foot harder over her wound.

"Fuck!" the brunette yelled, feeling like her skin was tearing. The damn bitch was crazy. An intense buzz filled her ears.

"Do you remember them?"

The pain was too much. Huntress gasped, feeling the darkness enveloping her.

"Quinzel, let her go!" Barbara took Quinzel's arm. Her father pointed at her with his gun.

"Don't!" Quinzel shouted, she looked at her with anger.

"Please…" the redhead swallowed. She knew Helena would prefer to die before surrendering to Quinn. "I beg you…"

The blonde smirked, this was becoming interesting. Killing them would not be nearly as much fun as keeping them alive.

"You beg me? That sounds so nice. It's okay, Jim." She released the young woman and moved back, "Huntress, keep this in mind… You are alive, now, just for her."

Barbara noticed her protégée winced and was breathing faster.

"Okay, if you want to take care of your pet, do it, but do it over there. This is not a hospital." Quinzel grinned.

"I need clean cloths and alcohol."

The thin woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever… John, give her what she asks, but chain her first! And, Jim," she stood up next to Barbara's father and rested her head on his arm, "if she tries anything kill her."

The redhead wanted to beat that woman, or yell, but she controlled herself. She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of losing control.

"There is a green box in the drawer in the lab," she pointed toward the place, "I need it and some clean cloths."

John nodded and left. She moved out of her chair and arranged her legs to sit next to the brunette.

"You are doing great if your intention is for Quinzel to kill you. That was one of the stupidest ideas you've had," she said to her, removing her sweater to put it under the brunette's head as a pillow.

"Figures…" the young woman sounded foggy.

Barbara lowered her gaze and examined Helena's side. She was soaked in her own blood. Long fingers moved quickly and lifted the young woman's shirt. She moved her protégées hand to the side. With a small cloth, she cleaned around it. She needed to stop the bleeding.

"Helena, this doesn't looks good. How do you feel?" she asked her protégé with concern.

The brunette closed her eyes and weakly mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Stay with me," she took her chin between her fingers. "Can you hear me? Helena?"

The brunette stirred, her eyes fluttered open. She grunted, feeling a sharp of pain in her side.

"Easy, Hel…"

The brunette lifted her head a bit and looked down, putting her hand over Barbara's that was putting pressure on her wound.

"It's bad?" she asked.

"The bullet is inside you, we need to extract it. You've lost a lot of blood."

Helena coughed and gasped. She rested her head on Barbara's lap and took several labored breaths.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked, concerned.

"I guess… Dinah? Where is she?"

"She is with Alfred, she left her earrings here, I couldn't send her a warning."

"Damn kid…"

"Don't blame her, you were just like her at that age, you kept your comms off or left them in your drawer."

The brunette closed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah… Do you think she will figure out what's happening?"

"I'm sure she will as soon as she is inside the garage." Long fingers gently brushed fine, dark bangs. "You left a mess."

"Lots of blood… yeah… I remember now…"

------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

"Barbara loves chinese food," Dinah said.

"I think she would prefer my culinary skills." Alfred lifted his brown.

Dinah arrived at the ClockTower after picking up Alfred at the manor and buying some Chinese food. She parked the Hummer in its normal place inside the garage. She turned the engine off and looked through the back mirror for long seconds. The old man noticed it and looked at her curiously.

"Something wrong, Miss Dinah?"

"That red truck… It shouldn't be here… and I've seen it before."

Alfred turned his head to look out the window.

"Oh my…" he gasped.

"What?" Dinah frowned, she rose from her seat a bit to look through the window on Alfred's side.

A big pool of blood was on the ground next to the bike that Helena had stolen and there was a long trail of red going toward the elevator.

"Someone is hurt, maybe it's Jim. He was shot." The young woman opened the car door and went toward the elevator.

"Wait," Alfred said, following her. "We need to analyze this first. As you said, the red truck should not be here and…"

"And?"

He lowered his head and kneeled, "There are several foot prints, they stepped in the blood… at least three or four people."

"What?" Dinah kneeled next to him and looked at the ground. He was right.

"Look… Someone was dragged inside the elevator, and these prints are from a man and this is a woman, but it's too small to be Miss Helena. I don't see any that would be hers."

Dinah looked back. "Is she hurt?"

"I don't know, could be… Somehow these men were in the garage…"

The blonde went toward the red truck and opened the door. Inside, she found a clown mask and some bullets and…

"Oh God… Alfred…"

The older butler stood up and turned to look at her.

"She's here." The teen lifted the eyeglasses that Quinzel always wore when she was at Arkham.

------------------------------------------------

Helena coughed and gasped with her head on Barbara's lap. She took several labored breaths. The redhead, concerned, cleaned the sweat over her face; she was strong and meta but she needed medical attention. And she wasn't helping much with her attitude toward Quinzel.

The brunette's eyes fluttered open.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked, touching her forehead.

"Yeah," she said, gasping

"Sure, now the truth."

"My chest hurts…"

"Could you please try to keep still and not taunt Quinzel? Hold this." She took the brunette's chained hands and put them over the cloth on her wound. "Press here."

She opened the small medical box she had at her side. She took a small bottle and a syringe.

"Great… Is that LSD?" Helena coughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you… it's morphine… it will help you to dull the pain. It will kick in a few minutes."

"Now I remember…" the young woman said, trying to distract herself from the pain, "I'm still mad at you…"

"At me?" Barbara stuck the needle in Helena's arm.

"You lied to me… You didn't tell me anything."

"Please…" Barbara sighed "You know I didn't have any other option."

"You had it… Trust us."

Barbara sighed. She was right.

"I'm sorry…"

"I didn't bother you…" Helena said. "I was trying to distract myself… cough"

"Better not to talk…" Barbara pulled the needle out of her arm

"I'm okay, cough… Did you really… help her and unlock the Delphi?"

"Yes…"

"…Do you know she will kill us anyway?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I paid our life insurance last week."

The brunette laughed and winced. "Don't make me laugh… hurts."

"I'm sorry…" she looked toward the blonde. "Quinzel will find more trouble when she tries to run her program. I installed a virus while you were coming up, it will infect her program and erase it."

"Oh man... she's gonna be really pissed…"

"Yes… I'm buying time… But you are not helping me so much."

"Well, it's not easy being in… cough… in front of her and ignoring… cough… the little voice that says 'kick her ass, kick her ass'…" She put her hand on her side and growled "Damn… I'm screwed…"

"Easy…"

"I hope you have… you have a plan… Queen of plans." She closed her eyes, she was feeling really sick and she didn't like it, it was not a good moment to be weak.

"Just a hope…"

The young woman laid back, her breath was turning most labored.

"Helena?" Barbara asked, concerned when she didn't move.

"I love your optimism." John said, smirking with his back against the wall. "I don't think she'll survive the night."

The redhead glared at him.

"Thankfully, I don't need your opinion."

"He is really optimistic." The brunette laughed lightly. "He thinks I'm not going to beat the shit out of him."

"Oh yes?" he said amused "How?"

"Well… I'll break all your teeth first with a punch... And, later, I'll break your arm, you will have a hard time smoking again…."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," the young woman nodded, closing her eyes.

"Helena, please."

"She is brave." He lit his cigarette "I'll get you a cloth."

He went toward the lab and took one, tossing it to the red head. Barbara covered the brunette's shaking body, she noticed her eyes started to flutter shut. She gently moved her.

"I need you awake," she said, "Come on."

The older woman checked for her pulse, her skin was pale, she had lost a lot of blood, she could stop the hemorrhage, but she needed a doctor.

"Hold on, Hel," Barbara squeezed her hand worried.

"My chest hurts…"

"Easy, let the morphine work, it takes a bit."

Suddenly, the lights in the Clocktower began to fail. The emergency lights turned on.

"What the f…?" Quinzel yelled.

"I don't know what is happening. The lights are gone."

"Damn! Fix this!"

Barbara's senses were on alert. She looked around, she took Helena's hand between her own.

"Okay… ready?... I'll kill Quinzel and you the others…" the brunette coughed.

Quinzel walked toward them, "What is happening?"

"I don't know, maybe a system failure," the redhead responded.

"Fix it or she is dead!" she yelled.

Jim pointed his gun toward Huntress. Barbara instinctively pulled the brunette against her.

"Quinzel, I don't know what is happening!" she said, "But there is an emergency generator in the basement, I can go…."

"Do you think I'm stupid? It would be a trap, tell me where it is and my men will gp. If it doesn't work, she dies." She pointed at Huntress with her index finger. "I'll kill her with my own hands."

"Take a number…" Helena glared at her and tried to sit up, but Barbara held her down.

The redhead turned her attention again to her protégée. Why did she always love to taunt people?

"Please stay still…" Barbara whispered to the brunette "you have lost so much blood."

She took another clean cloth and changed the one that was over the brunette's wound: worried, she looked at her watch, she had been shot almost an hour ago.

Huntress looked up, her vision was blurred; definitely things were turning worse for her; she blinked and tired to focus; with those two, Quinzel and Jim… Not a piece of cake.

"If this is a trap, Gordon, you will regret this forever." Quinzel looked at Helena, amused, "Having fun, kitten?"

"Yeah… Do you want to join me?"

"I'd love to, but not now, I'm a bit busy… But we will play later." The blonde walked toward Delphi again.

The brunette closed her eyes, maybe if she focused a few minutes she could save up enough energy to rip Quinzel's head off. Where the hell was the kid?

She felt Barbara shaking her lightly.

"Hel?"

She couldn't open her eyes. She tried, but she felt very tired. Barbara was saying something she didn't understand.

The redhead wasn't nice when she hit her cheek; she opened her eyes. She found a concerned gaze directed at her.

"Hel? Stay with me…" Barbara said.

"I'm okay…"

"No, you are not. Please, look at me." Slender fingers grabbed her chin.

Helena, with sleepy blue eyes, tried to focus on green. Man, why this was so difficult?

"That's it, stay awake," she could barely hear Barbara's voice "focus on my voice, on me."

"I'm not feeling well…." 

The lights turned on.

The redhead lifted her head and her eyes moved around.

"Geat! They did it!" Quinzel said.

The soft sound of the elevator filled the place. It opened and Alfred stepped out.

John, the only man that was on the floor with Quinzel and her father pointed at him with a gun.

"Oh my…" he mumbled, raising his hands.

Surprised, Barbara looked at him.

"Oh… the one hundred year old man." Harleen grinned "I am honored by your visit. What are you doing here?"

"I work here, madam," he answered. He turned and at the redhead on the floor and Helena on her lap staring at him. He couldn't hide his worry when he saw the brunette.

"Miss Helena," he took a step toward them but John lifted his gun.

"Don't move." 

"I just want to help her."

Quinzel stood in front of him and smirked.

"We had a good time, Alfred," she moved her finger and touched his cheek. "I would love to have those old times back… wouldn't you?"

Helena glared at them, she didn't like the bitch touching him.

"Well..." he said, "I can't remember it very well…I was hypnotized…"

"Yes, a small detail." She moved her finger toward his chest and smiled.

The brunette couldn't avoid a growl. She would try to hurt him.

Quinzel looked at her in amusement and smiled before turning to Alfred again.

"Believe me, Alfred, it was really fun."

"Indeed. However, madam, I don't have any interest in working for lunatics."

The words hit Quinzel hard. She kept silence a few seconds before continuing. "I see… You want to play nasty…. So… let's play nasty." She took John gun and hit him hard with the back of it, making him fall to the floor.

Helena sat up straight, her eyes turning feral. Barbara put her hand over her shoulder, trying to keep her in place.

"What's wrong, old man? Not making jokes now?" Quinzel lifted her hand to hit him again.

She was not going to hurt the good Alfred.

In a blink, Huntress was on top of John; Barbara tried to hold her back unsuccessfully, the brunette was faster and strong. She tried to move, but Gordon pointed at her with his gun.

The dark woman twisted and broke John teeth with a strong blow from her elbow and twisted his arm, breaking it; the man rolled, yelling.

Before Harleen could react, the brunette fell on her and both rolled on the floor.

The gun slid to the far side of the lab. Quinzel pushed back the brunette and kneeled, glaring at her. This would be a piece of cake, her reflexes were surely slow, she had lost so much blood and was hurt.

The young woman held her side, preparing to attack. This was not going to be easy.

"Well, well. It seems the kitten is annoyed." The blonde turned to look at Jim "Guys, this is just between her and me, if Barbara tries to move, shoot her."

The blonde charged against the brunette, the dark woman managed to land a punch in Quinzel's face. Quinzel turned and tried to kick the brunette, who tried to avoid it, but couldn't. She lifted her feet and pushed her back, but the movement was too painful. She felt a light cramp in her side.

The morphine helped her to not feel so much pain, but it definitely it didn't help in a rough fight.

Barbara worried, watched them. The brunette wasn't in any condition to fight.

Huntress fell backwards on the floor, it was so hard think straight. She didn't know how Quinzel had turned so fast; she couldn't land a single punch on her. The mad woman was literally sweeping the floor with her. She kicked her back and kneeled, trying to stand up.

"Huntress, look out!"

Barbara's warning was too late. The hard impact of a chair against her back made her fall downwards. Quinzel took her head between her hands and slammed her knee in her face.

A buzz echoed in her ears and white lights appeared in front of her.

Quinzel kicked her on the floor… followed by another and another.

Green eyes fixed on the old man. He stood up and waved his hand, asking her to calm down; he didn't want her father to shoot her for an abrupt movement. Quinzel's henchman aimed at her with his gun.

The brunette felt the arm of the lunatic woman around her throat and her head being pushed against one of the heavy desktops at the lab. The desk broke under her weight.

Crap. Why couldn't Oracle just buy laptops?.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sensation of the corner of the heavy monitor hitting her hurt side. She gasped in pain. She couldn't move.

"Well, Huntess," Quinzel said, circling her, "it seems we are finally having fun, no?"

She took out a small knife and showed it to the redhead.

The older woman held her breath.

"Do you remember this?" Quinzel licked the blade slowly. "It killed him so fast." She lowered her eyes toward the brunette "I guess it will be the same with her."

A loud explosion in the kitchen made everything tremble, falling down.

Dinah appeared suddenly, jumping over the two henchmen of Quinzel, who were threatening Alfred. He had distracted them enough to allow her climb through the air conditioner duct and move inside the kitchen to open the gas on the stove and make it explode.

Smoke filled the place.

Quinzel stood up, coughing; she had been pushed by the impact of the explosion toward a wall. She looked around. Dinah was beating her men and… she couldn't see Barbara or the old man. John… the stupid man was lying on the floor crying like a girl.

She needed to move quickly.

Barely conscious, the brunette felt herself being dragged across the floor.

Barbara had moved over her father, holding his wrist. They struggled; Jim freed himself from her grip and hit her with the butt of the pistol. He aimed the gun at her.

"Dad, it's me…" the redhead said, raising her hand.

Suddenly, he fell over her. The older woman covered herself.

"Miss Barbara, are you okay?" Alfred said, moving Jim Gordon to the side, he had knocked him out with a piece of wood.

"Yes, I'm okay."

"I hope he'll forgive me."

"He will…." She looked around. "Huntress? Where is Quinzel? Where is Huntress?"

------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

The brunette thought she had lost consciousness for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes again, awakened by a intense pain on her side, she grunted. She was lying on the floor. The walls around her were white and the there wasn't much space.

Where was she? She was dazed and numb. She felt exhausted, terribly exhausted.

Harleen, taking advantage of the confusion and the smoke, had dragged the brunette by her arm pits two floors below using the emergency exit. The movement was not nice, but the young woman was too weak and stunned to fight back.

She looked up. Huntress was an extra-weight in her escape and soon her old enemy would find her. Well, she wasn't exactly thinking of escaping with her.

It was time to finish this. She just needed a few seconds more. Helena tried to sit, but the blonde pushed her down. She sat over her and put her hands on Helena's over the wound.

"Feeling better, honey?"

"You don't have… any idea…" the brunette gasped. She felt the tip of a knife below her sternum between her ribs. Now what was nutty woman's thinking?

The blonde smiled and leaned over her. She inhaled deeply.

"You always smell so good," she said and moved back a few inches. Brown eyes fixed on clear blue. "Why was destiny so cruel? We could have had a great time together. You choose the wrong way."

"Yeah?... I don't think so…… the nut house is not for me…"

The brunette gasped. She felt the tip of a knife below her sternum between her ribs. Now what was the psycho thinking?

"You always are so rude with me." the blonde whispered in her ear, brushing her face against her softly. "Do you want to know how Wade died?"

Harleen whispered to her ear brushing her face against her softly. "Do you want to know how Wade died?" she repeated.

The brunette shivered. 

Harleen could feel it and smiled. She knew she'd always felt guilty about his death. This would be fun.

"I asked him to kiss me…" she licked her cheek, "he didn't think of Barbara then… he was a good kisser."

Huntress gasped feeling the tip of the knife cutting her flesh. She tried to free her hands, but Harleen restrained her easily.

"I knew why Barbara liked him. He was so sweet… cute… Maybe a bit dumb for her. But, a great kisser."

The brunette clenched her teeth. She tried to push the woman back, she was burying the knife in her side, but Quinzel increased her grip on her.

"Easy huntress… Where was I?… Oh, yes, when he was kissing me back... I put this same knife over his heart. And I pushed it inside his chest." She pushed the blade a few inches deep.

Huntress cried.

"How does it feel?" Quinzel felt warmth over her fingers "Can you feel what he felt that night, before he died?… as you will tonight?"

"Crazy bitch…" The dark woman winced.

The blade buried deeper into her flesh, Huntress' breathing increased; it was painful as hell.

"What hurts more honey? My blade or knowing that you betrayed Barbara?" she emphasized her words with pressure from her hand holding the brunette's wrist on her wound. 

"I didn't…" the thin woman growled.

"You did… Look at me, Huntress… look at my eyes."

The brunette closed her eyes and turned her head.

"I said, look at me." Quinzel twisted the blade in her side.

Wincing, the brunette opened her eyes. Quinzel took her chin and forced her to look at her.

"You betrayed her…" the blonde said with a soft voice, her eyes twirling madly. "You killed Wade…"

"I… I didn't…"

"Trust my voice, you must trust my voice. You must do every thing I say…. Let me help you remember, you told me you didn't like him." Quinzel's gaze caught the brunette under her spell. She smiled. "You wanted him dead, you told me about him. You did it, you sent him to me…"

The brunette blinked. "I did…"

"Yes, you did… You failed Barbara… You want to kill yourself… You don't deserve to live."

"No…" the brunette mumbled, "I don't…"

"You need to pay for what you did. I can feel you bleeding now, honey… your blood in my hands, dying in my arms…" Quinzel laughed "…as Wade did. He didn't feel anything… He didn't cry, it was fast. I buried my blade in his chest and cut his heart in half... Now, I'll do the same with yours."

"Move away, Quinzel!"

From nowhere, Barbara fell over Quinzel and she pulled her off of Helena, both rolling downstairs. Dinah, at the top of the stairs, looked down. She ran toward the brunette.

After she knocked down Quinzel's thugs, she went toward Barbara who, with Alfred's help, was in her wheelchair again. Noticing Quinzel had gone, she had looked for her on the balcony while Alfred locked the place. Barbara wheeled toward the lab to look for her transponder; knowing Harleen, she would use Helena as a hostage to try to escape again.

No one protested at her decision to use the 'damn thing', as Helena called it.

They couldn't lose time arguing right now. It hurt like hell, but they needed to act. Alfred located Quinzel in the stairwell in a few seconds, after searching the security cameras of the Tower.

Barbara had abruptly opened the stairway emergency door and looked down. Her eyes found the blonde hovering over the brunette.

She'd heard her last words: "I can feel you bleeding now, honey… dying in my arms… as Wade did. He didn't feel anything. He didn't cry, it was fast. I buried my blade in his chest and cut his heart in half... Now, I'll do the same with yours."

She was not going to let her steal another piece of her heart as she had done with Wade. She had practically jumped down, falling over the blonde.

She didn't give Harleen time to react, she was blind with anger. She punched her hard in her gut and kicked her, sending the blonde crashing against the wall. She put her arm over her throat.

"Your time is up psychopath," the redhead spat.

"Maybe you don't understand, Barbara." Quinzel grinned. "But you will… she is mine and you are mine… your pain is mine…"

The redhead's fist pounded into Quinzel's face. The blonde tried to hypnotize her, but Barbara put her arm around her throat and slammed her head against the wall.

Quinzel slipped to the floor and Barbara angrily kicked her harder. Quinzel crawled, trying to escape, but Barbara took out one of her batons and smashed it against her back; the blonde fell downwards.

A rain of blows from the furious redhead fell on the petite woman. She had kidnapped her father, she made him shoot Helena, all in her madness to hurt her. She and the joker seemed to be obsessed with her. They played a game trying to destroy everything she loved. She needed to end this.

She would kill her. Stop the madness forever. She looked at her hands.

She couldn't.

She had done it once and she still wanted to change that in her life. It was a nightmare. She didn't want the nightmare of knowing Quinzel's life had ended in her hands. She was not going to take that responsibility.

She took a few seconds to control her agitation. To calm herself. She took her hand to her back, the transponder was hurting her again. She bent over, grunting.

Quinzel took the opportunity to sweep her feet under the redhead's, making her fall, she took her by her blouse and hit her head against the floor. Raising her head, she saw Dinah standing up toward her.

She released the redhead and ran downstairs.

Dinah was next to Barbara in seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes…" Barbara grimaced in pain.

"We need to remove this, Barbara."

"No… we need to help Helena," she said, as her protégée helped her stand. "She was stabbing her."

They moved toward the brunette. Barbara kneeled at her side.

"Hel?" the redhead touched her face. "Can you hear me?"

With a great effort, foggy blue eyes appeared under pale lids.

"Hel? It's okay, we are safe. Hold on."

"I'm cold…" the brunette mumbled, shivering.

"It's all right," she lifted her head. Alfred was next to them. "My dad?"

"I tied him up for our own security."

"Excellent, please call Leslie, we need her now… Dinah can get her to the lab. We need to help her and break the spell on my father."

------------------------------------------------

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

Barbara buried her head in her pillow, grimacing. After difficult hours trying to save the brunette's life, she called her old friend, Dr. Leslie Tomkins because things were complicated. The movements from Quinn dragging Helena, and from Helena's attack on the woman, had moved the bullet deeper, complicating the operation.

They had trouble before Leslie arrived, Helena had tried to stop the blood transfusion in her arm; she didn't understand why, but assumed it to be delirium. She'd lost a lot of blood. After long hours, they managed to save her life.

Dinah had broken the spell on her father with the item she had built the first time Quinzel had hypnotized Helena. He just had a light scratch on his arm. Now he had taken Quinzel to Arkham.

Now all was calm and Leslie was treating the burn on her side.

"Why do you insist on using that damn thing?" the old doctor growled, applying some cream on her skin. "What were you thinking?"

"Quinzel was here. I couldn't stop to think of another idea." The red head sighed.

Leslie moved back and exhaled.

"Barbara, you know you could be completely paralyzed… Take care of yourself."

"I need to keep an eye on Helena." She turned to see her.

"I'll do it." The doctor turned to see the door opening.

Jim walked inside.

"How is she?" he asked.

"You are just in time, Commissioner, " Leslie said. "She is fine, but she needs rest, and I need a body guard to keep an eye on this big girl."

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Excellent, I'll be with the monster. And if she tried to get to her chair, kill her."

"We don't kill." Barbara smiled in amusement.

"I think this time we can make an exception." The doctor patted Barbara's back and stood up.

"Thanks, Leslie," he said. "How is Helena?"

"Things were complicated, but she is strong, she'll survive. Quinzel really did a number on her." She looked toward the bed where Barbara was lying. "Now the one that worries me, is her. Make sure she takes her pills every six hours."

"Sure."

Jim walked toward the bed and sat on a chair next to her.

"Hi Babs."

"Hi Daddy."

"How is your back?"

"A bit sore, but I'll survive."

He lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Barbara."

She smiled and reached for his hand. He took it and she squeezed his hand. He was okay, it was good, and that's the only thing that mattered.

"You are back. Don't worry, Dad, it was not your fault."

"I shot her."

"It was not you. She hypnotized you."

"But I…"

"No dad," she took his hand. "That is what she wants. To break us, hurt us… don't let her do this to you."

He lowered his head and brushed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You did bad things just for me," he said with low voice.

"I'll do anything for you."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was the best daughter ever.

"We need to talk, Dad…." she said after long seconds.

"Talk?"

She smiled nervously and crossed her arms on the pillow to rest her head on it.

"About this… The Clock Tower… Helena…. Me."

Jim lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk about this before… but I think t' time you know the truth, my truth."

"Why am I always the last one to know?" he asked softly. "As Batgirl… as…" he lifted his head and his eyes examined the whole place "… now this…"

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"But it hurts that you don't trust me."

Barbara closed her eyes for a brief second. Why had she been hearing that sentence so much lately?

"I'm sorry, Dad," she finally said, fixing her eyes on him. "I'm really sorry… I thought it was for the best. I trust you. I love you. But… well… I think I should probably start at the beginning, no?"

"Yes, that would be great… if you will also explain to me why Helena is playing 'hero' and doing all those amazing things." He shook his head. "And why all this sophisticated technology is here, in this hidden floor of the Clock Tower above your apartment… yes, we must talk, but…" he hesitated.

"But?"

"But it would be much better if I get some coffee first," he winked and touched her cheek. "I don't know about you, but I really need some right now and this seems like it will be a long explanation."

------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Leslie flipped through a magazine as she sat on the couch to keep an eye on Helena. She loved these women, but hated that they didn't take care of themselves. Both were damn stubborn. Why all the crime fighters must be like this? Maybe there was still hope for Dinah….

Superheroes could be very good helping people, but terribly bad at staying healthy. They were like big kids.

She turned the page of her magazine. Mmm, Brad Pitt was getting really old. Whatever, he was still a nice looking man.

The soft growl and movement of the brunette on the bed was an indicator she was waking.

She walked toward her and brushed her hair back.

"How do you feel, monster?" she asked softly.

"Leslie…?" the brunette half opened her eyes.

"Bingo. You got it. Are you okay?"

"Hurts so much." She winced and touched her chest, it was bandaged too.

"You had a pretty bad wound there." Leslie explained, "The mad woman tried to pierce your lungs. I'll be back, I'll get you some morphine. Okay?"

The dark head nodded.

Leslie walked outside the room toward elevator to go to the lab. It was lucky Barbara had almost everything in the small room. She opened the cabinets and looked for the item. She found the small bottles and prepared a syringe.

After a few seconds, she moved back towards the lower floor. When the elevator door opened, she heard a shout coming from Helena's bedroom. She rushed to find out what was going on.

Dinah was on the floor, it seemed she was holding Helena down, who was trying desperately to free herself from the mental grip the young woman had over her. Jim was trying to keep her under control. She had ripped the serum tube from her arm and the bandage around her waist was torn.

"Stay still! You'll hurt yourself!" Dinah held her hands.

"What the…?" she asked, stunned, looking at the scene before her eyes.

"Help us, Leslie!" Dinah shouted. "She wants to hurt herself!"

"Dinah, let me go!" The brunette arched her back and gasped.

Leslie took the syringe and moved toward the brunette.

"Hold her arm, Jim," she said. "Calm down, Helena."

"Let me go!" the dark woman yelled, trying to free herself. The bandage on her waist was stained with a light red, she had opened her wound.

Jim held her arms. Leslie buried the syringe in her arm.

"Easy, Hel, easy…" she said.

Barbara wheeled inside the room at that moment, she and her dad had been talking and they'd heard the teen's shouts. He had run to help and it had taken some time to transfer herself to the chair, her back hurt like hell. She moved next to the brunette and moved to the floor to take her cheek firmly in her left hand.

"Hel, look at me, look at me."

"Let me go!" the brunette growled, annoyed.

"Listen to me, Hel, you are safe…. at home, calm down."

After a few seconds the brunette's struggling stopped. The narcotic began to take effect.

"You don't know…" she whispered ,closing her eyes.

"Easy, calm down..:" she moved the sweaty bangs off her forehead and took her hand with the other.

"You don't know…."

"I don't know what?"

The redhead noticed her body relaxing. She mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Helena? I don't know what?" she caressed her head, trying to calm her.

"I'm tired…" she mumbled, before falling asleep again.

The redhead looked at Dinah and frowned. "What was that?"

"I don't have any idea…" Leslie brushed her hair back. "What happened?"

"I came to see her and she was standing up, ripping her bandages off." Dinah explained.

"She must still be stressed from what happened or exhausted ," Barbara said.

"This is weird." Jim said.

"Well, we need to fix this mess." Leslie moved her head, "Jim, could you help us get her up?"

"Sure."

-------------

The redhead sat in front of Delphi with her fingers crossed in front of her face. She couldn't concentrate on her search for Quinzel. The woman had disappeared off the planet. And since everything happened a few days ago, Helena had been acting weird.

She had spent all her time in her room in a big depression, she had tried to kill herself twice; she couldn't leave her alone. Leslie had tried to keep her still with drugs and pills; she didn't want to eat or talk, everytime she tried to be close, the brunette said she was tired or sometimes she pretended to be sleeping.

"Hi Red. How's my girl?"

Barbara smiled softly when she heard Leslie's voice; she turned. The older woman stepped out the elevator and walked toward her.

"Still the same." She rubbed her hands on her lap.

Leslie tilted her head. "You know we can't drug her forever, right?"

"Yes, now she's in my room with Dinah, who is trying to get her to eat something. She avoids me. She doesn't want to see me, I see it in her eyes. She is mad at me…"

"Why?"

Barbara bit her lips a second.

"Because I didn't tell her that my father had been kidnapped, that Quinzel was blackmailing me. And I... blinded her, threw her in a river, and shot her with a tranquilizer dart…

Leslie lifted an eyebrow "Well, that's enough to cause trust issues for anyone."

The redhead nodded.

------------------------------------------------

White.

The ceiling of the room was white.

How many times had she stared at it? She couldn't remember. She felt numb and dazed, they had kept her drugged the last two days. She hated being drugged. It was not easy to think clearly, maybe that's why she wasn't a big fan of narcotics.

The lamp beside the bed was on and she noticed a light under the door of the bathroom, she could hear Barbara humming, she had just gone in to take her usual shower. They were usually long.

Things seemed to be back to normal.

Except…

Wade… And the fact that she had failed Barbara.

Wade was the first man, after long years, that Barbara had really trusted, opened herself to, given her heart.

He would never come back, and it was all her fault. She had talked about him to Quinzel, she had revealed so many secrets. She couldn't forgive herself for it.

It was a heavy weight on her chest that didn't let her rest. Barbara had been always so nice to her. Opened the doors of her house and heart. Dealing with her anger, her stubbornness, and… she had failed her.

She turned her head toward the night table and moved her hand to try to open the drawer.

"What are you looking for?" a voice echoed in the room.

"Uh?" Helena blinked.

Leslie was sitting in the far corner of the room. She stood up and walked toward her.

"Something else to try to injure yourself? What's wrong with you, Hel?"

The brunette fixed her eyes on her. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You tried to hurt yourself two days ago. We've had to keep you under drugs to stop you from hurting yourself and we have to keep an eye on you all the time."

"I don't remember," Helena mumbled.

"Barbara asked me to watch you while she takes a bath." She at on the bed next to her and took her hand. "You are acting weird. What's wrong?"

"What happened?... I was at the stairway with her and…. I must have passed out, I don't remember anything."

"Quinzel did a pretty rough number on you," Leslie explained. "She tried to stab you."

"Where is she?"

"Unfortunately, she escaped. The police are after her now."

Dark lashes lowered. Crap. That was bad.

"We need to talk, Helena. What's wrong?"

"I don't remember anything, Leslie…" She put her hand on her head.

The bathroom door opened. The redhead moved outside drying her hair. Helena was awake, that was good. She smiled at her and put her towel to the side.

"Oh… you are awake," she said.

The brunette felt her heart clench seeing her. She had failed her so many times and she still was nice to her. She turned her head to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes.

Leslie and Barbara stared at each other. The old woman put her hand over Helena's.

"Helena?"

"I want to sleep," the young woman mumbled, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see Barbara, she didn't want to talk to her; she couldn't face her anymore.

Barbara wheeled toward the side of the bed, Leslie moved back.

"I'm glad you are back." Then she said, touching her arm, "You scared the hell out of us."

"I'm sorry." The brunette pulled her arm away and rolled to her other side, turning her back on the redhead.

The cyber genius was confused. "Sorry? For what? You haven't done anything."

"I wanna sleep."

Leslie lifted her eyebrows. This was new.

Leslie and Barbara looked at each other in confusion.

The redhead sighed. "Okay, sleep."

"Hi." The main door opened and Dinah's sunny face appeared. "I'm home. How is she?"

"Good…." Barbara moved her chair back, "Could you please stay here with her while Leslie and I get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------

"Something doesn't "click" for me," Leslie said to Barbara, sitting next to her "When she is angry she blames, she hits, punches, growls…. But she never tries to kill herself."

Barbara remained silent a few seconds. Leslie noticed it and new her brain was working at high speed, a speed very difficult to follow. The redhead narrowed her eyes and went toward the next monitor.

"It's time to be the bad guy as movies, Dinah would be the good one." She stood up. "I think something is wrong here."

"She was alone with Quinzel," she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Leslie followed her.

"She was alone with Quinzel in the stairwell," Barbara explained pressing some keys on her keyboard. "After the explosion, I lost track of them. Alfred found them in the stairway. Something happened then. I'm so stupid."

"I don't understand."

"Quinzel didn't have her glasses. When I saw her she was leaning over Helena. She could have hypnotized her."

Barbara put her eyeglasses and opened a file where the files of all the video records were.

------------------------------------------------

The brunette stared at the street from the balcony at Barbara's room. She still felt confused about everything that had happened; a deep feeling of emptiness and frustration filled her soul. The fact that she had failed Barbara hit her head like a hammer. Many different thoughts twirled around her mind.

Eighty floors. How many feet was that? One thing was for sure, she and her 5 lives –she surely had lost a few of the original nine in some fight- wouldn't survive a fall from that height.

She moved her left foot forward and touched the air.

She could try it now, she was alone.

She had failed her.

It would be so easy, just take a step and it would all be over.

"Helena? What are you doing?" Dinah's voice interrupted her meditation. "I leave for two seconds and you are doing weird things again."

The brunette moved her feet back.

"I'm not doing weird things." She sighed. "And I'm tired of you following me all day."

"You are still healing. How is your side?"

"Better." The brunette shrugged.

"Be careful." The blonde moved next to her and looked down. "This is really high."

"Do you think?"

Dinah sat on the cold stone looking at her friend. The wind played with her unruly hair. It was cold.

"It would be so easy to end all this."

The soft comment of the brunette made the blonde blink.

"End what?"

"Pain… betrayal… deception…"

"What are you talking about?" Dinah frowned.

"When you hurt people, it's impossible to forgive yourself."

"You haven't hurt anyone."

The dark head bowed, "I have."

"Who?" the blonde touched her hand and suddenly a lot of confused, dark thoughts invaded her mind.

The dark woman noticed it and pulled her hand back. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Dinah, startled, looked at her. "Helena? What are you….?"

"None of your business." The brunette glared at her and jumped off the ledge to walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of being locked up here."

"You can't go now."

The brunette smirked. "No? Watch me."

Dinah ran and stopped in front of her. "You are not going anywhere. Barbara will be angry." 

"I can do whatever I want, it's my life!"

"You didn't betray Barbara!" Dinah shouted, pushing her back. 

"I did! I failed her!!" The brunette fisted her hands. Her knuckles turned white.

"I'm not going to let you…" Dinah took her arm.

The brunette turned and hit her hard. The blonde flew backwards and hit the wall, slipping to the ground, unconscious.

"Sorry, Dinah," the brunette mumbled. "It's my life, not yours."

------------------------------------------------

"I must think of when she began to act like this… "

Leslie was always surprised at the mental agility of her friend. She stood up behind her, looking at the screen.

"These are the videos from that day," Barbara explained.

A black and white image appeared at the screen. The redhead pressed the forward button until the image she was looking for appeared.

"There it is…"

"Quinzel has her back to the camera," Leslie said, "and the image doesn't have sound. Hard to tell."

"Not so much…" Barbara zoomed in to Helena's face and looked at the image. "But I just want…"

Silence filled the place long seconds.

"Here," the redhead said, pointing at the screen.

"Where?"

"Quinzel took her chin and forced her to look at her…" She rewound the image.

"Yes, I see… Helena looks dazed."

Barbara moved back and wheeled toward the lab, she needed to look for the small system that would break the spell. "She ordered her to do something, I must try to break the spell."

"The 'something' must be to kill herself." Leslie followed her.

When Barbara wheeled inside her room, she felt her heart stop. Dinah was lying unconscious on the floor. She looked around.

"She is gone." She said.

Barbara stared at the night table. The necklace as there, she had removed it before lie the brunette on the bed.

"We are in trouble." She said.

"Damn..." Leslie followed her gaze and understood.

-------------


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks so much for all your posts and nice comments!!! im glad you like this fic and I accept suggestions for the next one. Thanks too to my editor, nightstalker ¡She is great! she must deal with my damn spanglish always...**

-------------------------------------

The brunette finished a shot of whisky in the middle of the closed Dark Horse Bar. She brushed her hair back and buried her face in her hands. She had failed her, she couldnt remove that thought of her mind. She had given her everything and she had failed... always...

She poured another glass and stared at the glass in silence. Things would be so diffeent if she... But "If´s didn´t exist. The past was over and she had to face the present; the problem was that she didn´t want to face it anymore.

She swallowed the liquid inside her cup in one swallow. She losed her eyes and buried again her face betwen her hands.

"Hello, Helena," a voice interrupted her.

The brunette turned her head.. Quinzel. What the hell was she doing there?

"I see you haven´t killed yourself yet." The blonde smiled calmly, walking down the stairway. She stood up, eyes feral. The criminal walked confidently in the place. She stopped a few steps far from her.

Helena wanted to put her arms around her throat and kill her. She took a step toward her.

"Stop." Quinzel said.

The brunette froze. Something stronger than her, forced her to stop. She clenched her fist. She was confused, why couldnt she just catch her?

The blonde smiled, pleased. She had been close to the ClockTower keeping an eye on a things, she knew that if she was patient, she would get her reward. When she saw Helena leave the place, she knew the moment had come, and she was going to be in the first row to watch her triumph.

"Im glad you follow my orders." Quinzel put her hand on the brunettes waist and the young woman winced. She grinned. "Still hurt?"

"Not much..."

"Oh, Huntress..." the petite woman took the young woman´s face betwen her hand and fixed her eyes on her, they twirled madly, "You are so strog, I admire you, anyone else would be still lying on a bed." Her hands moved down and touched the lapel of her coat; her fingers moved up and down the leather material softly. "Now, let´s see... you are still alive... Why haven´t you killed yourself yet, Helena? I asked you to do it. Why didn´t you follow my orders?"

"I tried but I couldn´t…"

"Why?" Harleen moved her face inches from her.

"She didn´t let me… I was… going to do it now…"

"Oh, I see…" Quinzel sighed, faking annoyance "Her again…"

"Yes..."

"I was thinking I would enjoy watching you kill yourself, but... I think we must do something else before..."

"Before?"

"Yes, before…" she caressed the brunettes cheek with her hand. "You have work to do now."

----------------------------------------

"Im sorry, Barbara." Dinah said putting an ice pack on her head, with her hip leaning on a desk.

"Dont worry," the redhead said from in front of the Delphi "I figured out what was happening too late."

"Quinzel is free and Helena is under her control trying to kill herself." Leslie scratched her head. "We need to find Helena and break the spell before it's too late."

"Dont worry, she is here," Dinah mumbled looking at the elevator.

The door had just opened and the brunette walked inside.

"Helena," Barbara said. She had a bad feeling about this, her eyes were feral, and she walked toward her without saying a word. "Dinah…." she warned the teen.

"Helena, wait." Leslie stood up but the young woman pushed her back.

The redhead took out her escrima sticks and blocked a blow. With her TK, the blonde pushed her back. Annoyed, the brunette threw a monitor that Dinah ducked. She turned again toward Barbara and crouched to avoid a blow from her sticks. She grabbed her wrist and threw her against the floor.

Leslie put her hands on Helena's arm.

"Helena, no!"

"Move back, Leslie." The young woman growled pushing her back. Dinah jumped on Helena's back, with her arms around her throat. She bent over and sent the teen flying across the room.

Barbara crawled backwards, but Helena grabbed her shirt.

"You are dead now," she growled, throwing her against the lab tables.

The redhead fell hard on the floor and winced in pain. Leslie stared at her, they couldn't stop her, she was too strong.

Helena moved toward Barbara again, but Dinah pushed her back again with her TK. The brunette, annoyed, turned to face her.

"Go away, kid, or Ill kill you..."

"Helena, you are under Quinzels spell!" the blonde shouted.

With a fast jump the brunette was over her. Dinah avoided the blow, she turned to kick Helena, but the brunette caught her feet and hit her hard on her face.

"We must go." Leslie kneeled by Barbaras side and tried to drag her away, but she was too heavy for her.

"The light that will break the spell is in my room." Barbara said, "Go for it."

"That's on the floor below. I can´t leave you here."

"Go!"

Reluctantly, the old doctor ran downstairs.

Helena punched the teen harder and she crashed into the lab equipment. Dinah rolled on the floor and saw Helena moving toward her in a threatening way.

"Im sorry, Hel," she said, punching the brunettes face.

Annoyed, the crime fighter charged against her and both rolled on the floor. Dinah hit her once more, but her partner was like a wild cat.

Leslie, meanwhile, ran to the redheads room and looked for the small item. It was on the night table. She really needed to exercise more, she felt like she was two hundred years old, instead of sixty. She picked it up.

Helena punched Dinah and sent her fliying through one of the ClockTower windows.

"No, Helena!" Barbara shouted scared, the teen couldnt survive the fall.

Breathing heavily, fists in balls, the brunette turned to look at her. "I warned her, Im sorry."

"Helena, you are under Quinzels spell... you must listen to me."

"You must die... Im sorry, Barbara."

The dark crime fighter walked toward her. Barbara knew she couldnt win this one, she crawled back, trying to get her scrima sticks, but the brunette lifted her up. She grabbed the brunettes wrist, trying to keep her balance.

"Helena, its me..."

"Im sorry... I must kill you now."

A hard kick in her gut took her out the air of her lungs. She felt her lip split when the young woman's fist slammed into her face.

She had learn to endure punches by contracting her muscles, but with Helena, it didnt help so much. Another blow from the young woman made her see stars and a buzz echoed in her ears. She slipped to the floor.

The brunette circled her. She tried to open her eyes, but a trickle of blood from her head didnt allow her to see well.

"Helena, let me help you..." she said, raising her head.

The brunette bent over and lifted her again. "You cant help me anymore."

Barbara winced and bit her lip when the next punch hit her ribs. Crap. She hit like a mule. Where the hell was Leslie?

The old doctor ran upstairs. She arrived at the main floor in time to see the brunette throwing Barbara against the Delphi monitor. Her head hit a deskstop and her wieght broke the table, she fell down, with the computers and monitors over her. She was stll.

Leslie yelled at the brunette, but she didnt hear her. Helena grabbed Barbaras still form again by her coat and lifted her. The redhead was badly hurt. She grabbed Helenas arm and tried to put the light in front of her eyes, but the brunette slapped her hand. She was damn fast. The small item hit he floor far from her.

Annoyed. Leslie took a piece of wood off the floor and hit the brunettes hurt side. The young woman cried out, holding her side and fell to her knees releasing Barbara who fell heavily to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." Leslie said, touching her back. She knew it wouldnt stop her. She kneeled at Barbaras side and touched the redhead´s neck. Stunned, she turned to look at the brunette.

"You killed her," she mumbled.

Huntress glared at her. The young woman stood up slowly, holding her side. Leslie hugged the redheads body and clapped her cheeks.

"Come on Babs, Im here, you cant go."

Helena watched her in silence.

"Barbara, please..." Leslie begged.

"What have you done?" Helena was pushed back by an invisible force. Dinah had climbed back to the lab and, with tears in her eyes, she pushed Helena back again with her TK. She ran toward the redhead and hugged her mentors inert form, crying.

Leslie moved back and turned to look at the brunette, who was standing up.

"You killed her, she was your friend..." Leslie said. "Helena please, let me help you..."

Holding her side, the dark crime fighter walked to the elevator without a word.

"Helena, please."

The teen moved back slowly and looked at Leslie, surprised.

"Leslie?" she asked… "She…"

The doctor touched her hand and squeezed it.

"I´m sorry, honey… she is gone." She turned her head toward the elevator at the moment the door closed behind Helena.

----------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Quinzel stood in at Helenas apartment. The place was small and nice, perfectly Helena. She could finally get everything she wanted. She walked around the living touching the furniture. Dust coated her finger. It seemed as if no one had cleaned the place in days.

The taste of her victory was indescribable. She had finally done it. She had defeated her enemies. Joker would be so proud of her. Years of fighting, finally finished. Now, she was free to realize all her plans. The world was hers.

She had Batmans daughter in her hands, she would force her to do anything she wanted; but she didnt want risk her good luck. With her out of the way, she had more opportunitties to keep her thriumph. She felt someone behind her, she knew who it was. She smiled and turned.

"You did it?" she asked smiling.

Th dark woman nodded.

"How did it feel?" Quinzel asked excitedly, taking the brunettes hands in her own. "Bones breaking? Flesh ripping? How was it?"

Helena blinked. "I´m not sure… I think she broke her neck..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No."

"Come on, Huntress." Quinzel laughed. "How did it feel to kill your best friend? Your mentor?"

"I just did what you said. I felt nothing..."

Quinzels hand touched her face. "Did she cry? Did she beg you? What did she look like when she discovered her best friend was going to kill her?"

"...She asked me not to do it," the young woman whispered.

"And...?"

"I did it... I did what you told me..."

Quinzel smiled. She hugged the brunette and brushed her hair.

"Helena, I missed you so much... You are great... Barbara took care of you when you were orphan," she whispered in her ear "she taught you everything you know... and you repaid her by killing her boyfriend... and now her... now you are alone. It hurts you, you failed."

The brunette felt her heart clench. She was right.

"I think it's time to finish this, Helena… It's all over. Tim to end all your suffering." She kissed her cheek and moved back "You must do it tonight."

The dark head nodded.

"What do you think about New Gotham bridge? It's high, really high. Not even you could survive a fall like that one."

"If you want..."

"All right, at midnight. Just do it, and dont ask questions."

"All right."

Quinzel picked up her long coat from the sofa and walked toward the exit. She would be there to watch her. "Dont dissapoint me. It was nice see you again. Good bye, Huntress."

"Bye."

The brunette watched the door closing and lowered her head. It was time. She stared at a bottle of scoth in her bar and she opened it.

-------

The problem with being meta was that getting drunk was a bit hard for her. Well, finally, she was drunk. Sitting on a corner at the top of New Gotham bridge, the young woman finished her last cup. It was a secure place, surely the kid would open her mouth and Barbara would try to look for her on the rooftops. She would never look for her here. Now, where had she…? She looked inside her pockets.

Yes!

She had put her last whisky bottle there. She threw her last cup to the floor and opened the bottle to take a big gulp.

Uh…

She coughed. That had been a good shot. She bent over. Damn, that wound in her side

She put her elbow over her knee and covered her face with her hand. She felt terribly bad, terribly guilty. She couldn't get rid of the idea of killing herself. It was stronger than her.

She had failed.

"Crap." She threw the bottle against the wall angrily.

Stumbling, she stood up and walked along a small ledge. She stood up at the edge. Behind her, there was just the sound of cars crossing the long bridge. The lights of the city lighted the sky.

God.

She blamed and she loved this city. It had given her so much and had stolen so much.

She had hated it and she had loved it; she had smiled and cried.

But it was enough.

She was really drunk, but she could maintain her balance walking across the thin ledge. She extended her arms, closed her eyes and felt the cold wind hitting her body. She would be free.

"Helena…" Dinah's voice was suddenly heard.

The young woman remained unmoving.

"Helena, don't do this."

"What are you doing here?" The brunette took a deep breath.

"Leslie put a transmitter on you after she hit you wih the board," Dinah explained, "We followed your signal, we are worried about you."

Helena moved her head. "Its over kid, go away."

Dinah tried to get close without disturbing the young woman, she didn't want her to jump. She glanced down, it was high. Hitting the water would be like hitting a wall.

"Let us help you, Helena." The blonde moved and took a step on the same ledge the brunette was standing on a few meters away. The space was just wide enough to stand on.

"Go away ,kid," the brunette whispered, she didn't want her close.

"Helena, come here, please," Leslie said at the edge of the bridge. "We want to help you."

Dinah noticed Helena was almost five yards away. She needed to be a bit closer to expose her to the light from the small mechanism in her hand and break Harleen's spell.

"You don't understand. I can't stand it anymore." The dark head turned and looked at Leslie.

"Quinzel hypnotized you, she ordered you to kill yourself," Dinah said.

"Don't… take another step." Helena pointed at her with her finger. "This is my life… this is my choice…"

The young woman balanced dangerously on the edge. The old doctor frowned. She had been observing her movements; she was not as graceful as always, she looked numb. Damn!… She was drunk.

Great. It was always was hard to talk to her, but when she was drunk, it was impossible.

"You are drunk… let's talk please," Leslie said and moved a leg over the rail. She looked down. Uh, oh, she didn't like high places.

"I'm sorry…" Helena shook her head and stepped back. She lost her balance for a second.

"Helena!" Dinah lifted her hand. She and Leslie froze in their places.

They breathed with relief when the young woman regained her balance.

"You are going to kill me with a heart attack!" the old doctor shouted. "I swear I'll spank you really hard after this!"

"Leslie... Dinah... please go." Helena sighed and lowered her face. She loved her, and she loved the kid, she didn't want them to witness her decision. She felt bad enough. "You don't understand..."

"I understand perfectly well, you are a stubborn mule, come here!" Leslie growled, grabbing, with both hands, the edge of the bridge. "Damn, Helena, I hate high places!"

"I failed her! I killed him!" She paused and felt tears filling her eyes. She bit her lips. "I killed her..."

"You didnt kill any one! It was Quinzel!" Dinah waved herhands.

"What the hell!" Leslie shouted. "Why must you be as stubborn as your father??? Your mother at least listened to me."

"Helena, don't jump!" Barbara's voice echoed in the place.

The three women turned toward the place from which voice was coming. The brunette, startled, looked at her. The redhead was there, walking. But... she had killed her.. What was happening?

"What are you doing here??" Leslie asked, anoyed "I told you to stay at home!"

"If you jump, I jump," Barbara said to Helena, ignoring Leslies comments; she stopped at the bridges edge.

"No, you can't." Helena mumbled, confused... what orders must she follow now? Kill Babara or kill herself?

"Try me." The redhead crossed the rail.

Leslie glared at her. She was using the transponder, but she could scold her later.

"You were dead..." the brunette said, taking a step back. She looked down. She must jump.

"No, Helena! Stop!," Barbara lifted her hand "I'm okay, I just was knocked down. Leslie told you I was dead to stop you. You are still under Quinzels spell."

The young woman looked disoriented. She didn't know what to do.

"Helena, trust me, please."

The brunette's mind was chaos, she closed her eyes a few seconds. Dinah took the opportunity to take a step closer to her, she was close.

"I must kill you," Helena said almost in a whisper

"No, you won't."

Moist blue eyes fixed on green. "Forgive me… I didn't want to kill Wade."

"You didn't! It was Quinzel!" Barbara said, standing next to Leslie.

"I failed you..."

"No, Helena, you have never failed me. I'm so proud of you."

Dinah lifted her hand and flashed the small mechanism. It hit the bunette's eyes. Helena took a step back, losing her balance. Dinah tried to grab her hand, but she couldn't, she hit her stomach against the cold metal where she was standing.

"Helena!" Barbara shouted, taking out a batarang of her belt. Helena fell downwards and she threw the item, praying she hit her target.

"Fuck!" Helena growled, feeling a rope tightening around her leg and stopping her fall abruptly.

Barbara fell over the thin rail, grabbing the cord with both hands, but the brunette's weight began to pull her down. She wrapped her legs around the rail. Leslie leaned through the rail and grabbed the waist of her friend's pants.

"Damn..." she mumbled, "now I remember why I didn't want to be a hero."

The first thing Helena felt was a terrible twist in her stomach. She had never felt so bad. Well, she had… but not in a long time.

Confused, she looked around. There was the dark sky and some bright lights of a…

Where the hell was she? The last thing ahe remembered was being pushed back by an explosion at the kitchen. It was hard to coordinate movements when she was drunk.

Drunk? Crap! What was she doing hanging upside down off New Gotham's bridge?

"Dinah!" Barbara shouted "I need you to lift her!"

The blonde looked down. It was creepy high. This was not going to be easy.

"Don't move, Helena!" the teen shouted.

"What the f...?" the brunette growled.

"Just don't move!"

"Dinah, I need you focus on her and lift her." Barbara said, trying to keep the cord in her hands "She is pulling me down, she is moving too much."

The blonde moved her head to the side to look down.

"She is puking, Barbara," she said.

"What?" green eyes narrowed.

"She is puking."

"Great…." Leslie said.

"Can you do it?" Barbara asked.

"Hold on." The blonde focused on her partner a few meters away.

The redhead felt the weight decreasing, Dinah was doing it.

"It's working."

"Move her to the bridge."

"Okay."

Slowly, she moved the brunette to a secure place. The brunette kneeled at the floor coughing. She felt terrible sick.

"You are using the transponder!!" Leslie said to Barbara as soon as she helped her to cross the rail of the bridge to a secure place. "You are all going to kill me!"

"Sorry, Alfred told me your plan when I awake. I couldn't leave you alone."

"Why do superheroes never follow medical instructions?"

"We must save the world, remember?" Barbara smiled at her and rested on the rail, she put her hand on her back and winced lightly.

"And who saves you from the world? Are you okay?"

"Yes... We must check on Hel."

"Do you still want to kill yourself?" Dinah asked, kneeling at the brunette's side.

The brunette glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" She couldn't deny what she was feeling. She put her elbows over her knees and grabbed her head "Why was I hanging off the bridge? Damn… I'm drunk… Why am I drunk?"

"Quinzel hypnotized you," the redhead explained, crouching at her side. "But everything is okay now."

Helena noticed her mentor had a big patch on her head and a terrible bruise on her face.

"Barbara... Who...?" she frowned and looked worriedly at her mentor.

"Don't worry."

"...Was me?" she looked at her friends "What am I doing here? What happened?"

"Its a long story." The older woman smiled gently. "But everything is okay now."

Suddenly, Helena felt her stomach clench and she turned to avoid emptying her stomach all over her partners. After a few seconds, when she finally felt she had left breakfast and lunch from the past week all over the ground, she sat up to recover her breath.

Barbara put a hand over her back. "Are you okay?"

"A bit nauseous." She nodded slowly.

"You drank the entire Dark horse bar," Dinah said, giving her a towel. "Quinn hypnotized you and she ordered you to kill to yourself."

"If she ordered me to kill myself, why am I drunk? I tried to kill myself by falling in a hole full of beer?"

Dinah laughed.

"We can talk later," Barbara said softly. "I'm glad you are back."

"Where is Quinzel?" the brunette asked.

"Unfortunately, she escaped." The red head sighed and grimaced holding her back. "But we will worry about her later, now the important thing is that you are fine."

"You are hurt," Helena said.

"I'm okay."

"Why do you people always say "I'm okay" when you are hurt?" Leslie shook her head.

"Let's go home," Dinah said, standing up behind Barbara "We need to remove this damn thing from your back. It's hurting you."

"Yes... good idea..." she unfastened the belt around her waist.

"You and I," Leslie pointed at the redhead, "must talk about that transponder and the not following doctor's orders."

------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever thought that Helena is stubborn not because of her father, but because of you?"

The redhead smiled, she was lying on a massage table while Leslie rubbed her back with cream.

"You really have hard work." The old doctor said, "Saving the world from nutty criminals and yourselves from yourselves."

"Come on Les, don't be so grumpy," Barbara said.

"You take me over the edge –and, I mean, literally speaking- and you say I'm grumpy?" she patted the cybergenious' back and lowered her blouse.

"Yes, you are grumpy and the best friend we can have." Barbara arranged her legs to transfer herself to her whelchair.

"Don't start, you are not going to charm me by trying to be nice."

They wheeled inside the kitchen where Dinah and Helena were at the breakfast table. Leslie stood next to the brunette who had her arms crossed over the table and her face buried in them. She put her hand on her back.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Sick..."

"I know about your hangover, I mean your side. I checked it last night and it was a bit bruised. I'm sorry about hitting you there."

"Don't worry... I owe you a spanking."

Dinah smiled lightly. Barbara parked her whelchair next to the table and Alfred poured her cup of coffee.

"That is true," Leslie said.

"But with that blow, I paid my quota for the next three years," Helena added.

"How did your dad react to all this?" the blonde asked her mentor curiously.

"Well…" the redhead rubbed her hands, "he felt… well.. as he felt as he did he discovered I was Batgirl… He didn't like it, he is a policeman, he knows what we do is dangerous." She smiled lightly. "But, at the same time, he said he was proud I could do something beyond my limitations. He was proud of our work, but is worried at the same time."

"Yeah…" Helena said, wincing grabbing her head between her hands. "It is dangerous."

The brunette wondered what exactly could be done to soothe the pounding that echoed relentlessly in her head and the Sahara that had invaded her mouth? She had emptied her stomach at least three times last night.

"Do you think we could trap Quinzel soon?" Dinah asked the cyber genius.

The redhead leaned back in her chair, "I hope so. She is dangerous. I think all of us must use contact glasses until we find her again."

"As your doctor," Leslie said taking a cookie from a tray, "order you not to wear that transponder for the next three months."

"Leslie..."

"Maybe you haven't notice," Leslie pointed "But I'm not asking you, I'm ordering you. Your back is really sore."

"You always tell us to obey her." Dinah grinned. "Now it's your turn."

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Still have the hangover?" Alfred asked the brunette, amused. "You are not making your usual jokes."

"Crap… yes…" Helena growled. "Do you know everyone has a horror story about his or her worst hangover? Most go something like this: drink absurd amounts of alcohol, remember only bits and pieces of what happened, vomit, pass out, vomit, pass out, wake up the next morning, vomit some more."

"That sounds really exciting," Barbara said.

"George Burns once said, 'It only takes one drink to get me drunk, but I can't remember if it's the 13th or 14th.´ "

"How many bottles did you drink?" Leslie smiled.

"I don't remember."

"The cells in your brain physically change in response to the alcohol's presence." Babara explained, "When the alcohol is gone, you go through withdrawal until those cells get used to being without the alcohol."

Dinah looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"According to the Encyclopedia of Medicine, the chief villains responsible for making you feel more like a coughed up hairball than human are toxic chemicals in the alcohol called "congeners" that result from the alcohol fermentation process. The rule of thumb is the darker the alcohol, the more congeners it has, which may help explain why a hangover is usually more intense if your drink of choice the night before happened to be a Jack and Coke instead of a vodka tonic. In fact, drinking bourbon is twice as likely to cause a hangover as drinking the same amount of vodka, according to studies done by The British Medical Journal."

"Barbara," Helena lifted her hand, "Thanks, but I do not need an explanation about why I want to puke again."

"My dad said he was amazed by you," Barbara said taking a sip of her coffee. "He said you surprised him. He said you are really professional."

"Glad finally he thinks something good of me."

"Come on, Helena. My dad is nice, and besides, it is not his fault. You gave him enough reasons to make him think you would never be a serious person."

"Let me guess…" Alfred said, giving a cup to Helena, "parties every weekend, hangovers every Sunday, a boy friend for every day of the week, bad grades in school…"

"I wasn't that bad…" Helena glared at him "I don't want coffee."

"It's a special tea, Miss Helena, you will feel great after drinking it. I promise."

The young woman smelled it and looked at him, stunned. He smiled and winked.

"Well," Leslie moved back in her chair. "I think you will be happy to know that he says you are an extraordinary crime fighter. And you know him, he is hard to convince."

"Great, I now I have my first gold star," the brunette took the cup and swallowed half of it in two gulps.

"Hey, easy," Dinah said.

The young woman closed her eyes for a second. "Oh… that really feels great."

"I told you," Alfred said, amused.

Barbara frowned and looked in the brunette's cup.

"That is not tea."

"I never said it was tea."

"What is that?" the redhead tried to take the cup.

"Mine…" the brunette pulled the cup against her, "Get your own."

"Alfred." Green eyes fixed on grey.

"Bloody Mary." Alfred smiled.

"You can't give her that!"

"I would say is not the best for a hangover... but helps a lot," Leslie commented

"It does not!" the redhead protested.

"It does! I second Alfred…" Helena lifted her head and narrowed her eyes, "just try to discuss this in a quiet voice… ok?"

"You always act like kids." Leslie crossed her arms.

"I don't like a kid, Helena and Alfred do."

"You offend me, Miss Barbara." The old butler lifted his brow.

"You spoil her all the time!" Barbara said.

"And he spoils you too," Leslie pointed out.

"I'm not spoiled."

Dinah laughed, standing up. It was good to have everything back to normal again.

THE END


End file.
